


White Lies

by Rattosaurus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Happy Lapis, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Motorcycles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Wet Dream, good jasper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattosaurus/pseuds/Rattosaurus
Summary: Lapis and her friend's are searching for an extra person to share in the student accommodation they're looking at for university. Stevens mum, Rose, suggests someone she knows and that is going to that university too who is looking for a dorm or flat to share.When they ask about them Rose gives them the name Peridot.-------------------------------------------------Heads up, dyslexic as hell so, spelling and grammar may not be great so... sorry :/Most likely be having some triggering stuff and nsfw stuff (tags getting added as i go)
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, you ok? You seem upset…” Gently placing a hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder with a reassuring smile, “I’m Lapis, but my friends call me ‘Bob’”

“I’m fine, you can go if you want. Your friends might be looking for you” The short girl reply’s sniffling, then rubbing her eyes and the fixing her glasses.

“They can wait a while. Why are you here alone and crying? Did someone hurt you?” 

“I… don’t want to talk about it…” She turns away to hug himself.

Grabbing his hand pulling up to stand, then forcibly hug her and rub there back. Lapis says, “I can be your friend and I can take you to meet all my friends if you like?” Feeling a hesitant nod, she leads the smaller girl to a group that are talking a little bit away. “These are my friends; we call our self’s ‘the crystal gems’ as most of have the name of gems.”

“Hi, are you a new friend of Lapis?” a short boy with curly hair asks, only getting a nod in response.

“Well, you know I’m Lapis. This is Steven,” Lapis points to the boy with curly hair, he responds with a wave, “This is Connie,” point to a girl beside Steven. “That’s Pearl she argues with Amethyst a lot,” Lapis say with a giggle, “The one in red is Ruby and the one next to her is Sapphire. The tall buff one there is Jasper,” moving closer to the smaller girl to whisper, “She’s a huge softy, don’t let her size tell you otherwise.” Giggling again she moves away. “And last but not least this is Garnett, she’s mysterious. She doesn’t talk a lot.”

The smaller girl nods “So what is your name as Lapis introduced us” The one lapis pointed out as Pearl spoke out.

“M-my names P-Peridot”

Lapis then wakes up with a jolt confused. “Why am I remembering this now? We’ve not seen or heard from her since she moved away all those years ago. In our life, my life for a year, then vanishes without a trace.” Lapis thought, groaning, confused by the memory. Turning to look ad her alarm clock, realising she’s meant to be meeting her friends at Stevens in an hour. 

“What the hell?! I slept in?? I thought I set an alarm!” Rubbing her face in annoyance and to try and wake up, goes about her daily routine and is ready and out in 30 minutes. 

“Maybe I shout talk to Steven about this? He’s a good listener, or maybe Garnett? I swear she can read minds though, so, she probably already knows what I’m thinking… Nahhh… I’ll just sit on it for a bit and if its really annoying I’ll talk to them about it… Oh I’m at Stevens already..”

Having been invited to Stevens for lunch, Lapis lets herself in to takes a set next to Garnett on one couch. Opposite them is Pearl, Connie and Steven. While Ruby and Sapphire are on a bean bag in the middle slightly off to the side. After an hour of debating what they want to do about their living situation as they are all going to the same University an hour’s drive away. 

“Hey guys hope I’m not too late. Slept in” Lapis says rubbing her neck with a sorry smile.

“Don’t worry about it, Jasper and Amethyst aren’t here yet so your good.” Steven reply’s chirpy as always.

“That’s good then. So, what we eating?”

“I brought doughnuts and juice. You should get one or two soon because they won’t last 5 minutes with Amethyst and Jasper around. There’s chocolate, jam, sugar or coconut.” Garnett replies monotone and face not showing much expression.

After Lapis got halfway through a jam doughnut and a can a few sips of juice, Jasper and Amethyst burst through the doors laughing. Trying to talk to each other but not getting more then a few word broken words out. After a few minutes they calm down and sit on the floor.

The group talk about there week, the courses they got on, what they plan on doing when they get to university. Jasper and Amethyst plan on partying and clubbing while the others are still to be convinced. While talking about university they bring up the dorm situation and how they’re all going to get a place big enough for all of them with not too much travel distance.

“I found a brilliant place for us all its a house that has room for ten students and works out about the same per head as a dorm or flat. However, we are one person short” pearl states with a hand on her hand on her chin thinking “It may not be affordable without that extra person unfortunately.” 

Showing them all the place on her laptop, they all agree that it’s the perfect place, a bit further away from the campus then they wanted. However, multiple bathrooms, decent kitchen, living room, parking and a little bit of a garden.

“How are we going to get the place without an extra person?” Steven asks, “We could ask some of the other people we talk to, or put an add or post on are social medias?”

“Ha, I’m not doing that. The number of messages I get without anything like that is enough, I’d get so many more that I would leave the internet forever.” Jasper states brashly, with a smug look on her face.

They continue to brainstorm ideas for another 30 minutes, without much success of solving the problem. When Stevens mum comes in form work, she notices them all in deep thought and talking about the where they’re going to be staying.

“Hello, how is finding a dorm going for all of you? You don’t have very long left till you all start, just a few more months.” Stevens mum, Rose, beams with a proud motherly smile on her face.

“Not the best mum, Pearl found a brilliant place for all of us it’s perfect. We’re just one person short and we can’t think about how to go looking for an extra person.”

“Hmmm… That is a bit of a pickle you’re in.” Rose says with a little giggle, “You may be in luck though. I know someone just a bit older than all of you going to the same University as you all, looking for a dorm or flat to rent.”

“Well, what are they like Miss Universe?” Connie asks with a hopeful look.

“Well, let me think… He’s about a year older than Garnett, like to keep to himself, works hard… a bit antisocial, loves video games and when you get to know him, he’s quite lovely. He can be a bit abrasive at first but who isn’t?” Rose says with a bit of a giggle.

“Is he good with LGBT because if not then no way causes me and Saffy don’t wanna put up with homophobia stuff?” Ruby asks a little defensively.

“He doesn’t say anything about it, I don’t think he actually cares about that type of stuff. So, none of you have to worry about that.” Rose reassuring Ruby.

“What does the nerd look like then? OW!! What was that for Pearl?!” Amethyst asks before being hit on the head by Pearl.

“You can call them a nerd, you haven’t even met them yet” a hint of distaste in Pearls voice, a giggle can be heard from Rose.

“I think I have a photo of him on my phone….. nope…. nope.. that’s Steven… that’s a… a… I actually don’t know what that is… AH! There we go, haha you’ll have to excuse his bed head but here is the only photo I have of him” Turning her photo around to show Steven and his friends. They giggle a little at the bed head, while Lapis is captivated by his green eyes and how cute she finds him with a small blush on her cheeks.

“He looks okay, kinda cute but not my type that’s for sure… Wait a minute… Are you blushing Laz?” Jasper starts off giggling then bursts into laughter as Lapis blushes more with embarrassment.

“W-What?! No! What makes you say that?!” Lapis could feel the warmth on her cheeks from embarrassment but didn’t want to admit it. Everyone else starts laughing and giggling as Lapis tries to curl in on herself, unsuccessfully.

“Guys leave Lapis alone,” Steven says stifling a laugh and a big smile “if you could organise a time for us to meet him, if he is willing to meet us would be a huge help mum. Ohhh…. What’s his name?”

A gentle smile on her face, with an emotion they can't recognise, says “He’s called Peridot.”


	2. Chapter 2

"He is kinda cute.. be something about those eyes in that photo have been annoying me, I don't know if the others noticed but something about him seems familiar." Lapis was so deep in thought she didn't notice when Steven parked the car outside a cafe. "Maybe if I talk to them about it so I kn-"

"You ok?" Steven asked drawing Lapis from her thoughts, making her jump a little, "You zoned out on the way here, something on your mind? Or are you anxious about meeting Peridot? You don't have to be here if you don't want to"

"Nah, I'm fine. It’s just… I can't help but feel there’s something familiar about him, you know? Something about those eyes…" Lapis says absentmindedly to Steven, getting out the car towards the cafe.

"I know what you mean…" Steven says sounding unsure of himself, "He does look familiar, but I don't know where from. We can talk to the others before him and mum get here if you like?"

Lapis didn't directly reply just a nod of agreement and a ‘hmm’ noise as they were making their way to get seated.

“Hey guys, how’s everyone been since Tuesday?” Steven greeting everyone cheerly, “Everyone exited to meet Peridot?”

"Hello Steven, Lapis. You both think he looks familiar, don't you?" Garnett says out of nowhere while everyone else was talking about food.

Lapis tenses a little and turns to face her "Well.. ye a little bit but it could be nothing… It's just annoying me a little" Steven nods a little not wanting to say anything.

"I get that. He does look familiar, but he'll deny it. I have a feeling that would be a lie that he doesn't want to say" Garnett says calmly enough to get everyone’s attention at the table.

Hesitantly Lapis asks, "What do you mean?..." With everyone waiting in anticipation, just as Garnett’s about to talk, she is interrupted.

"Sorry, am I late? I tried to get out of work as soon as I possibly could. Peridot said they may be a little late, was caught up with some work" Rose says apologize and looking at everyone.

"No, just on time Rose," Garnett says in the monotone voice, to then turns back to Lapis "Trust your gut, if it's saying that, then stick to your guns and give the truth time to come out" 

"Okay, thanks Garrett" with a lazy half smile Lapis, ‘Does Garnett know something that we don’t…’. "What time did he say he'd be here at if he's going to be a little late?"

Rose pulls her phone out to check, "He said… at latest… 20 past 1."

They all go back to previous conversations and about what to eat when he arrives.

\----time skip 10-15minutes----

The cafe door opens with a ring, to show someone in motorbike leathers and just started taking their helmet off. The group of friends turns around just as the person finishes pulling it off and start walking their way.

"Peridot! Just in time!" Rose says pulling him into a hug "Come, you can sit beside Lapis" she then does a louder than normal whisper "She's the one with blue hair"

"… He's taller than I thought, and kinda suits the leather jacket… but why do I feel like I know him?" Lapis would never admit it but she was developing a crush on him. When he sat down Rose started introducing everyone.

"So, these are my crystal gems. I'll start beside you" Rose giggles "Going left, we have; Lapis, Garnett, Jasper, Ruby, Sapphire, Connie and lastly my little Steven" as Rose says Steven, she pulls in into a hug.

"Well, nice to meet you all.” Peridot reply’s, voice is a bit deeper than Stevens and just a little bit nasally. “I hope if Rose has told you stuff about me it’s not anything embarrassing”

"Hello and yes she has, nothing embarrassing but we were hoping to ask you some questions about yourself. I hope that doesn't come off as too intrusive?" Pearl says quite calmly and before Amethyst could be what she would call rude.

"Ye.. like what's your back story? How did you meet Rose? Where did you grow up?" Amethyst blurted out and before Pearl could say anything, they hear a chuckle from Peridot.

"I don't mind, ask away "crystal gems" was it?... Just let me get food first." Peridot says with a smile. Turning to Rose, “Tomorrow we have to meet up and have coffee for a catch up, as I’ve been out of the country for a few weeks” 

After they order and food arrives, they talk about their day and just to ease into everything 

Steven talks first, "So tell us about yourself"

Peridot raises an eyebrow, "Well... What do you wanna know?”

“Ohhh! I know! You said you’ve been out the country for a few weeks, where you been? And why where you there?” Amethyst says before anyone can tell her off.

“Just doing a bit of traveling, places like China, India, turkey. They were more business trips,” Peridot shrugs, “not much sight-seeing you know?”

“… No…” Amethyst said awkwardly not expecting that answer. “What is your job if your traveling all these places?”

“Kinda like a travel agent, I go these places when need some cash and try out hotels and businesses to see how good the area would be for encouraging tourism” Peridot replies like it’s a normal thing everyone would do.

“Where did you grow up? And how to you feel about living with a group of people you know every little about?” pearl asks like she’s interview someone for the most serious job. “And do you have any health issues we would need to know about?”

Peridot looks at Rose with a bit of hesitancy, “I didn’t live anywhere for a long space of time,” the seriousness of his voice, almost as monotone as Garnett’s, caught Lapis off guard, “I don’t mind living in a group of strangers. Wouldn’t be the first time I have and not really anything that should concern or worry any of you.”

Suddenly a phone starts ringing, Peridot reaches into a pocket looking at it tenses a little, “Excuse me I have to take this call.” Standing up to walk away, he and Rose share a look a little bit of concern somewhere buried in it.

“Is he going to be ok mum? He looked a little worried there…” Steven askes with a bit of concern.

“He’ll be fine, it’s probable a friend or work buddy calling.” Rose said softly with a smile, then tried to change the topic “So, who’s existed for university and their courses?”

After 5 or so minutes of talking Peridot appears, “Sorry, somethings come up and I have to leave. Rose can answer most questions you have about me and she can give you my number. I’m sorry for having to cut this so short.” He puts down enough money to cover all their food and some more drinks, “I’ll pay for everything and a couple more drinks for all of you as an apology, any money left can just be a tip or something. Nice meeting you all”  
With that he left in a rush. “Well, what do you think of him? He’s a lot better the more you get to know him trust me. Oh… and here is his number if you all want it?” Rose said with almost with an innocence.

“I think he’d be ok, seem like a decent dude. Can’t wait to see how he holds his alcohol though” Amethyst said with a smug look. “Rose can he hold his drink well?”

“Amethyst! How is Rose meant to know that?” Pearl said getting into a heated argument with Amethyst.

Lapis turns to Rose, “I think the way this is going there all going to agree for him to move into the building with us. So, could you give him a heads up please”

Rose giggling, “I think so too. Don’t worry, I’ll let him know.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright girls!” Rose said with a clap breaking up Pearl and Amethysts argument, “why don’t you ask any questions you have about Peridot back at my house? There will be cake, cookies and ice-cream”

“YUSSS!” Amethyst replied with such enthusiasm that everyone just agreed so they wouldn’t disrupt the café anymore.

\------time skip to Rose and Stevens house-----

“what questions am I meant to ask? I can’t ask why he looks familiar… but I so want to, I need to know why. Uhhhhhhh!!.... what if I ask how they know each other? And why they seemed close?” Lapis thought as she was taking some cake that Steven brought her “Thanks Steven, what are you thinking of asking? Because I’m not sure what I would want to start with”

Steven shrugged, “I’m curious to know why mums never mentions knowing someone named ‘Peridot’ before… I also want to know how Peridot copes in living with people and maybe some stuff about what he said at lunch”

Rose appearing in the room and sits beside Pear and Amethyst to avoid them arguing to much, “If any of you want more feel free to take more.” She said with a smile, “Now, ask away your questions on Peridot”

“My one from lunch” Amethyst replied fast whilst stuffing cake and ice-cream in her mouth.

“From what I know, he’s reasonable but doesn’t drink much.”

Steven was next, “How did you meet Peridot and why didn’t you Introduce us before?”

“Oh… umm… well I met Peridot a few years ago, and helped them out a bad situation they where in. Don’t ask what it was, its not my place and I never mentioned him to you because he was a very different person to the one you met today” The way Rose spoke made everyone share a look, they could tell that she was hiding a lot of information then she wanted to lead on but they didn’t prob at it as she looked uncomfortable.

They asked about Peridots favorite colour, animal, jasper asked what motorbike he had, the places he’d been. Whilst Pearl was asking more serious questions like; allergies, if he could afford his share of rent, and what he meant by he had no medical issues they had to worry about.

As they where getting ready Rose remembered she had one more thing, that was important “Before I forget, if you choose to pick Peridot, he’s got a dog that will be coming with him. It’s kind of like a service dog for him… Well.. more emotional support dog, I guess. She’s called Pumpkin, a beautiful year and half golden retriever, well behaved and fully toilet trained.”  
They then all said their goodbyes and that they would talk about it online.

\--- time skip---  
(Lapis point of view)

“Home, finally… I still have to talk to all them about Peridot. I wonder if he’d open up about why he’s got the dog… what’s it’s name… hmm.. Pumpkin! Funny name for a dog.” Lapis said flopping on my bed giggling. Opening the group chat they were all in, name ‘Crystal Gems’, I found they were already in a deep conversation about it. 

Pearl, being a bird mum, saying she’s not sure about it because Peridots a strange. Jasper and Ruby not giving a fuck, as long as she got space to work out and the dog wasn’t dangerous. Amethyst, Steven and Connie trying to convince Pearl that if Rose said he’s a good person that they should give him a chance. Garnet and Sapphire, on the sideline, not saying a thing, like their waiting for something particular to come up in this conversation.

Steven: Come on Pearl… He can’t be that bad. Please give him a chance

Amethyst: ye P. It’s only for this year if you don’t like him

Pearl: Absolutely not! They place doesn’t allow pets, Rose HAD to help him get out a bad situation, he seemed like he wasn’t trustworthy. He wouldn’t tell us about his past or any health issues he had. And to top it off… Tap to Read more.

Connie: Lapis what do you think of Peridot? Then maybe we can have a vote on what we should do?

Jasper: Uhhhh… Can we hurry up with this! I’m Going to work out at the gym soon

“Oh.. My.. God.. why is this so heated…. I guess I should agree with Connie’s idea but I have to tell them what I think of him… ok… act like I don’t have a slight crush on him…”

Lapis: I like the voting idea  
And he seemed fine to me, I don’t mind having a dog around as it would be in Roses words a ‘survive dog’. I just have a feeling we’ve met him somewhere before, like its his eyes. You know what I mean? But I don’t really mind. If he doesn’t tell us everything right away maybe he has trust issues?

Garnett: I say we vote on it

Sapphire: I agree

Pearl: REALLY?! THIS IS STUPID TO VOTE ON! HE CAN’T STAY WITH US

Amethyst: P voted no  
I say ye

Steven: I vote ye :D

Pearl: WHAT YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!

Jasper: Whatever, ye

Ruby: yeah

Lapis: I say ye

Pearl: This is going to be the end of us. We are going to become criminal, because of that dog…

Sapphire: I say yes

Pearl: I hate you all

Garnet: You are out voted even if me and Connie say no. So, Peridots joining us.

Pearl: This shouldn’t be a democracy if you are all going to let a stranger in like this. We will have to live with them for a whole year.

Connie: I will text Peridot to let him know and give him more information on the place, how much it will cost and when we are all moving in.


	4. Chapter 4

(Lapis point of view)

“Steven, how long is it going to take us to get there? Not that I mind you and Connie’s company, I just want to get everything done to relax” I ask with a bit of tension in my voice, absent mindedly as I’m stuck a bit in my thoughts “and I really want to get my mind of the chance of my ex being there….”

Glancing in his rear-view mirror at me with a sympathetic look, “You worried about her being there?”

“Ye…” I say braking eye contact to look out the window at the world going buy, “Like what if she is there? I can’t cope with her being around, I almost dropped out high school because of our breakup and everything that happened in that relationship…”

“Well… mum said if she is there to stick with at least one of us around.” he hesitated for a moment “She said especial Peridot, I tried to ask why but she just dodge my questions”

“Why peridot? Wouldn’t Ruby or Jasper be better?” Connie chips in a little confused

“All she said is that Peridot understand how those minds work… whatever that means”

“So... Do you think I should talk to Peridot about it if it becomes an issue?” I look back at Steven

“It does no harm…”

\---- At their accommodation ----

We spent 3 hours getting everything sorted, with no sign of Peridot. Rose called Steven to say he’s going to be late because she needed to talk to him about something important and he’d be here by 4.

“So, everyone exited? I am! I can’t wait to attend my lectures and meet new people!” Pearl said so enthusiastically that it made me want to tell her to stop.

“Coming from the person who said Peridot couldn’t move in because there a stranger. Here I thought you didn’t like strangers” Amethyst says almost like she’s trying to get in an argument, but Pearl does need her ego to be taken down a bit. Just as she’s about to say something Sapphire says something in her calm and tranquil voice.

“Don’t say it Pearl, Peridots just about to walk through that door and I’m sure you weren’t going to say something nice”

Just like Sapphire said, the front door opens, and Peridot walks in with a bag and two boxes “I wonder if she can see the future and where is Peridots dog… I love dogs…”  
“Hello, sorry I wasn’t here sooner. Where abouts my room? And do you all mind if I leave the door open? I’ve got a few more boxes and bags…” He says almost in a frustrated tone but also with anxiety mixed in. “what has him angry and nervous about?... And why does he have so much…”

“Hey dude, I’ll show you. Want us to help with everything?” Amethyst jumps up help

“Ehh.. Sure, if your okay with it. I’ll just pop these here and grab everything else?” He replies jerking his head to the door

“Ye that not a problem Peridot” Steven smiled

After he brought everything in and got it in his room, he went back outside and came in with his dog. “OMG!! I NEED TO CUDDLE THIS CUTE BALL OF FLUFF!! YOU. WILL. BE. MINEEEEEEE!... Maybe I need to calm down about this dog… I say that about every dog.. I have a problem…”

“Well, this is Pumpkin my dog. I talked to the landlord, it’s not an issue her being here and she loves attention so feel free to pet her or give her teats. I’m going to organize my room.” With that he left and left Pumpkin to roam. 

“Hey girl, come here” I call to pumpkin. She walks over and does a cute head tilt “I NEED THIS DOG FOREVER!!!” I start petting and cooing her “oh my god she’s like a cloud, so fluffy”. I hear everyone giggle at me, so I shoot them a glare “What?!”

“You could never resist a dog, could you? Now you’re going to be living with one, how are we going to get to your classes?” Garnett says with a light chuckle

“We won’t, unless we pry or bribe her away from the mutt” Jasper says smugly

“We can do that no problem, right Jasper” Ruby says laughing and punches jaspers arm. I just give all them a death glare.

About half an hour later, Peridot comes downstairs and Pumpkin ditches me to sprint to him. As he sat down, I caught Pearl eying him, but not in a good way “she really doesn’t like him….”

“So, I was thinking if you all wanted, I could order a Chinese for us all? I know a good one nearby, I’m okay paying for it. To make up for not being here on time” Peridot offers, this makes Amethyst and Jasper to perk up. “I swear they only care when foods involved, crushes and for Jasper working out too”

“No, well all chip in. You already paid for our lunch’s the last time, it’s only fair we help so you’re not paying for everything.” Steven says sweetly like Rose, “Anyway Jasp and Amy can eat a LOT, but Chinese sounds good” pointing briefly at Amethyst and Jasper

“Takeaway then drinks?” Amethyst says pulling out two bottles of vodka out of thin air “where the hell did she have them hidden… how did she get them past Pearl?...”

Peridot chuckled, “Sure, if you can hold your drink cause I ain’t cleaning your puke” 

Peridot and Steven put the order in, and he wasn’t wrong, the Chinese food was actually really good for a takeaway. We as a group had small talk and Amethyst kept hinting to play ‘never have I ever’, Pearl was having none of it. So, went to her room.

“Is that.. normal?” Peridot asked. “why do I feel you are… acting like you don’t know…”

“Sometimes… maybe we can persuade Pearl to join in…” Steven raised a hand to his face thinking of how to get pearl to join in.

“Dude just say she’ll get to know Peridot better. No offence she is… kinda… against you, for being a stranger” Amethyst suggested in a lighthearted tone. Steven nods then walks away to go talk to Pearl.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Peridot shrugs, “I’ve dealt with worse than how Pearls acting about having a stranger live in the same building as her”

“So Peridot, while we wait for Steven when was the last time you drank?” Jasper asks rasing her eyebrow

“With a group of people like this? Probably.. a couple of years”

“PAH! Your so going to be a light weight” Ruby laughs

“Compared to all of us, by the end of the game Ruby, Peridot will be the most sober” Garnett says smugly

“GUYS! PEARL AGREED!” Steven said running down the stairs followed by Pearl

“This is going to be interesting…” Lapis glances from Garnett to Steven and Pearl, “I wonder what secrets of Peridots will come forward”


	5. chapter 5

Lapis point of view

“Uhhh… My head… Why is everything so bright?” I say to no one in particular trying to remember what happened last night.

“You and the others got so drunk you all slept down here last night, so I left the curtains open not wanting to crawl over Jasper and Pearl” I hear a voice behind me and turn to see Peridot “Why don’t you look hung over?... How are you sober already?… Are-”. My thought is interrupted by Peridots chuckle, I give a look of confusion. “You don’t remember a thing? Shame, but hey, here these will help with your hang over. It’s coffee, and these are painkillers. You are going to want to have them to tackle it now so that you can sleep once you’ve had something to eat. So, I’m cooking... Are you and everyone else good with bacon, sausages and eggs?”

Nodding, I taking the coffee and painkillers, “What happened last night? I don’t remember a thing…” “I really want to know what happened last night… I wonder how honest he’ll be..”

“Nothing much, a game of ‘never have I ever’, chugging beer Jasper brought out of nowhere. You clung to Pumpkin and cried when she needed out too pee. Pearl passed out after a few shots and beers and latched on to Jasper. I had to clean up Amethyst, Jasper and Ruby’s vomit.” 

“Why aren’t you hung over? And where is Pumpkin?” I ask looking around for her, slightly embarrassed I cried about Pumpkin.

“Are you obsessed with dogs? She’s beside me, waiting for me to take her for a run.” He says with a bit of a chuckle, flipping bacon and sausages.

“You run?.. I don’t believe that” raising an eyebrow “you don’t look like an athletic person… but I am comparing him to Jasper, Ruby and Pearl….” Then I realize after a pause he didn’t answer my question, “and you didn’t ask my question”

“Yes, I run. I also go to the gym, but you probably don’t believe that.” He pauses to grab more cups and then a stack of plates. “I didn’t answer your question, about the hang over because I have a mild one. It doesn’t bother me though. Had worse ones”

I hear everyone else start to walk up and there all gowning. I want to laugh but my still hurts. 

“Amethyst, Jasper, Ruby all of you puked, it was disgusting. Also, lots of food on the counter for you guys, with coffee and pain killers.” Peridot says in a monotone voice that gives annoyed vibes. “He has sudden mood change?... maybe it’s the hang over...”

“Hmm.. what food? And sorry for throwing up.” Amethyst’s voice is so groggy that it made her sound dead.

“Bacon, sausages, eggs, toast, crisps and fruit salad. I’m heading out, donno when I’ll be back” He replies and walks out the front door with Pumpkin.

It’s been an hour and Peridot isn’t back yet, I’m a little worried but decide to have nap. I start dreaming.

“So, rules; everyone says one ‘never have I ever’ in turns, first to drink 10 shots wins, cheating you get to take 2 shots, get caught in a lie take 3. Everyone’s clear? Keep count on your hands holding them up for everyone to see” Amethyst says smugly, after she gets nods from everyone she says, “your first P.”

“Ohh… umm… Never have I ever… ‘cleaned up’ by piling everything into a closet?...” Pearl said sounding unsure if that’s the right this to say in the game.

“LAME P… everyone that’s not P take a shout” Amethyst responds, then notices everyone but Pearl, Connie and Peridot took a shot, sounding surprised says “You never tidied your room like that P-dot?”

“Nope, I did say I moved a lot so never had the chance too and now that I have a flat, it’s never got enough in it to get to that extreme” Peridot chuckles

“You’re boring” Peridot raises an eyebrow to that statement, “My turn, this is how you do it P. Never have I ever shopped lifted” Amethyst says smugly then notices Jasper and Peridot take a shot. “WHAT??.. you’ve NEVER had a messy room, but shop lifted?!” Peridot just responds with a shrug

“My turn,” Steven beams, “never have I ever…Never have I ever lied in a job interview” 

Me, Peridot, Jasper and Amethyst took a shot. I can start to feel the alcohol hit a little but not enough to feel tipsy or even buzzed

“Your turn Peridot” Steven smiled.

Peridot looked to be thinking hard but trying to conceal a smile, it makes me feel suspicious, replied with, “Never I ever learned an instrument”

All of us took a shot and grumbling that Peridot didn’t learn an instrument. Then Jasper pulls out beer, I didn’t even see where it came from but I took one when she offered.

“Mine?” I ask getting a nod from Amethyst, glanced at peridot, “Never have I ever been in police custody” Jasper and Amethyst took a shot, then a sigh could be heard from Peridot as he took a shot. He didn’t look happy about that. I didn’t think he would have been arrested…

Everyone but Sapphire and Garnett seemed surprised by this, most with our mouths hung open. “Why where you in police custody? What did you do?” Steven asked in a tone that was full of empathy but curiosity. I don’t even know why I asked but I feel bad as Peridot looks uncomfortable with that question.

“Story for another day Steven, I’ll maybe tell you one day when I know you all better” Peridot said trying to make a convincing smile but didn’t full any of us, so we moved on.

I jump awake as Amethyst slaps her hand on the couch beside me with a chuckle, “Yo! How much do you remember from last night? I don’t remember anything…”

“Emm… I remember the start and the first few questions of ‘never have I ever’ but I don’t remember after that… At least I think I remember…” rubbing my temples to try and remember more accurately. 

“Eesh… we drunk a lot then… did Peridot say how long he’d be gone?… it’s been like 4 hours.. I’m kinda worried…” 

“Want me to ask mum if this is normal? She knows him after all, I can put it on speaker?” Steven walks in with a bottle of water in his hand and sits next to Connie. 

Glancing at Amethyst, with a shrug, “Sure, does no harm” Steven grabs his phone and calls his mum. After a few rings she picks up.

“Hello Steven, everything okay? I wasn’t expecting a call from you so soon.”

“Hey mum, everything’s fine other than everyone but Peridot having a massive hang over. We were just wondering if its normal for Peridot to kind of vanish for hours on end... He left a little over 4 hours ago and hasn’t come back.”

“Hahaha, I did say he could hold his liquor. You need me to drop off anything food wise? And yeah, it’s not unusual. If he’s gone for more then 3 days without saying anything then you should be worried, but he can handle himself so try not to worry. He’s probably at work or the gym knowing him.”

“No, we’re all fine just now thanks. Peridot made us all breakfast and if you say it’s normal, then we won’t worry about it. Thanks, Love you mum.”

“No problem Steven, talk soon. Love you too” Rose says as Steven hangs up. Just as I’m about to say something when Peridot walks in soaked either with water or sweat. He walks right past us all to go upstairs while Pumpkin comes charging toward us soaked and with a ball in her mouth, tail wagging like it was propelling her forwards.

“You know, the longer you 4 stairs at him, the more likely he is to notice and think you are all weird.” Sapphire says walking out of Rubies room to come sit with us. 

“Sapphire? Where you goooooo?” Ruby says looking like she’s just woke up and kinda sounding like a child, “How much did I drink last night?” She rubs her head.

“More then you are used too. Must be because you challenged Peridot to see who could drink the most in a minute... More then once” Sapphire says as Ruby goes and cuddles against her.

“How many times? And did I bet the nerd?”

Giggling Sapphire says “I think 3 times but you lost all them. He bet Jasper and Amethyst as well”

Jaspers heavy steps can be heard “How did the scrawny thing bet me? You must be remembering wrong, although… everything a bit fuzzy. He did take a shot for the whole police question, right?” She looks so confused. 

“Wait what? Peridot took a shot on a police question, did he say what it was for? Was it something like me and Jasper?” Amethyst says with a bit of shock

“He did but didn’t say what it was for. He’s not happy with himself about it but he won’t give an honest answer about it” Sapphire replies after kissing Ruby’s head and rubbing her back. A ‘hmmm’ of agreement could be heard from Garnett as she came down the stairs with Pearl

“That is why I said we couldn’t let him move in with us, he is clearly a criminal and going to get us all in trouble” Pearls voice full of distaste as she shook her head slowly. As Pearl and Garnett join us, Steven was about to say something to scold her about what she said but gets interrupted before starting.

“You know, I’m sure Rose said she got me out a bad situation to you. So, speculating why I was arrested isn’t going to be very productive cause I’m never going to talk about it and Rose won’t tell you either. Also, Pearl, if you are so worried about if I’m going to be a bad influence or am a bad person, think about whether Rose would have suggested me to you or not. But to ease your concerns I’m not going to be around much when university starts, you will see very little of me as I’ll be busy with my course and working nights. Come on Pumpkin, I’ve got work now.” Peridot says in a tone that has the most emotion any of had heard from him, but I couldn’t tell if it was hurt, anger or something else. Putting a rucksack on walked out, without saying another thing. 

“I think he really took that to heart… I don’t think this is a good situation…” We all sat silent for a few minutes, when Steven suddenly started talking to Pearl getting more and more angry. 

“Pearl, why would you say that?! He’s been nothing BUT nice to us. He even took care of us this morning by cooking food, making sure we had drinks and painkillers to take when we woke up. He paid for all our lunches the other week; you saw how much that cost. Mum said he is a good guy, just wasn’t in a good place when she came into his life. That could mean anything! You have been horrible about him, constantly and you take pride in being the most mature. Well you certainly aren’t acting like it.” Steven gets up to go to his room followed by Connie asking if he’s okay.

“Shit P… You’ve managed to piss Ste-man off… That’s impressive…” Amethyst brakes the tension in the room. The rest of us sat quite not knowing how to respond.


	6. Chapter 6

Lapis point of view

We’ve been going to uni for a few weeks now and I am loving it. I’ve made new friends and there pretty great but the past couple of days when walking home or to meet up with the gang, I can’t help but shake the feeling I’m being watched. “It’s going to be ok... I’m overthinking… everything is good at home, Pearl apologized to Peridot, Jasper always walks with me just in case she shows up… so why am I-” My thoughts are interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I tense in fear as a voice I never want to hear again speaks.

“Nice to see you again, Lazuli.” They turn me around with a bit of force, “Not going to even say hi to me, hmm?”

I start shaking, I can’t bring myself to look at her “Where are you Jasper?...” stuttering, with a weak voice “H-hi Mal…”

“Guys…. I really need help just now… oh shit…”

\--------------------------------------------

Peridots point of view

Walking back to my accommodation, “No work for a few days… what can I do to fill the time…” speaking to myself. Then blue hair catches my eye “Is that….” “LAPIS?” I say waving. She turns to look at me, “Why does she look so scared… Is that one of the people Rose told me to look out for… if it is, I’m doing a shit job at it…”

Before I know it, I’m making my way over there looking at the person who is now holding her wrist in a possessive manner. I’m not liking this one bit. Pumpkin notices my tension and gets ready to attack.

“Hey Lapis, you heading to the meeting we have in the main library too?” I say to make it seem like I haven’t noticed the situation, I recognizes that it is one of the people Rose told me to look out for.

“Y-yeah, that’s now isn’t i-it?” She looks like she’s pleading for an escape. That hand rapped around her wrist tightens and she winces a little at it.

So, I do the first thing that comes to mind, I place my arm on her shoulder, “Shall we go now then, I don’t want to rush you, but you know what Pearls like when it comes to being punctual.”

She blushes a little “Cute…” “Yeah” she tries to walk with me, but that hand doesn’t let go and gets tighter instead. “Guess it’s going to be the hard way then… I am going to regret this.”

I look directly at the hand on her wrist, then follow it up to look at the persons face. “Hmm… Now, I suggest you let go. Right now, or you’re going to regret even knowing Lapis.” I say in a monotone voice with a look that says I’m not joking. I can feel Lapis tense under my arm.

They tense too, look like there about to let go but instead stand their ground. “Ain’t no chance, we’ve got a lot to talk about. Don’t we, Laps?” She says with a shit eating grin. “Bitch are you trying to test me…”

“So, your Malachite then… Hmm… Expected you to be… I don’t know… bigger. More intimidating… Especially with your rap sheet… Now this is going to go 1 of 3 ways.” Raising my hand to count off, “1, you turn around and walk away like nothing happened here. 2, I am going to arrest you for intimidation and assault. Or 3, we walk away, while you have a broken nose, dislocated shoulder and sprained wrist. What one do you want? Cause I don’t care what one you pick”

Malachite tensed again but more than before as the grin on her face faltered for a second. She picks option 3, the hand on Lapis wrist let go and brought to swing at my face. Acting quickly, I push Lapis gently and lean out of the way of her fist as the it goes past my face.

I move my arm that was on Lapis’s shoulder as quick as I can and using my palm to hit her nose square and flat with a lot of force. Malachite stumbles back a little with a squeal as blood runs down her face quite fast.

She looks angry and sends another punch my way, stepping out the way I grab it her wrist. I pull her forwards to make her lose her balance just long enough to twist her wrist and arm quick, so it’s pressed up agents her back. She whimpers as I pull it all the way up quickly, till a pop is heard, rather audibly. She cries but I hold her arm there as my other goes around her neck so she’s in a choke hold.

“Now, you are going to walk away, and leave Lapis alone. If you have a problem with that, I will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to make sure you never do it again… even if it means I have to put you in the ground… Got it?” I say right in her ear, angry but a whisper and calm. I feel her nod, “Good now, piss of.” I say pushing her forward and she runs away.

I turn to Lapis she looks in shock, “Let me see your wrist, please” I say as gentle as I can, she nods and holds it out with it shaking. I take it gently and notice a little swelling and bruising around it. “Let’s get you back, wrap some ice around it and get you some ice cream, how does that sound?” Lapis doesn’t do anything but nod.

I pick her up, bridle style and carry her back to where we stay. She blushes the whole way back. On the way we bump into Jasper, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnett. They ask if she’s okay and what happened. I just respond with someone was making her uncomfortable and she’s in a bit of shock.

When we get in, I place Lapis on the couch and get the first aid box, a bag of ice and a bowl of ice cream. I sit next to her and place the ice cream in her lap. “Can I see your wrist again, please” I ask just as gentle as before. She gives me her wrist and there’s more bruising, but it looks ok, so I wrap the bag of ice gently around it holding it in place with a bandage so she can use both hands to eat ice cream.

Pearl must have noticed the bruising, “Oh my god, Lapis what happened? Are you ok?” 

Lapis looks at Pearl and weakly says “It’s was Mal”

I see everyone tense as Lapis starts to eat her ice cream, I encourage Pumpkin to lay on my lap so Lapis can pet her. Jasper talks first, gentle and full of empathy “Why didn’t you call me? I would have come right to you, with Garnett. We could have dealt with her like before”

“I couldn’t, she came from behind me, I couldn’t get to my phone. I was just lucky Peridot was walking past me not to long into the conversation…”

“How did you get her to leave without both of you being hurt more?” Amethyst asks as I’m getting eyed by Jasper and Garnett.

“Why aren’t you hurt?” Jasper asks looking right at me. I just respond with a shrug. Then Lapis spoke.

“He broke her nose, dislocated her shoulder and sprained her wrist” She says without emotion. The others look from me to Lapis in shock. Then the front door is slammed open by everyone else then followed by Rose. “Great… I’m in trouble…”

“We heard what happened. Was it Mal? Are you hurt Lapis?” Steven says so fast it throws everyone off.

“She has a bruised wrist and Peridot stopped Mal… Quite violently by the sound of it...” Pearl responds as Lapis mouth is full of ice cream. I make the mistake of looking at Rose, “Aaaah shitttt…”

“I’m glad you’re ok Lapis. Peridot can we talk in your room, right now please?” she says gently by stern “Yup… I fucked up…”

Everyone looks caught off guard by Roses tone, like they’ve never heard it before. Even I tensed at it. “Yes m… Rose” “SHIT I ALMOST SAID SOMETHING I’M NOT MENT TO…” I tense even more at my mistake. Everyone notice and glances from me to Rose as I stand up and lead her too my room. 

When we get in my room, I lock the door and Rose sits on my bed and sets up a dictaphone “This is interview with 2F5L about incident PJ493. How did you notice the situation? And how did you stop Malachite? Every detail please, I need to write this up, as you know.”

“I was walking back to my accommodation as my classes finished early today. I was going to have lunch there. On my way back I noticed Lapis talking to someone and looked very uncomfortable. I called her name to gage her response and be able to read her facial expression better. I walked over, tried to get her away none confrontational. Then tried verbal intimidation, then gave 3 options when verbal intimidation didn’t work. 1 was to walk away, another was to be arrested, and the last was to be beaten up and have her walkway” I paused waiting for Roses question.

“How did you harm her? And how did she respond?” She asks calmly like she’s reading a list of questions

“She tried to punch me, I moved Lapis to dodge and used the palm of my hand to break her nose. She stumbled back caught off guard, then tried to punch me again. I stepped to the side grabbed her wrist. Twisted it behind her back and pulled up till I heard her shoulder pop, indicating it dislocated. Then told her, in a choke hold, to leave Lapis alone, or I would do anything, even kill her, to keep her away from Lapis. She left away after that threat.”

Rose ‘Hmm’s’ and taken noted in a book. “Was Lapis injured wrist avoidable?”

“No, unfortunately”

“Are you injured?”

“No”

“Anything to add?”

“No Ma’am”

“Okay” she turned off the dictaphone, “Thank you for your honesty Peridot. You have the next few days as leave, yes?” I nod, “Okay, can you keep me up to date and keep close eye on Lapis?” I nod again, “Good, let’s go back downstairs.”

“Yes! Didn’t get into trouble!.... SHIT! WHAT IF LAPIS TELLS THE OTHERS WHAT I SAID???!!!”

\-------------------------------------------------

Lapis point of view

“Why does Peridot look so tense when Rose asked to talk to him?... And what was he about to say?...”

“I’ve never heard mum talk like that before… why did it sound so passive aggressive?... Did anyone notice that Peridot look scared?..” Steven broke the silence everyone could just hum as a response “Lapis tell us everything that you can remember, please” 

I nod and pet Pumpkin, to help me relax. Everyone waits patiently, “I was walking to meet Jasper, then got stopped by Mal… she was asking… more demanding me to go with her, I heard my name and saw Peridot and Pumpkin. He came over, seemed to act normal, but said we had a meeting to get to a meeting quickly or Pearl wouldn’t be happy that we where late. Sorry Pearl…” I looked at her and she said it was okay, so I paused for another minute, “He put his arm on my shoulder to lead me away.. but Mal tightened her grip… Peridot noticed, it was like a switch got flicked and became a different person… it was imitating and really scary… he threatened her but she didn't budge… so he gave her 3 options and she looked scared… but he knew who she was.. even mention a rap sheet or something…" 

"He knew who she was?... Have we ever talked about her near him.." Sapphire asked caught off guard. Everyone looked confused. "What where her options?.."

"Ye… it caught me by surprise, I didn't expect it.. and the options where; to leave, him arrest her, or be beaten up like how I said earlier…" everyone shared glances 

"How did he not get hurt?... He’s so… passive… and what did he mean by ‘arrest’?" Jasper asks

"Like I said, it was like a switch flick… she didn't even land a hit on him… as soon as she left, it was like he was normal Peridot again.. calm and gentle… and I have no idea…"

"Did he say anything else or do anything else?..." Connie asked

I was thinking that was it, but remember he whispered something "I didn't hear it to well but at some point Mal had Peridots arm around her neck and he whispered something like… ehh… ‘leave Lapis alone, if you have a problem with it I'll do anything’… then he went even quitter.. whatever he said Mal looked scared.." 

We sit quietly for a moment, then heard footsteps we all turn and see Rose and Peridot. Rose speaks first "I'm glad you are okay Lapis. Take it easy. See you all later and Peridot? You remember what we talked about, okay?" Peridot responds with a nod then goes to the fridge and grabs a beer. 

As he sits on the floor Amethyst talks, "Dude Lapis told us what happened.. what did you whispered to make her scared? How do you know how to fight? And why did Rose talk to you like that?" Peridot tenses, like he doesn't want to answer.

"Bad past, she's scared I'll mess up my future and promised to kill her if she tried to talk to Lapis again" Peridot responds calmly, "you’re not telling the whole truth… who is Rose to you… and you couldn’t follow through on that… right?"

"What did you almost call my mum? And you wouldn’t actually kill her, right?..." Steven asks

Peridot looks right at Steven "Mum" but doesn’t say anything else

"Why are you lying… what are you hiding from us… why didn’t you answer his question…"  



	7. Chapter 7

Lapis point of view

I can’t sleep but I’m tired. I have questions, I want answered and I’m scared of Mal appearing. So, I get up and head to Peridots room, it’s right next to mine so that’s good, don’t want to wake everyone else up. I nock on his door and hear some shuffling. He opens the it a little and looks surprised that it is me.

“Oh… hey, you ok?” He sounds tired but asks gentle “I wonder if he can tell that I’m tired” I respond with shaking my head as a ‘no’ for an answer. He looks hesitant but invites me in. “Why are you up late? A nightmare about her keeping you up?”

“Ehh.. I couldn’t get to sleep, I’m exhausted” He sits on his bed with a hums and pats next to him. “I have so many questions about today. I just want answers and to not worry about her appearing again” I say sitting next to him, curling up, with my knees tucked under my chin.

“I thought you might, there are some I may not be allowed to answer but I’ll answer what I can. If that helps?” He sounds unsure of himself. 

“How do you know about Malachite?” I don’t know if I want the answer though.

“Remember when I told you I work nights? It’s linked to that job. I can’t say much sorry.”

“How do you know how to fight like that? It was scary, it was like you were a different person..” He sighs

“Look, I had a really shit childhood and stuff. So, I had to learn how to fight, seem imitating but stay calm to make the right choices. I am not happy I reacted like that but talking wasn’t going to fix the situation. Plus, I knew you just wanted to get away, so I acted on impulse… I’m sorry” he seems upset that he scared me and that he reacted the way he did…

“You said you threatened to kill her… you… wouldn’t actually, right?”

“I…” He sighs heavily “All the hard questions tonight” He chuckles sadly, I want to say he doesn’t have to answer and I as I open my mouth to talk, he beats me to it. “It’s ok, if it helps you sleep it’s fine. How do I answer this one…”

“Honestly?” I say smugly

He chuckles, “Right. If it came down to it, like… life or death, no other options, it’s the only way out. Then, yeah, I would. Thankfully, I’m covered for those situations.” 

“So… you’re not a travel agent, or whatever words you used?” I ask looking right at him 

“Ha, you remembered that? Surprising and no, I’m not. But I can’t tell you what my job is” He looks back at me with a small smile  
“Does that mean you have… emm… killed before?...” I really hope he hasn’t. He looks like he’s debating how to answer.

“I… I am not allowed to say sorry.” He looks like he’s still thinking, “If it helps you are more than welcome to sleep here tonight but I’m normally a light sleeper, so I wake up early”

“What do I want to do… he could have killed people… but I don’t want to sleep alone tonight… I’m scared still a little bit… but so many questions…” after a bit more internal debating I reply, “If it’s ok can I sleep here? I’m scared to be alone at the moment…”

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” He lies down and holds his left arm out from me to lay against him. “If you have a nightmare, feel free to wake me up” he closes his eyes like he’s concentrating on trying to sleep. I cuddle against him, “He’s so warm…”

“You know, the night before Rose suggest you, I had a dream…” I hear a hum as a response for me to continue. “It was how I met a friend, she was also called ‘Peridot’, but she was always much smaller than us. She was a good friend, weird and little ruff round the edges. I don’t think she understood how friend ships worked… But you remind me of her.” I can hear his heart quicken as my heads on his chest. “Really green eye, crazy blond hair, a funny voice… she vanished after a few years, we had plans, but she just never turned up…” I can feel him shake a little “Is he really shaking or is it just me being tired..”

“You should sleep. You’ve not had a good day. Plus, you can tell me more about her tomorrow” he sounds so sad, like he might cry. So, I look up at him and he gives me a smile, “Sleep. It will help, trust me”

I start waking when I felt shuffling next to me, slowly I started to wake up and heard mumbling too. I could see the alarm clock saying it was 6 in the morning, a bit grumpy I look at Peridot about to huff that he woke me up. When I saw his face though, he was still asleep but looked in destress and sweating a lot. I heard Pumpkin whimper, she then jumped onto the bed and licked his face to wake him up, but it wasn’t working.

Peridot started shaking more mumbling things like “Please stop” and “I don’t want to do this”. I was finding it very destressing “What happened to you… I need to wake him up…”

I put my hand on his shoulder and shake him a little, whispering “Peridot… Come on, wake up… Peridot, it’s just a nightmare.” After a minute he woke up startled and reached for something. “Peridot calm down… it was just a dream” He stopped in his tracks, looked at me as I spoke as soft as I could. I put a hand on his cheek, “You okay? Me and Pumpkin have been trying to wake you up for 5 odd minutes.”

“Y-yeah, everyt-things fine. I’m going to g-go for a run” he’s still shaking, and his voice cracks a little bit. He could see I looked concerned, taking a deep breath to calm himself, “I’m fine, just a night terror, they happen sometimes. Sorry for making you worry. The running help me work throw it when I wake up.”

He stood up and waked over to a cabinet and pulled out some clothes, “You can stay here as long as you want just don’t go through my stuff please.” With that he left followed by Pumpkin, after a few minutes I could hear him go down the stairs and out the house.

Within a few minutes I fell back asleep. His bed was just too comfy and warm, and smells like him. I thought I heard Steven shout my name a few times, but I didn’t respond in my sleepy state. I feel the bed shift, waking me up a little more. 

“Lapis?” I make a huffy noise as a response “Leave me I’m comfy”, I feel a hand on my shoulder shake me gently with a giggle. “Lapis why you are sleeping in Peridots bed?” 

“Go away, it’s comfy here” I try to swipe his hand away.

“Now there are 2 reasons you would be here. Either you and Peridot got busy or you where asking questions and couldn’t be bothered moving back to your room” I can hear that smug grin on his face, but I shot up, blushing like crazy when he insinuated me and Peridot had done.

“WHAT THE HELL STEVEN?!” I say mad but still blushing like hell, “I was asking questions and was scared I would have nightmares!” I pause to calm down as he’s giggling at me, “I didn’t but he did. A pretty bad one too…” 

“Hmmm… he say much about it and what he tell you last night?”

“He didn’t talk about it… but told me about himself a little. He knew who Mal was because of his job but he’s not allowed to tell us what his actual job is. He is more than willing to kill if it comes to it… and his childhood sounded like survival of the fittest…” Steven sits and looks surprised by what I say

“Damn… that’s heavy… I guess he was being vague for a reason?” I shrug

“I told him about my dream about little Peridot from when we where little… he sounded sad and that he was hiding something about it…”

“Well he is similar.. like eerie similar…” he shakes a little.

The door opens and Peridots not noticed us yet. He takes his hoodie off, and there are scares and tattoos visible on his arms. “why don’t you talk to us about what’s wrong…”

“Peridot?...” Steven asks, Peridot freezes in his tracks and looks scared, slowly turning to face us, “why are you covered in scares?…” Steven points to a specific one “Is that a gang tattoo as well?”

“I can explain everything but only with Rose here…” he says with shame lased through it.

\--------------------------------

Peridots point of view 

I’ve been running for an hour odd with Pumpkin and was starting to feel hungry. So, we head back, and I go straight to my room. “Lapis should be gone, so I can get changed in there then get me food from the kitchen and feed Pumpkin… Why did she have to bring up the past and everything” I sigh and rub my face before going into my room, it’s quite so shut the door and pull off my hoodie to chance my t-shirt.

“Peridot?...” Steven asks, I freezes in my tracks “Shit… this isn’t good… I’m gonna have to lie… I can’t deal with this without Rose…”, I slowly turn to see Steven and Lapis starring at my arms, “why are you covered in scares?...” Steven points to a specific one “Is that a gang tattoo as well?” 

“why do you know gang tattoos?!! This is getting more complicated… FUUUUCK!!!” I respond the only way I can think, hoping Rose will forgive my fuck up, “I can explain everything but only with Rose here…” 

Lapis stands up and walks to me slowly, I look down at the floor, so I don’t see her reaction, “What happened?” She askes gently as she grabs my arms to look at them “WHY DID I NOT JUST CHECK MY ROOM?!”

“Peridot, you don’t have to tell us now or in detail, but we are friends and seeing all this is upsetting. We just want to be there for you” Steven says beside Lapis “But please don’t hide stuff like this from us. We care about you.”

“I need to call Rose” I remove my arms from Lapis’s hands grab my sweaty hoodie, phone and keys without them noticing. “Need to get out of here. Right now.. I need to talk to Rose”

With that I rush out my room, through the front door and jump on my bike and drive as quickly as I can way to a safe spot to make sure they can’t find me or hear what I say. As soon as I stop my bike, I’m in an abandoned building and pull phone out to speed dial Rose.

“Come on… come on… Pick the fuck up please…” Then I hear Roses voice.

“Hi Peridot, everything ok? It’s not like you to call me like this” I can hear concern in her voice.

“I fucked up… Lapis couldn’t sleep last night, so she came to me asked questions. Brought up the past, I had a flashback thing in my sleep. She stayed the night in my room because she was scared. I went for a run, not expecting her to be in my room when I got back. Took my hoodie off and Steven and Lapis saw my scare and tattoos. Steven recognized the gang one. I panicked and said I could explain if you where with me. I fucked up, I don’t know what to do Rose.” I say so fast that I’m not sure she got it all.

“…”

“Rose, what do I do?” I sound frantic

“We are going to talk to the group, together. We will only tell them what they need to know. A few white lies, to hide some stuff they really shouldn’t know, won’t do any harm. Your job is to protect them, you can’t do that if they don’t trust you. We might want to get your gang tattoo covered too”

“I don’t want to lie any more, even if it is a white lie. I hate it Rose”

“I know but the more they know, the more dangerous it is. You know that.”

I sigh “Yes my… I mean. Yes Rose. Sorry”

“Don’t worry too much about it Peridot, your still not used to it. I’ll meet you tomorrow and we can talk to them together ok?”

“Yeah, actually, can I stay at yours tonight? I don’t want to be bombarded with questions.”

“Sure, see you soon.” She then hangs up. 

“Well fuck….”


	8. Chapter 8

Steven Point of view

Peridot almost sprints out the room, I could hear him open the front door and shut it. Then his motorbike start, I look at Lapis. We both try to get to the front door before he car drive away, not even half way there we could hear him speed off.

“Shit… did we just scare him off…” Lapis says shocked that he would just leave

“Well I did ask some pretty invasive questions… maybe we shouldn’t tell the others…” I say looking right at her

“Too late bro.. me and Jasp heard you just now” I turn back to see Amethyst and Jasper coming up the stairs.

“What did you two do? And I P-dot okay? He looked really pale” Jasper followed

“Not to mention he ran faster then I suspected he could, for a nerd. We can talk in my room. I got snacks” Amethyst ushers me and Lapis before we can even disagree “Jasper, grab Connie, it’s easier to interrogate these two with her” I can only gulp and look at lapis “I can’t keep a secret from her… you are cheating Ames”

After being pushed into Amethysts room, we only have to wait a minute for Jasper and Connie.

“Steven, what did you ask Peridot to scare him like that?” Connie asks in a caring tone

“Uh… Well you see… I was looking for Lapis and found her asleep in Peridots bed. So we talked…” I start getting tenser

“When we where talking he came back and didn’t see we where there. So he started to get changed… and his arms where covered in scares and tattoos..” Lapis stays next

“So I asked him about the scares, I didn’t think much of it but then I recognized one of the tattoos… as a gang one… and asked… so he left in a hurry…” I can feel Connie’s, Amethyst’s and Jasper’s stairs on me and Lapis

“Is that what Rose meant by getting him out a bad place?” Amethyst asks

“Steven, you need to call Rose. We also cannot let Pearl know, that might bring the end of the world…” Connie says with a sigh

“Not hard for most of us to keep it form Pearl” Jasper says then turns to Amethyst “You better not blab about this, this is something Peridot has to tell her, so she can understand”

“Fine, but what about Garnett, Sapphire and Ruby?” Amethyst replies

“Knowing those three, they already have half the answers, especially Garnett and Sapphire” I say knowing they always seem to be able to know things like they can see the future.

“So, what where you doing in his room and talking about with Steven, Lapis?” Connie says after a few seconds of silence

“I couldn’t sleep last night and needed Peridot to answer my questions. I ended up sleeping in his room and Steven re-woke me after Peridot had. We talked about my conversation that I had with Peridot last night.” Lapis looks tense

Before Ames or Jasp can comment with dirty jokes, Connie beats them too it, “What did you talk about with Peridot and why did Steven have to re-wake you from sleeping in Peridots bed?”

“Well, how he knew about her, his threat, his job, how he knew how to fight, I told him about a dream and that’s it” Lapis says fiddling with her hands

“Hmm… okay” Connie turns to me, “Steven try and call your mum just now”

I nod and diel my mums’ number, but it goes to voice mail, “Weird she never gets calls… maybe I should try again in a few minutes?”

I get a nod from them, so we talk for a bit and then my phone goes off “Oh… shhh” I answer

“Hello Steven, sorry I was talking to someone. You need something hun?”

“I was just wanting to call to say we… well more me and lapis-” I get interrupted by mum

“Steven, I already know, Peridot is staying at my house tonight. He was wondering if you could feed Pumpkin?”

“Oh… Yeah, sure. I’m ok with that… Is Peridot okay? We didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable or upset…”

“He’s fine. You just caught him at a bad time. Me and him will explain tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, please make sure the others have no plans. Bye Steven.” 

“Okay, bye mum.” I hung up and turned to the others, “Well, Peridot is okay parentally, we need to feed Pumpkin and we can’t have any plans tomorrow if we want an explanation. I’ll talk to Pearl, Garnett, Sapphire and Ruby”

I went to find Pearl, Sapphire, Ruby and Garnett. They were in the living room playing Monopoly. 

"Hello Steven, you need to talk to us" Sapphire asked in a calm, almost angelic voice.

I nod, "Mum needs to talk to all of us with Peridot. It's mine and Lapis's fault but it sounded important" 

Garnett adjusted her sunglasses "It is important, but I doubt it's a full story"

"You really think so, Garnett? You think there hiding something from us?" Pearl asks with hesitancy and tension in her voice like it stems from fear. Garnett just nods.

"You get a time they'll be here at?" Ruby asks. I just shake my head and go to find Connie.

\---------------------------------------  
Rose point of view

Me and Peridot head to go back to his accommodation at 10 to give everyone time to wake up. I was driving in my car and Peridot riding back on his bike. We were on call to the closest person Peridot has, Bismuth.

"So, you want me to come over tomorrow afternoon, to cover the gang tattoo on your shoulder?" Bismuths brash voice going right through the speaker on my phone.

"If that’s okay with you? I don't really trust anyone enough to do it other than you and you are like a big sister to me" Peridot sniggers a little

"What do you think Rose? It might influence a few people there to join in on the tattoo squad. Plus, I've not actually tattooed anyone in a few years, Peridot. You sure?"

"I think it will help Peridot. One less negative reminder of everything from the past"

"I'm sure Bis, please can you do this for me? And living with them is a big enough reminder of the past"

"Sure, text me the address, I'll make some designs for you. I gotta go. Stake out. See ya tomorrow tinny" Bismuth hung up leaving me and Peridot on call.

"They remind you of the past?" I ask gently as Peridot rarely opens up like this. Especially after something like yesterday.

"Well…" I hear a heavy sigh on Peridots end "Yeah, they do… I made that deal remember. It broke me and probably them even more. I can't help feeling like this situation you and them are in is my fault… and to make it worse… it's getting more and more complicated because of my fuck ups… and you aren't treating me like.. like them.. so, I'm just feeling… I don't even know at the moment…" there's another heavy sigh on the other end, I have to be very careful of what I say.

"You know, if anything, it's my fault but.. we cannot dwell on the past. Yes, you made a choice at an age you never should have had too. Our families aren’t nice people and you know how you feel just now is because of how they brought you up and treated you." I pause so Peridot can take it in "I know that no matter what happens you will always protect those you see as family. That's what you did back then, that’s what you are doing now and what you will do for the rest of your life." 

We pull into the driveway of the accommodation; I step put the car after hanging up and pull Peridot into a hug and whisper in his ear

"You are not the scared little boy they wanted you to be, you are your own man. You are braver than they are and have such a strong will to live. You are perfect the way you are Peridot and you are my family" I hear him cry on my shoulder, all I can do is hold him and rub his back in hope to help him calm down. 

I hear the front door open, turning to look I see Pearl with concerned look, but I just give her a gentle smile to say it’s okay. 

"Come on Peridot, ready for the lion’s den?" I start to pull out the hug and offer a tissue.

"Yeah, let’s do this" he says taking the tissue with a weak smile

"You ok there, Peridot?" Pearl asks

Peridot nods "Yeah, just something I was hoping to never take about" Pearl nods and leads us to the living room

"I’m going to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute." Peridot says walking away. I stay and take a seat on the couch.

"Is he really okay Rose? I've never seen him cry before…" Pearl asks and everyone looks at her suppressed by the fact Peridot was crying.

"He's fine, just be gentle, please? This is something he doesn't talk or open up about with anyone. So, please, try not to react bad or anything?" I ask trying to make it obvious this is important that they be understanding and passive. They all nod, giving me a little relief

I know Peridots going to be coming back from the bathroom without a jumper on and a t-shirt on that shows the tattoo and scares easily. We spent an hour or two planning what was okay to say and what wasn't. I don’t want them knowing certain things unless it’s necessary, especially Steven.

As Peridot walks in and sits next to me, I see all them starring at him. Probably wanting to ask so many questions.

"So… where to begin…" Peridot says, his voice shaking tremendously and breaking a little.

He hasn't and doesn't make eye contact or look up at their faces. I put a hand on his shoulder carefully for support, he jumps a little.

"Ehh… okay… I guess we start with, I’m not going to tell you everything or in detail. I will give you a sort of… overview… The tattoo, here on my shoulder" he turns his shoulder and shows them the gang one, "It's getting covered tomorrow afternoon uni but it’s a gang one… I got it as I was born and raised in one. It wasn't a happy environment." He pauses again taking a shaky shallow breath. "The scares get more complicated. They're from fights, training, abuse…" his voice gets quitter "and me in a way… I guess" his voice is full of shame from his past. I didn’t think it would be this hard or emotional for him. He’s so level headed… I'm caught off guard, so I try and read the room. 

Jasper, Amethyst and Ruby look ready to fight the people responsible. Pearl looks tied between sympathy and fear. Lapis, Connie and Steven look ready to dive at Peridot to make everything he’s feeling vanish. Garnett and sapphire look like they're surprised but trying to make links that aren't obvious or haven’t been hinted at.

"I never wanted to tell any of you, I'm ashamed of my past and the person it made me to be. I rarely trust, I don’t open up like this, I hate, and I mean hate with a passion, being vulnerable like this. I didn’t want you all to judge me based on my past. I’m holding on to my past and I can’t move on just yet. I’m sorry if you all hate me now. If that’s the case I can be out by tomorrow." For the first time he looks up at all them tears runny down his face.

Everyone is quiet, not knowing what to say, so I talk “Does this change how you feel about Peridot as a person?” I look and they seem to be thinking a little, to my surprise, Pearl stands up and walks to be in front of Peridot. 

Moving to be eye level with him, “Do you regret what you did? And would you do any of that again? You don’t have to say what happened, but we need to know” she says almost motherly.

“I never wanted to be in the gang, I didn’t want to do the things I did, I regret everything. I only did the things I did to protect what little I had. However, if I needed to protect someone, I would do anything to make sure they made it out the situation alive, even if it meant acting like I did back then” Peridot says with so much emotion and shame. Pearl looked at him for a minute then hugged him, catching me and everyone off guard. Peridot didn’t hug back straight away but when he did, he cried so everyone chipped in for a group hug.

When he calmed down, everyone moved away. So, Steven spoke, “You feeling better? And sorry for yesterday”

“Yeah, I’m feeling better and don’t worry about it” Peridot smiles a little

“Good, so who’s covering your tattoo and what’s going on top of it?” Steven asked smugly

“Yeah dude! Like can they give me one too?” Amethyst says full of energy

Peridot chuckles, “My Sister, well, she’s not actually my sister. She’s just been with me through a lot and because of that she treats me like a baby brother. I’m sure she’d be willing too but weather Rose would let her is different”

“You’re right, I’m not going to let Bis tattoo anyone but you. Anyway, I have too head now” I give Steven a hug “Bye Steven and my Crystal Gems.”  
\---------------------------------------------------

Lapis point of view

I wait till Rose is gone before I ask my question, “Peridot?” I hear him say ‘yes’, so I turn to him with a sly smile, “Is there a way to get Bismuth to give me a tattoo? I’ve been looking into getting one, but I don’t want to get her in trouble”

“Yeah dude! I want one too and it would be AWESOME” Amethyst says full of hope. We both look at Peridot and he looks to be thinking really hard about it.

He sighs, “When I’m getting mine you can talk to her if you want, maybe she can persuade Rose… but you have to understand that they can be really painful first time and the can take more than one sitting”

Me and Amethyst share a look, then nod. “Wait… you’re actually going to entertain this Peridot?” Pearl asks.

He shrugs “There both over 18, so, I can’t stop them getting one, but I can help point them in a direction for someone they wont regret. Plus, they probably wouldn’t be charged by Bis, she’s not like that” Peridot and Pearl get into a discussion of if it’s appropriate. When jasper grabs Amethyst to talk about there this is impulse or not.

“Lapis,” I turn to Steven and Connie, “if you want, I can talk to mum for you. See if I can get her to change her mind.” I nod with a smile. “Peridot? Do you have a picture of Bismuth?”

Peridot turns to Steven, looking almost lost in thought, “Ehh.. yeah.. only one, give me a minute” “Why has your hole demeaner changed…”

Peridot returns a minute later with a photo frame, “We made a deal to not have photos of each other on our phones, so this is the only one I have” Peridot gives it to Steven and chuckles a little pointing out who she is, “She’s the tall, muscly one with rainbow dreads”

I notice Pearl look at the photo and blush a little “Ohhh.. so Pearl has a crush now… *Rubs hands together in thoughts* this is gold”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got really in to this one. so a little bit longer then the others... meh

Lapis point of view

I'm really excited to meet Bismuth. I met up with Steven for his lunch, after yesterday, he called Rose and she said it was okay as long as it's not inappropriate. Whatever that means.

It's been a slow day though but that's Mondays. I've got about half an hour left of a lecture when I get a text.

Peridot - Hey, thought after Friday you might want a lift back? I had to drive in today so seems fair to offer

'YES! No walking!' I smile to myself at the thought of getting a lift in his van. It's neon green but more like a camper, it's got really comfy seats.

Lapis - Sure, if you're offering. Just have to text Jasp so she doesn't wait for me

Peridot - Okay, what building you at? I'll park right in front of the front entrance

Lapis - the art one, I finish at 5 can be out about 5 minutes after so you're not waiting too long

Peridot - Cool, see ya soon

I text Jasper and replies with joy that she gets to go to the gym instead. By the time I focus back on the lecturer, I swear, time itself, stopped moving. So, I sigh and wait for the torcher to end.

Once it’s over and I get out I see peridot leaning against his motorbike, with the same leather jacket as the first time I saw him on and I freeze. He had a haircut, it’s still messy but the sides are faded and the tops a bit shorter. He had a helmet in each hand and had a smug smile when he saw me just standing there. I can feel a faint blush grow on my cheeks.

"Not expecting a motorbike?" His voice lased with amusement

"No, because where would Pumpkin go?" I say slow because I'm trying to figure out why a motorbike and not the van

"She's in the trailer." He points to Pumpkin, wearing an adorable helmet and goggles. I can't help but giggle at the sight as he walks closer. "I'd hate for you to get cold so here you can wear my jacket and you are gonna want to wear the helmet. You've put one on before, right?" 

"What about you? And no, I may need help..." I say as he takes his jacket off and hands it too me after putting the helmets on the ground.

"Meh, this jumpers Kevlar so I'll be fine." He says as I put his coat on and give him a look of confusion, "Basically, it means I'll have some protect if I crash. Plus, I never used to wear any safety stuff when I started so, I'm used to the cold" 

He helps me put the helmet on and I turn to see some of my friends from my course giggling and staring at him, biting their lips. 'I'm going to kill them'.

He does something to the helmet I'm wearing then puts his one on, the leaves me as he walks to his bike.

"You ok? Never ridden on before?" I hear him like he’s talking right in my ears, then he laughs that I jumped, "Sorry, forgot to mention, these helmets allow us to talk or me to answer phone calls" 

"Oh… that’s cool but I’m a little scared, I’ve never been on one before.." I say with hesitancy.

"That’s fine, come here." He says as he sits on his bike as I walk over. He helps me on, "Just hold on tight, where we stay is a 4-minute drive at most. I'll drive carefully and if you like it, I'll drop Pumpkin off there, then take you to experience it properly. If you want to" 

"Okay… but is there a way I’m meant to hold on this bike?" He takes my hand and wraps them round his waist. I’m glade for the helmet as he can't see my blush.

"This is easiest if you're new to bikes. Just hold on tight okay?" I nod and tighten my grip

Peridot starts his bike and I flinch at how loud it is, just to hear him chuckle. He starts to drive, and it feels like we are driving really fast but when I look at the speed it say we're traveling at 25mph.

"How you holdin up?" My arms relax a little.

"Okay, this is quite fun" I say with a smile, and before I knew, we're at our accommodation

"So, wanna go for a proper ride? If we do, we can't be more than half an hour… we'll 45 minutes, if Bis decides to join in driving back"

'Should I? This is fun and the chance to talk to Bismuth, without everyone, seems good. I can ask her if she'd be okay giving me a tattoo..' after a couple of seconds more than I’d like to admit of thinking, "Sure, sounds fun"

Peridot tells me to stay and puts Pumpkin in the house. Comes back over and removes the trailer. When he sits back on, he talks again, "You sure? And you do know that you'll have to put up with my music?"

I giggle, "yeah, and how bad can your music choice be?" 

"You don't wanna know" he chuckles, he pulls back on to the road, “I need to get petrol quick then you can hear how bad my music taste is”

“Okay” I giggle back. On the way to the petrol station Peridot notices Pearl and Amethyst.

“Watch them” He’s chuckling, much harder than normal, it’s so contagious.

“Why?” I can’t help but giggle.

As we are about to drive past them, he reeves his engine really hard, the noise made me jump but the drinks Pearl and Amethyst where holding, go all over them and the pavement. As we drive away, I can’t help but laugh really hard as Pearl is shouting and Amethyst is trying to chase us but giving up really quickly. Peridot is laughing the whole time too.

“Peridot!” I say still laughing hard, “That was horrible!”

“Nah, that was hysterical!” he tries to stop laughing, “I wasn’t expecting it to be that bad”. He pulls into the petrol station, getting off he helps me too. “We’ll only be a few minutes, but I need to calm down first, do you think they will recognise it was us?” he snickers as he puts petrol in

“Yeah, probably. Why is your bike so loud?” I stop giggling now and my face hurts from it.

“No baffle and sports exhaust.” 

“Sorry, but what does that mean?” I’m completely confused by what he’s said.

“Ehh… a baffle, kinda helps mutes the noise a bike makes, and sport bike exhausts are really loud even with them. It’s not allowed but it means car divers notice I’m there, so I don’t care” He says removing the pump from his bike. “I’m gonna go pay, be back in a minute.”

“Oh… cool and okay” I wait leaning on his bike and grab my phone to check my messages and notice Pearl and Amethyst are fuming. Garnett and Sapphire are trying to calm them down, Steven’s getting them replacement drinks with Connie, Jasper hasn’t seen them yet and Ruby is just sending laughing emojis. They don’t know yet that it was me and Peridot. I can’t help but burst out in laughter. 

When Peridot gets back and he asks what’s so funny, so I show him my phone and he burst out laughing too. When we calm down, it took quite a few minutes, he gets on his bike and helps me too, “Ready for my bad music choices?” I could hear his smirk

“Hit me with your worst” I giggle

He puts his music on shuffle and the first song isn’t too bad, but I recognise it. He pulls out the garages and he’s heads to the motorway.

“Where have I heard this song from? I recognise it but no idea where from” 

“Shrek 2” is all he says

“Wait.. this is in ‘Shrek’? but is sounds good” I giggle

“Yup, ‘accidently in love’, it’s not bad” he says and then starts humming to it as we reach the motorway. As the next song starts it’s very different. A lot more techno, and Peridot start singing the words. He’s not bad, but I’m getting a little confused by the lyrics.

“This is not the way into my heart  
Into my head  
Into my brain  
Into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing  
The feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love  
We can get a little crazy just for fun  
Just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over  
Till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin  
And I'm ready to blow” 

This is when I realise what this song is about and become a blushing mess and say his name in surprise, but he chuckles and keeps singing any way. He gets on to the motor way and speeds up.

“Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it R▲  
Like it R▲ R▲ R▲  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh”

I’m now pleading with him to change the song.

“Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby  
Make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse  
Beat beat beat beat  
It's like a trigger  
Get me ready to shoot  
Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak  
Little peek  
You can dominate the game  
Cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do  
I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe  
I like it rough”

“PERIDOT! PLEASE A DIFFERENT SONG!”

He finial changes the song and it’s just classical music, he keeps chuckling “Sorry to raunchy for you?” 

“Why do you like that song? Its so.. so.. vial”

“Maybe that’s how I like it” he says it so serios, I can only tense and then he bursts out in laughter. I make a huff noise, slowly he calms down. “Sorry but it is a good song, you be singing it when you lest expect it” he chuckles

“What was it called anyway?” I still sound huffy

“‘flesh’ it’s really catchy.” The music changes again and there are quick a few more song changes till Peridot starts bobbing.

“What’s this one called? It’s much better than the other one you where singing” I can’t help but bob a little too

“‘Red light spells danger’, it’s really catchy too” he goes back to humming.

“How fast are you driving because I didn’t feel much difference?” 

“Just bellow 70mph” he says as he glances down, “Wanna go faster?”

“Ehh… I don’t know…” I tense a little.

“I was joking, I don’t go over the speed limit” he pauses for a moment, “well… not anymore anyway”

He continues to dive and there is a comfortable silence then ‘I’m a barbie girl’ starts playing, I burst out laughing.

“Hey Bis, you ok?” he says with a chuckle, ‘Is he answering his phone while driving?...’

“Hi tinny, I’m fine. You sound like you’re driving your new bike” a booming voice comes through the speakers.

“Yeah, giving a friend a first-time ride. Wanna join us? Was about to start heading back.” He says like I’m not there, I don’t know if it’s good or bad

“Sure. Why’s your friend being so quite?” the person I’m sure is Bismuth replies

“Donno, you ok Lazuli?” Peridot directs at me

“I’m fine, just surprised that ‘I’m a barbie girl’ is your ring tone” I hear Peridot chuckle again and Bismuth gasp

“Don’t tell me it’s that, please Dot” Bismuth wines 

“What?” with a fake innocent voice, “You know me I would NEVER do that to you” he chuckles some more

“I’m gonna get you back for the Dot. Just you wait” you can hear the deviousness through the phone, “Oh, and meet me at the same place as last time?”

“Like to see you try and sure” he says chuckling, after hanging up Peridot talks to me “Sorry, when you see her, you’ll see why she hates that as her ring tone” 

“Okay, it was kinda funny, last song I expected you to like” I giggled

“Oh, I hate it” he chuckled.

He takes the next turn off and the speed we're traveling drops a lot. I can relax better.

"Just a heads up, Bis… she's loud, a little obnoxious and… has a really bad sense of humour… Oh and hugs a LOT" he say the last parts with annoyance.

"She can't be that bad" I chuckle.

I was wrong… very wrong. When we got to her, before I even got off Peridots bike, I am lifted like I weigh nothing into a tight hug by a very tall, muscular woman.

"Ah, so you're Lazuli! It's nice to meet you! Even if my little pear-bear has told me NOTHING about you and your friends!" Bismuth said loud and almost annoyed but when I realise what she called Peridot. I just have to ask, when she let go of me first. 

"Bis, put Lapis down. You'll kill her in your meat claws you clod!" He sounds just as annoyed if not more. 'Clod? What's a clod? And why have you never said this word until now???'

"Fine, pewy-wewy" Bis replies with the smuggest face I have ever seen while she's putting me down

"Don't start that shit again! I am not a fruit! Or a ted! Or a BABY!" I'm he says in a fake annoyed voice trying to hide a smile.

"Before you start fighting," I stand in the middle of them with my hands up, "what on earth is a 'clod'? And why are you calling Peridot 'pear-bear' and 'pewy-wewy'?"

"It’s his favourite insult, I don't know what the word means. The names part because it annoys him and part cause he's basically my baby brother so it’s how I show I care about him" Bismuth says with a huge smile pulling Peridot into a hug

"We need to start heading back. You wanna talk on call, on the way? It’s about a 10-minute drive from here" He says hugging her back with a chuckle.

"Sure tiny, I need to learn about this lovely lady with you somehow" she chuckles as she walks to putting her helmet on. I blush a little at the comment. When we start driving back Bismuth starts the conversation.

“So, Lapis, is Peridot behaving himself? Not getting into trouble?” I can hear her chuckle and Peridot grumble.

“He’s been a good boy” I say giggling, Bismuth chuckles more. “He helped me the other day with a troublesome ex but he’s descent.”

“I wasn’t going to leave you in that situation” He replies in a tone that is comforting

“That’s Dot for you, always tries to do the right thing. He’s too good for his own nature.” She chuckles sadly ‘I wonder what happened.’, there’s a moment of silence, “You have any tattoo’s Lapis?”

“No but I want them, just haven’t found the right artist. You know what I mean?” I’m getting more used to being on the bike so relax a lot more.

“I get it, I’ve done lots of tattoos and had lots done to me. So I get the importance, did you have an idea of what you wanted to get?” Bismuths voice sounds full of curousity.

“I’d be careful with that question, she’s an art student Bis.” Peridot chuckles.

“True” I giggle, “I want to get something water related, I’ve always been drawn to the ocean”

“That’s an interesting choice, I can see why you’re finding it hard to find the right artist” Bismuth replies sounding deep in thought, “If you want, make a couple of sketches of an idea of what you are looking for and I’ll see if I can suggest and artist or see if I can do it?”

“Bis, you’ve throne yourself in the deep end” Peridot laughs.

“If you’re okay with it, I like that idea” I say with a smile, even though I know they can’t see it.

After a couple of minutes of ideal chat, we make it back to our accommodation. Peridot helps me off and helps with the helmet as I couldn’t do it. As we walk in, we see a rather unhappy Pearl and Amethyst, I giggle a little. 

“Hey guys, this is Bismuth” Peridot says gesturing to the tall woman, “Pearl is it ok if we set up in the kitchen? Easier to clean up if there is any spills or blood”

Pearl huffs, “Yeah, just clean up after yourself” she hasn’t even looked up.

“You’re friends always this grumpy?” Bismuth asks chuckling, patting my shoulder.

“No, it’s Peridots fault though” I burst out laughing now. Everyone makes a noise of disbelief while Bismuth grabs Peridots ear with a stern look.

“What did you do the time?” Bismuth says in a deep, stern voice to Peridot.

“You traitor” Peridot says looking at me

“Peridot Quarts” Peridot flinches at that, ‘Quarts is your last name?’ there’s a pause before she asks again but angry sounding, “What did you do?”

“I drove past them and revved my bike making them jump” he replies huffing out like a teenager. I look at Pearl and Amethyst and the look both surprised and angry and the others are giggling.

“What have I told you about doing that?” Peridot doesn’t reply, “Now either say a sincere apology or I’m going home right now, and I am not going to give you a new tattoo for a week”

Peridot looks up in disbelief and mumbles about it being a joke, then talks, “Pearl, Amethyst, I am sorry” he gets hit over the back of the head and give the look that say Bismuth isn’t joking, “I am truly sorry for making you jump to the extent you got covered in your drinks, I will give you the money to replace them and to replace any clothing that may have been ruined by my foolish actions”

Everyone looks them in disbelief that Peridot gives in like that to Bismuth.

“Do you two go out?” Amethyst breaks the silence.

Bismuth break out in a heavy, loud laugh while Peridot turns really red and stutters trying to argue. “N-NO! SHE’S L-LIKE MY SISTER! WHY W-WOULD I DATE HER?!” Bismuth laughs even harder at his response and everyone joins in laughing too.

After, way to long, we calm down, “Come on Peridot, lets get down to bis-ness” she chuckles while Peridot face palms. While Bismuth sets up the kitchen, Peridot looks over her sketches. I’m sketching what I would want over a rough sketch over the section of the body I’d want it.

“I really like this one, but I’m not sure how well it will cover it and not look ruined by the scaring I have there” He says deep in thought.

“Hmm… well take the jumper off and we can see, remember these are only ruff sketches” Peridot nods, and takes his jumper off. It pulls his top a little too, I could see the start of abs but even more scaring, ‘What happened to you… and how muscly are you’

Bismuth looks at the looks at his arm for a few minutes before talking, “Do these scars play up? Because they don’t look to bad up there. They should be fine to tattoo over.”

“Ehh… they’re not like some of the others, its more an annoying itch that won’t go away when they do” Peridot say thinking hard by the look of it. Well that or remembering something he shouldn’t.

Bismuth nods, the snaps her fingers in front of Peridot bringing him back to reality, “If they itch, I am not tattooing them okay? We can work around it”

“Okay, any idea how long it may take?” Peridot glances at me

“Hour and a half or two, maybe, 30 minutes for outline that’s sure. The shading will be all black and white ink so that should help with hiding it” Bis started mucking about with some weird paper.

“What’s that paper for?” I can’t help my curiosity

“This?” Bismuth asks, I nod, “This is a transfer paper that has tattoo safe ink, it’s so I don’t mess up the design and so I can see where I need to tweak because of where or how it sits”

“Can I watch?” I ask shyly and hesitantly

“Sure, if it’s ok with Peridot” I glance at him, he gives a small smile and nod.

I move to sit beside Bismuth and watch as she puts the shape of a rose on his arm and what looks like thorned vines or something similar rap around the rose and his arm a little. After getting it to sit right and to Peridots liking Bismuth start. I flinch a little at the noise but keep watching. I talk to the about the tattoos they have and get to know Bis a bit more.

In about hour and a half it’s almost finished but Peridot needed the toilet, so I show Bis the designs.

“I’m impressed, these are just sketches?” I nod, “Well some would be really good for a starter tattoo. Like… this one, simple and small so if you didn’t like it, you could hide it easily. However, this one. I love it, would this take up a lot of your back?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how painful it would be though…” I say a little nervouse

“Well, it covers one of the lest painful areas, but it depends on how you deal with pain. A tattoo there can be hidden but shown very easily” Bismuth says handing me back my sketch book, “I could do any of those tattoos but take some time to think about it. Like, a few weeks, to think about it because its going to take more than one sitting for you. I’ll give you my number though so you can ask questions if you like” 

“Yeah, that would be helpful thanks” I say with a smile.

Peridot walks back in a few minutes later and sits back down to let Bismuth continue.

“How much older than Peridot are you Bis?” I can’t help my curiosity tonight.

“Ehh… how much older am I then you?” She asks Peridot with hesitancy.

“Hmmm… about 8 and a half years I think.” Peridot say looking at me

“That’s a bit of an age gap…” I say surprised

“I was his babysitter in a way” Bismuth shrugs

There was a comfortable science, well almost science with the tattoo gun being used. Soon enough Peridots tattoo was finished and rapped in clingfilm. I helped tidy up and offered Bis my number.

“Oh, Bis you want to stay the night? It’s tea soon and I know you’re gonna want some drinks with me and the rest” Peridot asks as he cleans the kitchen counter.

“Sure, got a spare matrass in your room?” Bis replies.

“A inflatable on just for you” Peridot stuck his tongue out after saying.


	10. Chapter 10

Peridot point of view

'Focus, stay calm… they don't control you anymore… you just need to relax and not let them win…' I've been repeating this in my head for about a month… but their voices are coming back to haunt me… they are calm but sinister… or angry beyond belief

“If you don’t do this there are repercussions that may mean our deals of”  
"YOU ARE WORTHLESS"  
"SHUT UP YOU ARE FUCKING WAST OF LIFE"   
"You are nothing more than a pet to me. You are no child of mine. You deserve everything we do to you"  
“We are coming for you and you are not getting out this time”  
“You have broken our deal; we are coming for everyone you care about”

I'm losing control like a few years… I need out soon, just a few days break. Just to clear my head… I can’t be around anyone when I’m trying to regain my control, I might hurt them again by accident…

I sneak out late Thursday just after 1am, I couldn't cope anymore. I've been grumpy and snippy with them… staying is putting them in more danger. So, when I leave, I bring Pumpkin, so she can help keep me grounded…

That’s the hope anyway…

I travel back to my house, it’s a barn conversion. It’s got lots of space, 2 floors and a basement. That’s a gym and storage room, though that’s where I try and take everything out when I am overwhelmed. I took my van to be quiet my bike would wake them all up. I left my phone; Rose can track me with it because of what my job is. I need space from her too. She’s great, the only mother figure I have had but like this I can’t think straight, and I can’t control myself, so I have no other option.

When I get to my barn I head straight for the basement. Wrapping my hands up and change into my gym shorts and I start punching one of my many punch bags. Each hit helps me feel more relaxed, after a few hours I go upstairs to sleep. That’s when I just unravel.

I’m back in the gang, 15 years old, stuck driving in a police chase because I know the full layout of the city we are in. More police cars are appearing, there’s gun fire behind me, I’m being shouted at. No screamed at.

"FUCKING HURRY UP AND GET US OUT THIS SHIT!" Someone screams

"I’m t-trying" I can’t help up stutter

"BULLSHIT! YOU AREN'T PULLING YOUR FUCKING WEIGHT! YOU'RE GETTING IT WHEN WE ARE OUT OF THIS!" someone else screams

I don't reply, if I do, I’ll make it worse, I know this. I learn the hard way… too many times the hard way… when I lose the police, I drive back to the base and before I can even take a step out the van my jumpers hood is grabbed, and I’m dragged off. Then everything fades into a black abyss.

I’m jolted back to when I’m 11 years old. I’m in a white cube, in white clothes. I don’t remember how I got here but my friends are here, I’ve not seen them in 3 years… they can't be here. They promised they wouldn’t hurt my friends. I back into a corner as my friends come closer as something looks off about them. Their eyes are completely black, and lifeless. They start laughing at me, taunting me.

"We don’t like you; we never did."  
"Why would we hang out with a sad little girl like you"  
"You’re nothing to us"  
“Why did you hurt all of us?”

The one that first approached me, does the same again. She then talks "You are nothing more than a monster, we could never be friends with you. You did this to us. This is all YOUR FAULT!" 

I start crying and pleading for them to accept my apology, that I didn’t mean for any of this too happen. Their taunts got worse and my skin felt like it was covered in a burning itch. I collapse to the floor pulling my hair screaming for it all to stop, that I’m sorry, to leave me be.

I jolt awake grabbing my gun, ready to pull the trigger. To only see Pumpkin, she forced me to walk up. I sigh then get up to feed her, she’s a good girl. After I feed her, I go back down to my basement and start punching the bag again but harder this time. I don’t register if it hurts or not because I'm too exhausted but if I sleep, I’m just going to relive the past again. I don’t want too and can’t do that.

So instead my mind decides to play more games with me, each punch brings a new memory.

Meeting my friends, making the choice to leave their lives at only 8 or something would happen, being used by the people I thought where my parents, every "training lesson" to teach me my place, every time I broke the law, every single “accident”, how I got caught by Rose. 

One memory sticks out, for a while. It’s the happiest one I have from being in the gang, it’s sad too, depressing even. The longer it plays out the more it hurts and the more I need it to stop.

"Hey, see the docs let you go." A voice I recognise say behind me. I don’t reply though. I keep sitting in the corner starring at the wall. "What they do this time?"

I only shrug. "You ok their bud?" The person talks again.

"Why won’t they give me a name?" There is silence so I continue, "They call me 'thing' and 'it', like I’m not human. My own family, and I’m known as nothing more than a tool with a label"

"Well… is there a name you want 5XG?" I flinch at being called that, but I don’t reply, "I’ll tell you my name if you tell me yours? I’ve been around you for what 7 years? And I can’t believe I’ve never told you my name." 

"6"

"You want that as a name?" the voice is laced with confusing

"No, 6 years"

"Ahh… well, I’m Bismuth. What should I call you?" they perk up a little 

I try to figure out if I can trust them or not so, I don’t reply for a few minutes, "Peridot"

They chuckle lightly, "That’s a pretty name for a pretty girl" I know they’re not mocking me, they are kind and gentle unlike the rest.

"Boy… I’m a boy…"

"I’m sorry, I’ll remember that… Sorry if I a fended you, that wasn’t my intention" I can hear they feel bad for not asking

"It’s ok," I pause, "I am sorry your stuck with me"

I hear a gentle chuckle, leaving me confused, so I turn to see her smile. It’s gentle, kind and almost welcoming, "I’m not stuck with you. You are like a baby brother to me, we are family"

I jolt out that memory and scream as loud as I can, I walk to the wall and punch. I could feel a snap in my hand, and that hurt really bad, so I scream more sitting in a corner breaking down, losing control and losing my grip of reality. Suddenly I feel Pumpkin force her way into my curled-up form and to get me to lay on the floor. She lays on me while I play with here fur and ear with the hand that doesn't hurt. 

After hours go by, I feel calmer, so I go upstairs feed her and put ice on my hand. While I watch Pumpkin each, I realize I’m hungry, but I can hear them saying not to eat. I, however, don’t want to play their games. I know where that leads and it’s to the state of mind that leads back to them.

I make myself a simple sandwich, with cheese and mayo and crisps. I go back to my room and lay on the floor in my closet with Pumpkin laying on me. I each everything but the crusts so I feed them to her. 

I fall asleep there, at least I think so, with no idea how much time has gone by. I don't care about how much has, I feel safe from my mind and them playing with me like a battle that’s going slowly and horribly wrong.

I have no idea how long I’ve been asleep or been zoned out when I hear my front door open, I freeze in panic, 'THEYVE FOUND ME! I CAN’T GO BACK! I CAN’T GO THOUGH THAT AGAIN'. I can hear there is more than one as I hear on open the door to my basement and the other getting close to the steps to get on the same floor as me. I hear the steps get closer and Pumpkin gets ready to attack the intruder.

\------------------------------------------------

Lapis POV day before peridot left

Peridots been acting funny; angry, grumpy, pissing everyone off. So, I decide to call Bis, see if she knows what’s wrong. After a few rings she answers.

"Heyyy. If it isn’t the lovely Lapis, you bis-miss me?" She chuckles

"Hi and no.” I giggle, “It's about peridot, he’s been really angry and grumpy. Any reason why that you may know?" I say calm and thinking about the past few weeks.

"Hmm… when did it start?" She says serious but also you could hear it laced with concerns

"I don't know, maybe a few weeks ago?" I hear another 'hmm', "Well at least we didn't notice anything, until a few weeks ago"

"Okay… just keep me posted, I worry about that little dude a lot" she says sad, like she knows something 'why are you hiding something??' and hangs up.

Later in the day I decide to go out to get some art stuff I was running short on or needed replaced. Amethyst and Pearl join me.

“So, what we here for today Lapis?” Pearl asks.

“I need some new oil paint supplies, a few sketch books and some pencils. You guys can follow if you want?” I say with a smile.

“I’m needing wool for my knitting, so I’ll meet you in 10?” Pearl says wondering off.

“Ha, you’re stuck with me!” Amethyst laughed

“Okay, just don’t persuade me to buy stuff I don’t need again” I giggle to gain a shrug as a response

As I’m about to head back to pay for the stuff I need when Ames grabs my attention. She’s looking mischievously at all the types of glue available, “Ames, no. Last time you bought glue, Rose had to confiscated it because you stuck one of Pearls shoes to the roof and the other to the floor!” I can’t help but giggle.

“AWWWW! Common! Don’t be a spoil sport!” she whines like a baby, so I shake my head and walk away as a signal that if she does, she better be quick. She gets it without Pearl noticing. 

When we get back, Jasper looks like she’s going to rip someone apart.

“Hey, you okay sis?” Amethyst puts a hand on Jaspers shoulder. Jasper makes a grunting noise

“No! Peridot is being such a bitch!” Jasper sounds really angry.

“What did he do?” Pearl interjects

“The little shit has been working on something in their room all day. I needed help with some course work. I knocked, walking, about to ask for help only to be screamed at to get out!” Jasper says in a raised tone

“Did you wait till he said it was okay?” I ask calm

“Well… No… but that doesn’t mean screaming at me!”

“Dude, what if he was jerking off and you wondered in?” Ames asks as we watch Jasper turn beet red not replying

“… Eww…” Pearl says as me and Ames giggle at the pair

“You should apologize next time you see him” I say still giggling

I leave them to go to my room, I put everything away but leave the stuff I need to bring into uni on my desk, so I remember to grab it. ‘Maybe I should check on Peridot… yeah… I’m gonna do that’ in a mater of steps I’m at Peridots bedroom door. I knock lightly and wait; I hear a muffled “come in” so I open the door to a rather messy room. Clothes everywhere, food rappers and paper everywhere.

“What you want?” I hear muffled from Peridot as he’s face down on his bed.

I wonder to his bed and sit on the edge beside him, “You okay? You’ve been out of it for a while”

He turns to me, “I’m fine, just… a bit out of it… ya know?” his voice is very monotone

“I guess, you want to talk about it?” I give a gentle smile, “Also when you screamed at Jasp to get out, you weren’t jerking off, right? Amethyst said you might have and she maybe a little paranoid now” I giggle.

“Nah, it’s nothing and why would I tell? Surely, it’s best to leave it unknown?” his voice doesn’t change at all.

“Sure? And I guess just because it’s funny” I smile

“Yeah, tell her I said sorry for shouting at her. I didn’t mean it” I nod and leave.

\------------------------------------

Day Peridot left

Bismuth Point of view

I jump at my phone ringing it’s 6 at night and I’m watching a horror film. I grab it to see who’s calling and see its Lapis.

“Twice in 2 days… weird…” I answer, “Hey, what can I do you for?” I think it’s funny, so I chuckle.

“Emm… you said to call if anything happens right?” I can hear the hesitance in Lapis’s voice.

“Yeah, did he piss everyone off?” I’m not in the mood to deal with his mess

“No… but… that’s because no ones seen him… all day… and Ruby thought she heard the door open and shut at stupid o’clock this morning” I can’t help but panic.

“Can you go to his room for me?” If he’s done what I think he has me and Rose need to find him soon.

“Yeah, hang on.” I can hear her move about, “What am I looking for?” 

“What’s his room like?”

“Honest, a pigs sty”

“Shit… is his phone on his desk? And his van or bike gone?” 

“Yeah, his phones here and vans gone, Pumpkin too” 

“Shit… Thanks Lapis, is it possible for at least one person to be there till he shows up?” ‘At least he’s taken Pumpkin’

“Ehh… yeah, I can talk to the others, is something going on or we should be worried about?” I can hear the concern growing in her voice.

“Hopefully not, look… I got to go make some calls, let me know the minute he shows up please” I’m beginning to panic, last time Peridots done something like this was 2 years ago.

“Okay, I will. Bye” I get a quick ‘bye’ in as she hands up, I grab my work phone and call Rose. There’s barely a ring before she picks up.

“Work phone at this hour? Is everything okay?” Roses voice is thick with concern

“Peridots missing, left his phone, taken van and Pumpkin. Early hours this morning, Lapis said he’s been off for a few weeks. I think it’s a repeat of 2 years ago” I could hear Rose tense.

“I’ll go to office, check what I can. You go to his flat and call when you get in there. You still have the key to his flat right?” Rose talks and there’s lots of shuffling.

“Yeah, I can be at his flat in 10 minutes.” I grab my stuff and race to my bike and hang up when I sit and start it.

Those 10 minutes of driving where the longest I’ve ever had too. I race up 4 flights of stairs to get to the door. I knock and there’s nothing, so I knock again not very long after. Still didn’t get an answer so, I put the spare key in and get in the flat to find it’s empty. Not even a piece of furniture, I pull my phone out and call Rose again.

“Flats empty, literally. There’s nothing here, like he has moved out” There’s a pause before she answers with a sigh

“Get over here, we’ve got a lot of work to do. How could he just vanish?” I can tell this is stressing Rose.

“I’m heading over now, don’t worry we’ll find him soon. We may need to keep a set of dog training pads on us for when we find him though” I reply leaving the flat and sprinting back down the stairs. 

“Okay be as quick as you can though. I think you are right about this being a repeat though” Rose says before she hangs up

I race to the office building Rose is at, going a little over the speed limit. I rush into the building to find where she is. When I find her, I notice a huge stack of papers and cardboard boxes.

“Why so many boxes?” I notice Rose jumps at my question.

“Oh! Bismuth, it’s just you.” Rose relaxes then rubs her face with a sigh, “These are all on Peridot”

“All?” I look at them closer and notice they hall have ‘2F5L’ on them.

“Yeah, but to make this harder he’s signed to be out his flat by next Monday. So, he must have somewhere else, but I can’t find anything for mortgages or leases under the name ‘Peridot Quarts’” she sighs again.

“Would he try their name?” I start looking at all the category the boxes are labelled as and notice a lot are based off his time in the gang

“Possibly but I didn’t think he would actually try that name… You and I know how much he actually hates it. I hate it too” Rose says turning back to her computer typing in 

After many hours later, they had made a long list of possible places, but they couldn’t send someone to find him or it may end sour if he’s not expecting a stranger.

“Rose it’s almost 3am, we should sleep. You have people looking for him on the street and have the police that will notify you if they come across him or his van” I pause for a minute, “It will take us at least a day and half to go through this list looking thoroughly”

She sided heavily, “Okay, meet here tomorrow at 9?” she paused, “today?”

“It’s not sensibly for us to drive, so sleep here? This place has couches right?” 

Rose nods then lead the way to where we are sleeping tonight


	11. Chapter 11

Bismuth POV

I wake up groggy but get ready to grab my kit and head out to find Peridot. I wake Rose up and we agree to look together as we can do it more thoroughly, and to, if necessary, use force if Peridots mind is telling him to fight us.

“We are a 3rd through the list and still haven’t found his…” Rose sighs as I’m focused on following the satnav.

“This next place we are doing is a bit of a drive… why is a barn in the middle of nowhere on the list?”

“It belonged to Greg’s cousin, Andy. He sold it not to long ago, but it was more of just handing over the rights to it. There’s not a lot on who owns it now, so, I thought it worth a look.”

“We’ll be ready for a 2-hour drive because it’s the opposite direction we started and potential traffic” I sigh

Half the way there when Rose gets a phone call, from a number she doesn’t recognise so we pull over so it can be recorded and traced.

She answers and a voice comes on to which she signs in relief.

“Why did you need to call me Rose? Greg said something about Peri” I have no idea who it, but the man almost sounds annoyed

“Peridots missing, I’m trying to find him but there are quite a few places he could be. So, I was curious about who bought your barn not to long ago” 

“Oh, that old thing? Peri owns it, he was wanting to make it a house. They’re a good kid, I didn’t have an issue with it. When you find him call me, I worry about him too, he’s family”

“Thank you, Andy, that’s really helpful. When we find him, I’ll have him call you instead. Sound good?”

“Ye, sure. See you Rose” he then hangs up before Rose can reply.

“Who’s Andy?” I say looking at her with curiosity

“Greg’s cousin, he originally owned the barn. However, now we know Peridot owns it I think we are on the right track.” She says with a smile.

“You ever going to explain to Steven how Peridots family to you?”

Rose looks caught off guard, “Why would I?! Do you know how much danger that could put him in?!”

This makes me angry, “How about Peridot?! That kid HAS to keep everything a secret from them! They are all his family! And you won’t let him be honest with them using your ‘white lies’ to cover up what you are to scare to admit to them!”

Rose then speaks erreely calm, “If Peridot has an issue with every, he can voice it. Unless it is vital or safe for them all to know, nothing is to be said.”

I don’t reply but go back to driving to the barn. I’m beyond pissed but I have to stay calm for Peri. After about an hour of driving I turn onto a dirt path and follow it till a neon green van is in sight. I slow the van to a crawl and stop about 10 meters away form Peridots van. Getting out me and Rose pad up just in case Pumpkin is waiting to attack when we get in.

Slowly walking up to the barn’s front door, its deathly quiet and looks really dark on the inside. Me and Rose decided it would be best to split up when we get inside.

\----------------------------

Peridot POV

I have no idea how long I’ve been asleep or been zoned out when I hear my front door open, I freeze in panic, 'THEYVE FOUND ME! I CAN’T GO BACK! I CAN’T GO THOUGH THAT AGAIN'. I can hear there is more than one as I hear on open the door to my basement and the other getting close to the steps to get on the same floor as me. I hear the steps get closer and give Pumpkin the command to gets ready to attack the intruders.

"Peridot? You here? We just want to talk!" Is that Pi-Rose? It could be them using a recording of her voice.

A second voice appears, much closer, "Dot we aren’t going to hurt you" is that Bis…

The closet opens suddenly, I scream, curling up while Pumpkin lunges and attacks the person who opened the door.

"Peridot! Get Pumpkin to stop!" I curled up tighter in fear. 

I hear someone run up the stairs, to shout "Pumpkin! Stop!" 

I can’t stop shaking, they don’t approach but Pumpkin makes a physical barrier and growls when they move in the slightest.

"Hey buddy, it’s just me, Bissy, and Rose… I’m sorry I scared you… we’ve been looking everywhere for you…"

I don’t move at all, "Peridot, what happened? Why did you leave without saying something?" It sounded like Rose talking, gentle like talking to a scared little child.

"You had an episode? Flashes and voices, right? Like 2 years ago?" Bis asks. I can only nod.

"Can we come closer? We just want to make sure you’re not hurt" Rose asks I unravel a little bit to shakily show them my sore hand.

"Is that from the wall downstairs in the basement?" Rose asks I nod, "Come here, you need a hug honey"

I move so Rose can hug me, she’s gentle and rocking me a little. It’s calming and makes me more willing to talk to them.

"How much have you eaten?" I can only shake my head as a ‘no’ to Rose because I really don't know when the last time I ate was. "Okay, I’ll make some food, I will leave Bismuth with you for a while. Is that okay?" I nod and Rose leaves the room

"Peridot?" I look up at Bis, "I want to get you to a hospital because of your hand, I won't leave your side and we will only go when you are relaxed, okay? And we need to talk about what has happened the past couple of days" I nod then cuddle up to her. “We also need to get you a t-shirt and washed. No offence but you stink” Bis chuckles, I nod letting out an airy laugh.

Rose came back upstairs with a bowl of soup, then moves to grab me t-shirt, hoodie and trousers, “You can change after you finish eating and shower, okay?” I nod

“What happened bud? Just overwhelmed and confused?” Bismuth asked rubbing my back

“Y-yeah… I don’t like the lying… and they haven’t made a move yet…” my voice is weaker and quiter then normal.

I notice Bismuth give Rose a look that screams ‘I told you so, you should have believed me’

“Peridot” Rose hesitates, then sighs, “What do you want to tell them?”

“Everything” is all I reply with not even looking at her

Rose almost sounded unhappy at this, “That could put them in danger”

“I don’t like lying”

“I know but it’s white lies. Exaggerating and withholding certain things to keep them safe. White lies are the safest for them to know”

“But it is lying”

Bismuth talks this time, “Why not after you are changed and showed, on the way to the hospital you and Rose can come to an agree me?”

I nod but I can feel Roses hesitance to agreeing to this when she say okay handing me the clothes. In the shower I can feel my hand hurt gradually more and more. When I get out, Bis is waiting for me. 

“You need a hair cut dude” she chuckles, then turns serious, “Rose, isn’t going to want to tell them anything. She believes her ‘white lies’ are protecting them. Do… do you think they are protecting them?” 

I think about how to answer, ‘On one hand, yes, the truth isn’t great. On the other they can’t protect themselves from something they don’t know and how am I meant to look out for them when they learn the truth about me and Rose...’

“I… I want to believe it will protect them but… I know it won’t and it will hurt them more to learn the truth not from me and Rose… Also, my hand hurts… can we go now?” my voice sounds a bit more normal

“Sure, just stand your ground. I know it’s hard to for you with Rose, but you can do it little man” Bis says ‘patting’ my back, it’s more like slapping my back but hey, can’t blame her she’s all muscle.

In the car me and Rose try to find a middle ground on when to tell them. I am adamant about telling them everything. Rose on the other hand… didn’t want to relinquish anything and it was getting harder for me not to just side with her.

“This could put them all in danger! I wanted to leave that side of me behind!” Rose suddenly shouts, I can’t help but cower in my seat and not reply. So, Bismuth pulls to the side.

“Peridot, Rose didn’t mean to shout” she said turning to me slowly showing her hands in a ‘I surrender position’ as she moves to join me in the back. “Rose, you drive to the hospital. I’m sure you have lots of work to catch up on, so, I’ll stick with Dot and get him back to the others” 

I could hear anger in her voice even if she tried to hide it, but Rose didn’t argue with Bismuth. The drive was long and quiet. It left my head running all over the place, it was infuriating. Fortunately, Bismuth knows me well, so she pulled me into a comforting hug, and it helped drown out everything.

Once Rose dropped us off at A&E, Bis took the lead and talking to the nurses and doctors for me. I owe her big time for all this, even if she tells me otherwise. It took about a few hours to get an x-ray of my hand to just be told I fractured a few bones and get given painkillers and a splint to help it heal. 

Bis and me decided to walk the way back it wasn’t too late just after 8 at night and would take an hour, leisurely, to walk back to the accommodation.

“You’ve not talked much since Rose shouted… you are holding up okay?” I could hear the worry in her voice.

I hesitate to answer, leading her to figure out why, “I thought you worked through all this… I guess the state you were in has set you back a bit am I right?” 

“Y-yeah… just too much like them in that moment after… y’know” I don’t even look at her

“hmm… how about I stay with you for a few days? Or you can stay at mine till you’re a bit more together?” I shake my head

“There’re going to make a move soon, its halfway through the year” I pause a little, “I just need to get back to work”

“Being busy really helps you huh?” she chuckles, “Well, I don’t care what you say, I’m staying tonight no mater what you say” 

I chuckle because she stuck her tongue out at me and pulled me into a side hug, making me almost lose my balance. As pay back I get an idea.

With a smug look on my face, “Fine, you can stay the night. If you can keep up” then I start sprinting away with Pumpkin beside me

I can hear Bis say things like ‘This isn’t fair’ or ‘I’ve not ran in like this with you in years’. I can help but laugh at her as she keeps up but just a bit behind me. When I see the accommodation, I push a bit more and get in through the door before she’s in front of the building and lock the door laughing really heavy.

While laughing and leaning against the door wait for Bismuth to beg to be let in, I hear something smash behind me. I tense and slowly turn around to see everyone staring at me. ‘I should have just walked with Bismuth… WHY DIDN’T I WALK WITH HER?!’

“Uhhh… H-hi guys?” I say with an awkward wave, then hear the door try to move and Bismuth shouting out of breath for me to open the door. They all looked read to hurl questions at me, but I talk first, “What every you are all about to say, hold that thought for a minute”

I turn, unlock the door and Bismuth goes straight to telling me of before the other can say a word, “We walked and RAN here for an hour from the hospital and you pull that trick on me? Are you 12? Well… I know you didn’t get to act 12 at 12… so, I understand why but I have your painkillers and I have to call Rose still about what the doctors said about your hand and-” 

She stops talking to me when she hears an ‘eh hem’ from one of them, so, she slowly tares her gaze from me to the others “Uhh… Hey guys, how are you all doing?” she says just as awkward as me with the say awkward wave.

Sapphire speaks first, “I think we should all have a meeting to disuse the past few weeks, yes?” I gulp because I know I’ve not been the nicest to them… so I just nod and walk to the living room followed by Bis after giving her a pleading look.

When everyone’s sitting there’s an uncomfortable silence, no one wants to go first, so it stays like that for a while with them all staring at me

“I… I’m sorry” I break the silence staring at the floor, “The past few weeks I’ve not been the nicest and would react poorly. I don’t have an excuse”

I feel a hand on my shoulder, but the weight and feel of the size it’s Bismuths, so she talks for me next.

“Peridot, sometimes, when feeling a mix of emotions reacts bad because he doesn’t understand how they work. He tends to bottle them up and then explodes. That’s why he left the other day, so he wouldn’t do that around the people he cares about.” Her voice is gentle and full of empathy because she knows I’m not allowed to explain the whole situation.

“Why where you at the hospital and what happened to your hand dude?” Amethyst asks, “Did you beat up some dude? Or something like that?”

I look at Bis on what to say, she just nods. I wanted to scream at her, ‘YOU’RE BEING SO HELPFUL BISSY THANKS!’

“I… I may have… punched a wall…” my voice getting quitter and quitter. I still haven’t looked at any of them other than to say hi

“Why… would you punch a… wall?” that sounded like Ruby asking

“I missed the punch bag?” I squeaked out and tensed

“That’s not very convincing… did you do it on purpose?” I looked to Bis for help again after Ruby probing further. When I wasn’t answering I heard someone get and sit in front of me.

“You punched the wall because, in Bis’s words, you exploded, right?” that sounded like Lapis, but I just nodded instead of looking up. I shut my eyes now.

“What made you so overwhelmed you punched a wall so hard to need to go to hospital? You can tell us” I felt Lapis’s hand on my cheek to try and get me to look up.

‘If I tell, I’m in trouble. If I don’t, I’m in trouble later. UGHHH!’ I shake my head as a ‘no’

“Peridot, please tell us?” That sounded like Steven, I could feel Bismuth tense up. ‘Don’t answer, don’t answer, don’t answer, dontanswerdontanswerdontanswer’ I could feel myself tense and have to fight back the urge to say something

“Peri… you okay? It’s just a question, you don’t have to say anything” I could hear Lapis’s voice full of concern.

I abruptly stood up and sprinted to the downstairs toilet, to throw up what little I had eaten. ‘Why did Steven have to talk? Why…’ I couldn’t hear any steps or voices behind me, but I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder so focused on that. I could hear the person who had a hand on my shoulder ask everyone to leave and get me some food to eat and something to drink when I leave.

When they removed their hand, I heard the door shut and get looked. This put me more on edge.

“Peridot” ‘Shit it’s Garnett’ “You’re not allowed to tell us, right?” I nodded

“Hmmm… Related to you job, as to why you can’t tell us?” I nodded again

I heard her walk closer, “Will you ever be allowed to tell us?”

‘What do I say… ‘yes, I will be able to tell you all one day. You will get to know all mine and Roses secrets’ or ‘no, I will never be allowed to. I will never tell any of you cause it’s traumatic and you will all hate me for ever’ I have to be honest… she can tell a lie…’

“You can’t tell any of them my answer”

I hear her step closer and move beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder, gently talks, “I promise”

“I-I can’t… unless necessary or safe. Boss decides, can’t argue with t-them” ‘can’t tell them anything, danger and unnecessary knowledge’

Garnett doesn’t reply straight away, “you got more anxious at Lapis asking questions, why is that?” I don’t reply but I want to cry, I know the answer, I’m not proud of myself, “You like her, don’t you?”

I could feel my anxiety bubbling up in my stomach making me want to throw up, ‘why can’t I deal with questions from these people but others I can lie and withhold the truth with eases’

“Yes…” I finally say and my need to throw up vanishes

“If you tell her, would it put her in danger?” I can only nod, “I’ll get Bis for you” she says walking out.

Why Bismuth finally appears she sits next to me, the same way we did when I was littler, “I covered for you. They shouldn’t ask any questions. Garnett told me, you confessed something me and Rose don’t know. Wanna tell me about it?”

“I’m in love with Lapis… I have been since I met her…” I say looking up at her feeling confused, lost, ashamed and guilty

“Ah… that explains a lot then.” I give her an even more confused look, “Every time you mess up, she’s near. You can’t keep a secret near her… you are also happier and more open to her… I don’t get to put a hand on your face, nor does Rose”

“How do I stop feeling like this then?” I can feel a tear or two moves down my cheek

“Baby bro… You can’t, I’m sorry” she pulls me into a hug, “5 minutes then food?”

“Yeah, please”

After the 5 minutes, Bis stands up and decided to carry me like a baby to the kitchen, “PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT AN INFANT!” I scream trying to fight back

I hear laughs from the living room when she replies “Awww is little Pewy frustrated and hungry?” she moves closer to me and whispers, “I told you I would get pay back and you can’t fight back because of your hand”

I can feel the smugness she has radiate off her, as I shrink, grumbling about how she’s getting payback for her ring tone being ‘I'm a barbie girl’. She heated me up some noodles and asked where my inflatable mattress was. After eating I said ‘goodnight’ to everyone and went to my room.

“You going to be long inflating that? I’m shattered” I said after yawning.

“Nah, be done after you’re changed” Bis smiled

I only nodded and got changed in front of her, I had plenty of times, so I wasn’t as ashamed if it was someone else in the room. I then laid in my bed, instead of memories or nightmares, I wanted something nice.

As I drifted off my thoughts moved to Lapis, I just had to accept them. 

I am laying down on the ground outside my barn staring at the stars, shining bright, but I got up and moved inside the barn to lay on my bed. I was in nothing but my boxers which was weird but thought nothing of it. Relaxing with my arms resting under my head.

I heard light footsteps move towards me, I wasn’t scared or worried about being attacked, so I relaxed and shut my eyes. Shortly after the footsteps the bed moved a little, but I didn’t turn my head, instead, a smiled appeared on my face.

“Looking at the stars earlier without me, hmm?” a voice said in my ear, soft but teasing. I hummed as a reply.

I felt a weight move on the bed to put pressure on my hips, “That’s mean, I was in the shower. You should have waited for me and we could have looked at them together” I could feel them lean closer putting their hands on my chest.

I opened my eyes a little to see just Lapis’s face, a ruler’s length away, “You went in the shower without me, that’s really mean” I teased back

“Hmmm… True…” she teased, “Why don’t I make it up to you then?”

Before I could answer she leaned in and kissed me, her hands stayed on my chest and I moved mine to her thigh gripping lightly. I moved them slowly up from her thighs to her hips, up to rest on her waist under a t-shirt she was wearing. 

She pulled away just enough to talk but so I could still feel her breath on my skin “Hmm… I think this it’s getting too hot, don’t you?” 

I nodded and watched her pull away to sit. I could feel her wiggle a little against my hips, making my breath get caught in my throat. she giggled at this, as she was pulling the top off, she was looking at me and teasingly stopped to speak, “Wake up and tell me then”

I then sprung out of my bed, I felt something wet between my legs. Which confused me, then I remembered what I was dreaming about. I looked where bismuth would be asleep, to find her awake, looking at me with a smug smile. I remembered that I sometimes talk in my sleep.

“Don’t tell Rose or her!” I blurt out blushing

"Just as well you weren't born with a dick, or you'd be as hard as a rock" I blushed really hard and stuttering like crazy, "Chill little bro, I won’t tell either, but get a shower and changed" she laughs as I blushed even more somehow.


	12. Chapter 12

Lapis POV

“Morning Peri” I glance over my shoulder seeing a small blush and gently smile on his face

“Does everyone have to go uni today? I was thinking about having a trip” Peridot asks as he grabs a cup

“You do know how Pearl would react, right?” 

“I have an idea for that” he smirks, “We make it a ‘study’ trip, end of term tests is soon, stress is high. Or, worse comes to worst, mental health day”

“I don’t know if that will work, but I would love to see you try” I giggle at him

“Challenge accepted, Steven, Connie?” Peridot turns to Steven taking a drink, “Trip out of uni for the day, relaxing, studying and living a little, what ya think?”

Steven walks over, “Where would this trip be too?”

“I know a beach, hour or two drive away, secluded, caves, rockpools, little bit of a wooded section near for shelter” Peridots got a huge smile on his face

“I like the idea, fresh air and sunlight” Connie smiles

“Hmmm… If everyone’s up for it, then I’m bringing trunks” Steven beams, “Pearls going to be a challenge though”

“I got that covered, you talk to the others, leave Pearl to me” Peridot says cracking his knuckles. 

“Pearl will be down in a few minutes so good luck” Steven says running to the others. After a few minutes Pearl appears all dressed and sorted for the day.

“Pearl?” Peridot speaks grabbing her attention, “I’m in a bit of a situation, I’m stressed with the studying and course work. Do you think taking the day off is a good idea?”

Pearl becomes intrigued at the chance to be mum bird, “Well, depends, is it the environment? Course load? Or a bit of a mix of many things?”

“A mix, I was thinking if I’m finding it stressful maybe everyone’s getting a little stressed. What do you think?” He sounds so innocent

“That is a possibility” Pearl says resting a hand on her chin thinking

“I thought if I take the day off it might be nice to offer it to everyone? I was going to go a nice secluded beach and study there, for the fresh air of course. With the hope it will help, would you want to come if everyone else is?” Peridot mimics her actions and it’s so hard not to laugh

“I suppose it’s not a bad idea, but it’s still missing a day of studying and lessons” ‘oh no… Peridots losing’

“Well I still am mysterious, amn’t I? How about if you and everyone else comes, I will answer 2,” he wiggles 2 fingers in the air, “things you and everyone else would like to know about me?”

‘That sly dog… how can he use that as a bribe…’ Pearl looks surprised by the offer, going into deep thought staring right at Peridot. She sighs, “Fine you win. Beach study trip it is but how are we going to get there?”

“Make sure everyone’s ready in half an hour and all will be reveled” Peridot says running off grabbing keys and his helmet.

“The 2 answers, where they really a game changer for you?” I nudge Pearl a little

“Yes and no but I would say it’s a great option” Pearl smiles looking at me, “How we going to let them all know?” I give Pearl one look then walk the bottom of the stairs

“EVERYONE HAS 30 MINUTES TO GET READY FOR A TRIP OUT TO THE BEACH!” I shout and hear Steven yell ‘yussss’

I grab everything I need and put them in my rucksack and change into a bikini with a long flowy skirt and t-shirt. ‘I’m gonna swim in the water, or just sit in it, depending on how warm it is there’ When I’m sortied, I meet everyone in the living room.

“How did Peridot persuade you, Pearl?” Amethyst asks with a huge grin

“We get to pick 2 questions to get an answer too, but we all have to decide on them” Pearl says with a smug look

“No way… the possibilities… how are we meant to come up with them…” I giggle at how shocked Amethyst is. Before anyone else can say something, the front door opens.

“I’ll be a minute then we can head” Peridot say sprinting up to his room. Once he comes back down, we are all standing ready to follow him, “Okay, rules. Tidy your mess, the bus is borrowed. No need to bring food, I have food, barbecue and a cooler with lots of juice and water and who ever calls shotgun have Pumpkin at their feet.”

He says walking away while I shout ‘shotgun’ sprinting to get to the bus, hearing Amys say it’s not fair and everything. It takes 10 minutes to get everyone and their stuff in because of arguing between Amys and Jasp.

“So, do we want the radio on? Because I’m not subjecting Lapis to my music again” Peridot laughs while I blush.

“I don’t have an issue with your music unless it’s that one song.” I say crossing my arms huffing.

“What song? I wanna know so I can play it all the journey” Jasper say with an evil grin with Amythest agreeing.

“Pleaseeeee don’t tell them the name of the song Peridot…” I say pleading, he glances at me quick turning back to the road ‘Did Peridot just blush again at me…”

“I’ll tell you all later when Lapis can escape so you can all judge for yourself” Peridot chuckles

“No fun” Amethyst crossing her arms huffing 

The journey was familiar, and we were all talking and laughing. After an hour and half, we are at the beach and I realize why it is familiar, we had been here when we where younger a few times.

“Dude, we’ve not been here in years… how did you know about this place?” Amethyst says jumping out the bus in disbelief

“Did a bit of a road trip a few years and came across it, I come here every now and again so though everyone would enjoy it” Peridot says almost in a sad tone getting out the bus grabbing a bag and barbeque, ‘I wonder if he’s okay..’

We get everything out the bus and follow Peridot, “When’s everyone gonna feel hungry?” he says setting the barbeque down and pulling out sausages and burgers 

“We should probably eat at 12:30-1ish” Pearl says laying on a beach towel down and grabbing sun cream

“Yeah! After a water fight in the water!” Steven say sprinting to the calm water to be followed by Connie, Jasper and Amethyst

“You coming, guys?” I turn to ask Pearl, Garnett and Peridot because Sapphire and Ruby are making out on the bus. Garnett nods and Pearl sighs standing up.

“Nah, I’m fine. I don’t have a change of clothes” Peridot says laying on the sand with his eyes shut. I give Garnett and Pearl a look that says I’ll catch up

“Scared of the water or can’t swim?” I ask getting my skirt and top off

“Neither” Peridot says without looking, this piques my interest

“So why then?” I say sitting next to him, “And don’t say it’s your clothes, if you’re self-conscious that’s okay, you have a hoodie. Just take your trousers and hoodie off then join us”

He blushes a little, “I’m not getting out of this, right?”

“Nope” I say popping the ‘p’, then grab his hand dragging him up to stand, “Come on, it will be fun” 

He looks at me, his blush got a bit bolder when he looked at me, making me raise an eyebrow putting a hand on my hip. He sighs, taking his hoodie off and trousers, I grab his hand and drag him to the water. Everyone cheers that’s he’s joining. Jasper asks why he’d keep his top on, purposefully soaking it.

“I know, I’m irresistible Jasper, but it’s staying on” Peridot says with a voice full of sarcasm, ‘you damn well know you are irresistible’ 

Jasper turns really pink and starts trying to talk but couldn’t form a sentence, we couldn’t stop laughing at her. Suddenly Jasper grabs Peridot and throws him shouting ‘yeet’ and as a response Peridot shouts ‘clod’ before hitting the water hard. We all laugh but after a few minutes we start feeling uneasy as Peridot hadn’t resurfaced.

“He’s not dead… Right?” Jasper says and that makes everyone start moving to wear he was but stop when Jasper screams falling under the water.

“What’s happening… is there a sea monster…” Amethyst asks Panicked

“No, there is no such thing a sea monster A-” Pearl gets interrupted by a familiar laugh.

Peridots floating a little a way from where Jasper resurfaced, “YOU LITTLE SHIT! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” 

“Nahhh… you’re too soft for that, BFG” Peridot says chuckling be, we all freeze.

“I’ve not been called that in, like, 10 years…” Jasper stairs at Peridot in disbelief

“Oh… Sorry… is that the wrong thing to say?” Peridot asks with a totally different demeaner

“Jasper hasn’t been called that because only one person did, she vanished though” Steven say sadly

“Ah, sorry, I won’t call you it again. I should go get cooking if everyone wants to avoid food poisoning” Peridots says before swimming to the shore.

“That was weird. What is it people called Peridot calling you that?” I say turning to Jasper

“I think that’s the same Peridot…” Jasper says slowly turning to us

“No, she was tinny and was louder. Not to mention a GIRL” Amys pauses, “He can’t be her, unless he’s trans. I doubt he even is” she says throwing her hands up.

Without thinking I turn back to the shore looking at Peridot and say, “But he has the same eyes and shyness about him…” 

“I agree with Lapis and Jasper on this” Garnett as looking at Amethyst

“No, you are all being rude. You can’t assume or go up to someone and accuse them of being transgendered” Pearls voice is full of disbelief that we would say something like this

“Well, the only people he would open up to about this Mum, Bismuth and Lapis. But we could use one of our questions to ask him” Steven says slowly making me snap my head back

“Why me?!” I ask in full of confusion

“Have you not seen the way he looks at you? Or how he’s better when you’re around him? Not to mention he was blushing at you all day?” Garnet says with her sunglasses halfway down her noise and an eyebrow raised. This makes me blush profusely

“Should I talk to him then?” I ask hesitantly, receiving nods from everyone and a thumbs up from Garnett, “What do I ask him about?” I say turning back to see him Laying on the sand

“Anything, just talk to him” Connie says putting a hand on my shoulder

\----------------------------------------------

Peridot POV

I slay on the sand, with my eyes shut lost in thought, ‘How could I slip up like that… their gonna know now. I’m not going to be able to escape questions. I’ve followed protocol and texted Rose, she just needs to hurry up and call because they won’t believe any ‘white lies’. What am I going to do…’ 

I could hear soft steps come closer, but I don’t feel worried because I know who it is, “Peridot, can I sit with you?” I can help be relax and let go of my worries when I hear Lapis talk.

“Sure, but I may have to leave for a bit, I’m expecting a call” I say not opening my eyes, but I can hear Lapis lay on the sand beside me

“Are you okay? You didn’t hurt anyone, you know that right?” I turn to her smiling gently

“Yeah, just though you guys would want a little bit of space. Reminders can be difficult to deal with” I still haven’t opened my eyes because if I look at her, I will find it so hard not to spill everything…

We lay beside each other for a few minutes before my phone rings. Lapis asks if she should leave, I say it’s okay to stay and answer.

“I got your text, think they could be onto you?” I can hear Roses worry, “Do you think if they ask, lying would work?”

“No boss, you know that” I say so Lapis doesn’t figure out who I’m actually talking too

“Okay, if they ask, you can say but be careful about what you do say”

“Sure, what about the other thing I asked about the other day” I reply meaning the text

“Your call, but if anything, bad happens. It’s all on you, so, you better be prepared to work twice as hard as before” Rose says sternly

“Okay, thanks for calling boss” I say hanging up, with a huge smile on the inside relaxing again with my arms under the back of my head.

“They weren’t getting you in trouble, were they?” I turn my head to face Lapis, to see her laying on her side facing me

“Nah, just clearing up a few things for me” I say smiling. She doesn’t say anything but looks like she’s debating it, “If you want to ask something go for it, I won’t take it off the 2 questions” 

I chuckle seeing her tense, “The others think you have a crush on me…” she says looking away, blushing a little bit, “Do you like me, in that way?”

I could almost hear fear of rejection in her voice, “Yes” I reply for her to meet my gaze. She turned pink, “I like you a lot in that way Lazuli”

“Good” she smiles, “because I like you too” Lapis says moving closer, “Can we cuddle? Like that time, I was in your room?”

“Sure, only if you be my girlfriend though” I say with a smirk moving my left arm

“I’m okay with that” she says putting her head on my chest, “When are we allowed to ask our two questions? Or does that not apply to me anymore?”

“I was kidding about the two questions thing, I’ll answer any within reason. Anyway, there’s some stuff you’ll all probably want to know first” I say shutting my eyes

“Like what? Can I know first?” I can hear a smugness in her voice

“Sure, one of the main things is I’m trans. Something tells me the you guys where picking up on that” I say then, kiss her head, “If that puts you off me then, that’s okay. I get it”

“Yeah, we where a little. More 50-50 though and doesn’t bother me, I’ve dated men and woman. So, you’re in luck” She says moving closer, “Anything else?”

“Nah, the rest will have to wait” after that we just relax, we are like that for a while till I hear the others coming closer, “I need to move to cook food sorry”

When I move away from Lapis, I start up the barbeque and start cooking food. I could feel someone looking over my shoulder, when blue hair catches my attention. “Amys is wondering when the food is gonna be done, she said, ‘I’m going to die of hunger’” Lapis says dramatically 

“Well five minutes for these but it would be unfortunate to have to bring back a dead body so in the big rucksack I brought, there’s; crisps, fruit, chocolate, biscuits, veg dip stick, various dips and salsa.” I say pointing to my back, she walks away and calls Amethyst who screams at the food opinions

She gets stopped by Pearl who tries to reason that she needs to eat a roll first. To then have Garnett walk past her eating some veg sticks and dip. Pearl gets distracted by Garnett, resulting in Amethyst getting dips and crisp, making everyone laugh.

“Foods cooked, help yourself” I say grabbing a burger and sausage roll with toppings.

“So, about the two questions. Is there anything you would us avoid?” Pearl asks after taking a seat near me

“I’ve decided to be nice and I’ll answer as many questions as you want. Within reason though” I say shrugging as everyone joins making a circle

“We came up with two, so I guess we can start with them then work from there” Garnett said calmly eating dip

“Okay, fire away” I reply calm reaching for a drink in the cooler

“Is there anything you’ve lied to us about?” Pearl asks, I could hear the hesitance 

“Yes, but anything I’ve lied about has been an order from my boss” I say taking a sip of juice, “Somethings they’ve said I can tell the truth about, others I can’t, so, please don’t ask what’s a lie and what isn’t”

“This one may seem… weird… Is there a chance we knew you when we where younger?” Connie asks rubbing her neck

“Yeah” I reply grabbing pumpkins ball throwing it, “‘Little Perry’ you all called me if I remember right but that was maybe 12 years ago now?”

I don’t look at them and get ready for the worst, “Why didn’t you tell us? And why did Rose introduce you as a stranger?” Ruby asks sounding rather pissed

“My job and the fact I have become a completely different person the one you met all those years ago” I hang my head in shame

“Why would that stop you?! You could have contacted us what 4 years go?!”

“Yeah, like any of you would have wanted to be around me 4 years ago.” I say sighing, “Look… What I did, was wrong, I get it… but you have to understand that the little girl you knew, she’s gone, and leaving behind me. I’m nothing like her, especially 4 years ago. I was effectively brain washed, and I am still dealing with how I was treated after I left you all.”

“What happened in those years you weren’t around?” I turn to see that Lapis asked that question

“The gang happened.” I sigh heavy rubbing my face with both hands, “Bullying, manipulation, Bis says. abuse but I don’t believe that… not fully anyway… I had to become emotionless because I was going crimes and had to carry certain… pieces of equipment when I was allowed to. Leave the base” 

“What equipment?” Pearl says eyeing me

“Depends, normal pocketknife. However, depending on the job… a bat or… sometimes… a gun” I say avoiding eye contact

“Does this job of yours, mean you still use one?” Pearl says crossing her arms. I stand up walk to the bus and reach under my seat to grab something. 

When I walk back, I have a Glock, standing in front of them I remove the clip and clear the chamber, dropping it in the center of the circle. “Does that answer your question?”

“AWESOME!” Amethyst says grabbing it, “Let me shoot it!” 

I take it from her hands, “No, if you are anything like what you were when we were little. There is no chance of you shooting it, plus I’d get in big trouble if my boss knew you even held it”

I sit back down with it in front of me, “Can you shoot it then?” I give Amethyst the most unamused face I can muster

“Do you always have it on you?” Lapis asks

“Yeah, normally” I say with a weak smile, “Any more questions?”

“Why did you come back?” I look at Steven, to see him looking at the gun

“That’s more complicated and it involves talking about my job, so, I’m not allowed to say. Sorry” I reply rubbing my neck, “I’m going to put this back”

When I put it in the back in the bus, I sit in the driving seat and hit my head a few time, then rest it on the steering wheel with my eyes shut. I’m probably sat there for 5 or 10 minutes till I hear a door open and shut.

“Thanks for being honest, although I’m a little upset you didn’t say something sooner” Steven says sighing

“There’s more I want to say but I can’t, you understand, right?” I don’t even look at him

“Yeah, I get it. Secrets to keep who you love safe are important, I guess…” he sounds angry now, so I lift my head

“You okay Steven?” when I look at him, I can see conflict in his face

“You’re close to my mum? Why would she keep you a secret and if she kept you a secret what else is she hiding?” He says giving me a defeated look

“Clod” I say looking at my hands, “Look, hypothetically, if I knew she had secrets from you. I wouldn’t be able to tell you. On the other hand, if you ask her she may tell you and if she didn’t, hypothetically, you couldn’t say if you got any ideas about it for many one in particular because everyone has something to hide” 

“Are… are you hinting at something?” Steven says looking at me funny

“I’m not but if I was, which I’m not, you didn’t get any ideas from me because my secrets are being told in an unrelated manner” I say trying to hit to Steven ‘Yes she is hiding so much from you and everyone, all this was her idea, ask her, find a way to get her to tell you everything because there is so much you need to know’

He gets a look in his eyes that says he’s picking up on my hint, “So, hypothetically, if she was keeping secrets from me. In which you don’t know, I should find a way for her to tell me because they are important?”

“Hypothetically, yes, but I don’t know and nor would I because this is all hypothetical” I say with a grin that’s he has understood

“Thanks Peridot lets head back to the others. Pearl says we should look to leave at 4-4;30ish” Steven say patting my shoulder, “Also I say Lapis cuddling on you” he wiggles his eyebrows, “you 2 a thing now?”

“No problem and that’s early, but its pearl. We were but don’t know if she wants to after those questions…” I say opening my door

“I think she still want to” Steven say walk to me

“How do you know?” I look at him perplexed

“She’s on her way here, so, I’m gonna run a head and leave you 2 to talk” he says running away, my only response is an audible gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> Was going to have this chapter go very, very differently but desided against it as it was abit 0-0 .-. '~' "AHHH" :'( (i dont know the word... only how to covay in emjois and such..)
> 
> Might release it in a few chapters, if people are interested


	13. Chapter 13

(Over 12 years ago) 3rd person

Steven and his mum were waiting for some of his friends so everyone could go to the beach. Lapis and Connie had stayed the night before getting all excited about their trip to the beach. 

“How long is it going to take for Perry to get here? Jasper and Amethyst will already be there eating everything” Lapis whinnied looking out of a giant window looking for her small friend.

“She shouldn’t be to long she’s never late before” Connie says joining to stare out the window

“Ughhh!” Lapis says sliding her face down the window, “She’s promised she’d be here. She loves the beach”

Rose approaches placing a gentle hand on Lapis shoulder while giggle, “She was getting dropped off, maybe the person dropping her off got lost a little. We have plenty of time to get there so stop making face prints on the window”

“MUUUM!” Steven shouts form another room, “IS PERRY HERE YET?!”

Rose giggles then goes to find Steven, “No, she is running a little late today”

Lapis and Connie are still staring out the window when a car with blacked out windows pulled up, a few minutes later it pulls away leaving a short blond behind walking toward the house with her head down.

“ROSE! STEVEN! PERRYS HERE!” Lapis and Connie shout together rushing to the front door. When they open the door their smiles faulter at seeing their small friend sniffle.

“What’s wrong?” Lapis asks wrapping her arms around the smaller person and carrying her inside to the couch, “You can tell us you know?”

“Yeah, we want to help” Connie says gently joining them on the couch, “Talking helps you feel better”

“It’s nothing really, just some people I live with aren’t nice” Perry curls up against Lapis, who in returns pulls her into a hug.

“Do we need to beat them up?” Lapis says trying to flex muscles in her right arm. Only to be laughed at, “Hey, I’ll have you know I’m really strong”

“Yeah but maybe leave the beating up to Jasper, she’s scarier.” Connie says laughing

After a few minutes of laughing Steven bursts into the room with a new bag on his back and a huge smile, “We ready to go? And what do you think of my bag Perry it’s a cheeseburger” 

“I WANT ONE!” Peridot shouts jumping of the couch to look at the bag, “It’s so cool!”

Rose walks towards them with Greg both with bags in their hands, “Come on, into the van all of you” After getting everyone in and everything secured, Rose turns to face them all, “We are going to a different beach today, it’s a little bit out of the way but it will still be fun. If you are allowed Peridot you are more than welcome to stay tonight.”

“Ehh… I’d have to call my mum, but I’d like too”. Peridot replies with a huge smile, “I’ll call her just now”

“Okay, lets hit the road” Rose says getting a cheer from everyone.

After a few minutes of Peridot on call she has a huge smile on her face, “My mum says I can, she told my to call her when I get back so she can drop off clothes for me” 

“Have you been to a sleep over before?” Steven asks with stars in his eyes, only for Perry to shake her head as a ‘no’, “Ohhhh, we are gonna have to make this the best sleep over ever!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to the present, still 3rd)

“Hey” Lapis says making Peridot jump, giggling she conituse “You okay? You get stuck in thought there?” 

“Yeah, sorry. Was thinking about the first time we all came to this beach and the sleep over that followed” Peridot replies with a small smile, that then fades, “Are you made at me for not telling you sooner?” 

Stepping in front of him so he looks straight at her, “No, upset, yes but it’s not like I’m going to stop going out with you because of it.” She gently takes his hand. “Come on, we all have a lot to talk about. Even if you are different your still our Little Peri” 

“I’m taller than you, if anything your Lill’ Lappy” Peridot chuckles, gently gripping Lapis hand leading back to the beach.

“I’m not that much shorter than you, maybe a few inches.” Lapis giggles back

“More like half a foot, I have to look down at you” He gets a gentle punch for that, “Are the others mad? I get things are going to be a little tense for a while but I was following orders. Stupid orders, but still orders”

Lapis had to think for a few minutes before replying to the question, “That’s more complicated, their happy to know who you are and what happened all those years ago. Angry that you picked orders over us and a little upset that you can’t tell us everything”

The rest of the walk back to the rest was silent but not awkward or uncomfortable.

“Guess what!” Steven says louder than normal to get everyone’s attention while waiting for Peridot and Lapis to come back, “I think we should go back in the water!”

“What do you think Saffy?” Ruby asks Sapphire who is using Ruby’s legs as a pillow

“Hmm, Steven how warm is the water?” Sapphire moves her hair to look at Steven

“It’s not cold, but not warm and salty” Steven laughs out

“Sure, are we going to wait for Lapis and Peridot?” Sapphire replies smiling slightly

“I say we go without them” Jasper says standing up to walk to the water.

“Yeah!” Steven screamed sprinting back to the sea.

After a few more hours of mucking about in the water and sunbathing manly in Pearls case, everyone had packed and loaded it back into the van.

“You still haven’t told us the name of the song” Amethyst said as Peridot was getting seated

“I said I would tell you when Lapis could escape but if you really wanted to know, there are headphones in the glove compartment if you want to use them Lapis” Peridot relies with a smug grin

“Ugh, why do you even want to know Amy?” Lapis said lazily turning to face the rest

“Because we want to know and because we love you” Jasper says holding in a laugh

Turning back around Lapis huffs grabbing the headphone and putting her music up really loud. Without talking his eyes off the road, “It’s called ‘flesh’ by Simon Curtis”. Jasper looked the song up and when it the lyrics started Peridot sung along as it played.

Peridot laughed when he looked back to see a mix of reactions, Pearl was as red as anything, Jasper and Amethyst where laughing, Garnet seemed to enjoy the song. Steven, Connie, Ruby and Sapphire seemed torn between weather they liked it or not but said nothing.

The rest of the drive back was full of laughing and a few yawns. No one could be bothered cooking so they ordered takeaway and relaxed for the rest of their evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter a bit shorter and took a while to make. Been ill and have issues keeping my mental health in a good state .-.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Part

Lapis POV

“Can I join you next time you go to the gym or running? I’m in the swim team and they suggested we do running and stuff to help with it” I say as Peridots typing a few emails.

“Sure, I’m going on a run later. You can join and if it gets too much, I’ll just carry you” He responds with a chuckle while turning to look at me. “I’m going to the gym tomorrow as well so you can come if you can wake up early enough”

“I’d like that, so, when where you going to go for a run? Just so I know when to be ready” I say with a big smile

“How about 10 minutes from now? Just need to finish some email and get changed”

I nod getting up and heading to my room to find clothes that would work for exercise. I settle on a tank top and shorts that don’t even make it halfway down my thighs. I jump when there is a knock on my door.

“You ready?” Peridot asks from the other side, “Before we run, you might want to do some stretches.”

Opening the door, I see him wearing a rather tight long-sleeved top that shows the shape of muscle. This leaves me to fight the urge to reach forward and lift his top up to look. “You okay there? I can put a looser top if this is too distracting?” 

Before I can even think about what I’m saying I respond with, “How about no top?” then it hits me what I just said, I turn beet red and speak really quick, “Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to say that out loud! You don’t need to change!” the whole time I’m talking, he’s just laughing at me, “C-can we just run now please?” I say in a small, embarrassed voice

“Maybe another time I’ll go topless and sure” He says walking away after winking at me. I’m frozen in place for a few minutes, “You coming?” I only nod and walk faster to catch up.

He was right, I should have stretched. About 30 minutes into the run, I twisted my ankle and was sitting on the ground because standing hurt to much. “Are you sure it’s not broken? Because I’m in a lot of pain”

“Let me have a look then” Peridot says sitting in front of me lifting my leg up to check my ankle, “It doesn’t look or feel broken, but if you want we are about 20 minutes from A&E so I can carry you there”

‘I don’t know… I can move it but it does really hurt’ thinking over what I want to do, “I guess it’s better to check?”

“Sure, I’ll help you stand. Use your other leg and I’ll give you a piggyback ride there” He says standing up and reaching his hands out to pull me up.

After he gets me on his back, he goes back to running but at a faster pace, “Where you running slower for me?”

“Well, yeah. I run every day, you don’t. Now shhh, I can’t run and talk” he responds leaving us in a peaceful silence. He slows when we get to the hospital, and we are in there for a few hours and spending time one really angry doctor. When I’m discharged, I’m told I have a badly sprained ankle.

“I can’t believe that doctor was so angry that Pumpkin’s a serves dog. I’m going to complain about him” I say as Peridots carrying me on his back again.

“You get used to it. I’ve dealt with many people like that.” He pauses for a monument, “Are you still going to need my help when we get back? Because you are pretty much a damsel in destress at the moment”

“Oh no, I’ve lost all ability to take care of myself because of one injury that will be fine by tomorrow” I respond as sarcastic as I could, “But if you want to carry me everywhere and take care of me, I’m fine with that, I like being pampered” I say with a huge smile, which gets a chuckle out of him.

“Call Pearl to get ice ready for your ankle” Peridot say passing me up his phone

After a few rings Pearl answers. “Hello, how can I help Peridot?”

“Hey Pearl, it’s me Lapis. So, I sprained my ankle running. Peridots carrying me back at the moment, we are going to be a while, but I was wondering if we had ice for my injury?”

“How did you manage that? And we don’t, but I can nip out quick to pick some up if you like?” 

“I was running and went over it, and that would be great if you don’t mind” 

I hear her sigh, “You need to be more careful Lapis, you could have been hurt worse,” oh no, I’ve unleashed the bird mum… “I will go buy some ice and painkiller. Tell Peridot to take care getting back” she hangs up after that.

“What she say?” Peri turns his head a little to look at me

“That I need to be more careful and for you to take care” I respond moving my head so that he can see my face

When we got back, nothing much happened. If I needed help, Peridot or Pearl would do it for me or help me do it. I really love being pampered. When I got tired, Peridot carried to my room and tucked me into bed. 

“If you need help, just text me. Night Lazuli” Peridot says kissing my cheek, I couldn’t respond other than blushing like crazy.

After I calmed down, I don’t remember falling asleep but when I started dreaming, I was in a different room. I was sitting on a couch reading a rather think book when I hear a door open. 

I turn to see who it is and I see Peridot in a tight top and trackys covered in sweat, “Sorry I was gone long than expected, I bumped into an old friend” I says with a gentle smile walking over to me, “I’m gonna have a shower, I’m a bit on the sweaty side” he kisses me then starts walking away.

After a few steps he already has his top off and I get full view of his muscly back, he stops walking with a light laugh, “You can always join if you want. I know your looking at me” he says without even turning around, then starts walking away again and I can’t stop myself from standing up to follow.

When I get to the bathroom, he isn’t in there, but I feel arms wrap around my stomach. “Decided to join me~?” I could hear a smugness in his change of tone.

“Ehh…” I can’t help but freeze as his hands move to the bottom of my top and under to rest on my sides, “Y-yeah”

He turns me round to face him, and moves his face to my neck kissing lightly “Need a hand with your clothes then~”

I can only nod, so he pulls of my top annoyingly slow and does the same with my trousers so I’m only in underwear. “I’m gonna turn the shower on~” he says standing back up and kisses my lips. When I turn around the showers on and he’s in there washing his hair.

As I step in, he moves so I’m standing in front of him. Slowly his hand rub from my neck to my shoulders, then from shoulders to the small of my back, in a massaging motion. I turn around and loop my arms round his neck pulling him down to kiss me, so I don’t have to be on my toes. As the kissing turns more heated then the water pouring on us, he presses me against the wall. Peridots holding me with one hand on my waist and the other gently resting on my stomach.

Peridots hand slowly moves down my front and I can’t help but feel hotter and more needy. After a painful wait, he starts touching me and kissing my neck. He touches teasingly, light, soft and slow. REALLY slow, make me beg, “P-Please Peridot… Don’t be a tease” 

As he starts to move faster and press harder, I let out a loud moan, making me quickly cover my mouth. “Don’t do that, or I’ll go back to teasing you again~” Not wanting to be teased, I move my hand and lace it into Peridots hair gripping hard, so I don’t do it again. “Good girl~” after saying that he bites down on my neck making me moan again.

He kept going and pressing harder and moving faster, making me louder, “Peridot~ D… Don’t stop~” 

Slowly he starts moving kisses down from my neck to my breasts, staying there for a few minutes. When he starts moving down again, he removes hit hand from my hip to lift leg up and stops touching me. When I’m about to complain he takes a long lick, pressing hard against my clit and starts slowly fingering me.

“AH! P-Peri… F-faster… Ahhh Please~” I can’t help but beg

He does just as I ask getting me closer to my climax and just as I’m about to reach my finish. I wake up, sweaty, horny and rather pissed off at an alarm going off on my phone. 

“Fucking stupid phone” I groan into my pillow

\---------------------------------------------------------

Steven POV

“How is school going Steven?” My mum asks with a friendly smile as we are out for coffee

“Good, I love my course” I say a little less enthusiastically than normal. 

“What’s up? You seem a little down” Mum says sipping on a cup of tea

“Just been thinking, Peridot had secrets because of his job. You have secrets because of your job, I understand somethings you can’t say but I can’t help wonder what you have to keep a secret” I say looking out the window sipping on hot chocolate

“Hmm… I see, some secrets are best left unsaid. They cause more harm then good, can put people in danger, and turn worlds upside down. I wish I could tell you everything, but I can’t. I’m sorry honey” She says with a sympathetic smile

“What was Peridot like 4 years ago? He said we wouldn’t have wanted him around, I don’t understand that” I ask finishing off my drink

“Well, remember the cartoons you used to watch where there are the good guys and the bad guys?” Mum pauses for me to nod, “Peridot was a bad guy, but like in those cartoons didn’t realise it till after was removed from the situation and given time to adjust to what the world is actually like. He still struggles with it sometimes still but he’s in a better place”

That’s given me a lot to think about, “Thanks mum for the drink and company” I say with a smile, “I’m meeting up with some new friends for a study season” I add standing up.

“It’s all ways a pleasure Steven,” Mum pulls me into a big hug, “have fun with your new friends”

After leaving and walking to head back to the university campus, I’m left to wonder what happened to Peridot when he vanished. I know me and the others where distraught, we couldn’t go to his house because none of us had been there or knew where it was. I started to think about all the bruises and cuts he’d have, saying he was just clumsy and fell or walked into something. I want to ask him more about when we were younger, but it always makes him shy and hesitant.

“STEVEN!” My name being called pulls me from my train of thought to my new friends, “Would you rather study on campus or we could go somewhere else?” 

“If you want, we can study at mine Aqua, there’s plenty of space and one of the people I live with seems to know all the best takeaways in the area. So, you could stay for tea as well.” I say with a huge smile, I’ve been thinking about getting the others to meet Aqua and her friends nicknamed ‘Topaz twins’.

“Sure, it would be nice to become accustomed to your larger friend group and talk over a meal” Aqua says with a strange smile but I think nothing of it

“Cool, it’s not too far away, just a short walk” I say starting to head back

“So, tell us about your friends Steven” Aqua asks after linking arms with the twins 

“Well, there’s my girlfriend Connie, she’s lovely. Ruby and Sapphire, you very rarely find them apart. Garnet has some of the best advise and is really understanding. Jaspers in a committed relationship with exercise, she’s buff. Amethyst eats about anything, funny and loves pranks.” I chuckle a little before continuing, “Pearl, she’s the mum of the group and tends to be overly cautious. Lapis, she’s creative and loves the water. The last is Peri, he’s caring and only recently come back into our lives. He moved away when we where younger but he’s back now and still funny”

“Are they going to be okay with us dropping in?”

“Yeah, Peri will probably be back there closer to 6:30, so will be bringing a takeaway with him. I’ll just need to send him a text to pick up some more” I say bringing out my phone, “I’ll send him a text just now”

After a few more minutes of conversation we get are at my accommodation, “We can set up in the living room, more space”

“Hey Steven!” I hear Lapis shout from the living room, walking into the same room, we see Lapis on the couch with a bag of ice on her ankle, “Who are your friends?”

“This is Aqua and the Topaz twins. How did you get back here if you can’t walk, you left for a lecture this morning?” I can’t help but laugh at her

“Hello and Peri gave me a lift on his bike then lifted me to the couch” Lapis giggle back, “So, what are all you doing here?”

“We are here to study and get to know Stevens friends. We thought it was a lovely idea” Aqua responds with the same weird smile

“Well, everyone but Peri will be back at 4.” Lapis says with a big smile, “I can’t move sorry, but you all have fun studying while I doodle”

After a few hours of studying and jokes, everyone slowly starts pilling in. First Ruby and Sapphire, they said their ‘hello’s and then retreated to Sapphires room. They where followed by Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet. Pearl gets Lapis more ice and offers painkills, Amethyst sits next to Lapis looking through her sketch book, Garnet says ‘howdy’ but keeps an eye on aqua like she knows something.

Jasper doesn’t say anything other then a general hello without looking, then heads upstairs probably to have a shower.

“Steven?” Aqua says grabing my attention, “Do you know what takeaway your friend is getting?”

“Hmm… no, but probably a Chinese as it’s closer and they put it in a box for him to attack to his bike” I respond looking up from my textbook

“Dude, I asked Peridot to get us a Chinese, I was feeling like curry, egg fried rice and spicy wings” Amethyst says rubbing her tummy, “I also asked him to pick up a few beers” she says with a shrug

“Oh no, you are not drinking to night Amethyst. You have all of tomorrow to do that because if you are drunk you have the weekend to recover” Pearl responds almost squawking

“But P, I have like, one lecture tomorrow at… I think 1pm, so, it’s fine” after Amethysts response, she and Pearl get into an argument about responsibility and being an adult. Me and Lapis laugh the whole time, till Garnet brakes it up and makes them sit apart. 

While we wait for Peridot, we chat about our courses and what we what to do after university. Aqua asks a lot of questions but gave very vague answers what she was asked a question about herself. 

Just after 6:30, Peridot walks into the kitchen, quickly looking into the room we are all in, “Hey Marine and Topazes” Peridot freezes after saying that, to then slowly turn around looking really pale, “W-what are they doing here?”

“What do you mean?” I ask tilting my head, “These are my new friends I texted you about”

“No, you can’t be friends with them.” Peridot say in a tone that almost sounds scared before moving his stair Aqua, “What lie did you use this time Marine? You’re not even in the university’s registry. Why are you even in this fucking city?!”

“Peridot lets calm down. What are you talking about?” Pearl asks

“She’s in the gang I’m from and if I remember right,” Peridot points at Aqua and both Topazes, “you 3 are still active members” 

Aqua doesn’t deny or even respond other than a shrug with the same smile that I don’t like seeing

“Get out Marine and take your muscle too” Peridot says in a tone I don’t like and it’s a little scary, “You’ve over stepped” 

“Peridot, are you may be thinking of someone else?” Lapis ask

“Like I could forget that bitches face. She is curl and dangerous with those 2” Peridot say in a tone full of hatred, this makes Aqua laugh

“We can talk after we have all eaten. I was kinda hoping you were a different Peridot, but this just makes everything better” Aqua says standing up and walking over to Peridot, making her look tinny, “However, I’m not saying anymore till you give me my food” she says with an evil smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was hell, who knew that ‘cautious’ was a dyslexia trap. I had to ask for help after 10 minutes of trying to spell it… my brother found it thoroughly amusing reading my attempts, so, here are some of them: coatshos, cotshos, coshouses, caughtous, costhouse, coutishos, couches.  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

4 years ago

“She just sits there? Not talking?” I ask for conformation looking through a 2-way mirror at a person who was recently arrested after a high-profile crime, “Do we know her name? she looks familiar to me…”

“Yes ma’am, she has creeped out a few officers with her stair during attempts of interviewing. As for a name, we don’t know. She has a bar code like thing with ‘5XG’ on it, it’s at the base of her neck on her back. Scare the fuck out of me when I read it out loud and she turned like she was expecting me to say something” the officer says visibly shivering

“‘5XG’… May I talk to her? She is linked to the gang, so, it’s highly likely she will be moved to my place of work” I say putting a hand on my stomach absent mindedly

“Right this way ma’am” the officer leads me to another door

When I step in the person in hand cuffs doesn’t move or acknowledge my presence, so I move to sit in front of her placing a bag on the floor, “Hello, I was told you respond to being called ‘5XG’, is that your name?”

She moved her gaze to me and tilted her head slightly like a silent question with an empty stair, “I will take that as a yes” I place my hands on the table in front of me with my finger laced together, “I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me? Like where are your friends, what your link to ‘The Diamond Authority’ and some questions about yourself”

She raises and eyebrow but doesn’t speak, so I pull out some photos, “Can you tell me who these people are? As you can see you are in the photos with them, so I know you know them” 

After not getting an answer, I say names to see if I get a response, “Intel says this is ‘Aquamarine’, these 2 go by ‘Topaz’ and the one with dreads is ‘Bismuth’. Most of the surveillance photos we have of ‘Bismuth’, you are in them. What is your connection to these people?”

They slouch in the chair with a snicker shaking her head, “Not want to talk about them? Okay, we can work up to that. How about your link to the crime and this gang?”

“Askin questions without tellin me who you are? You and your colleagues are slackin” she talks with an empty sound, followed by a hollow laugh

“How rude of me, I’m Miss Universe. I’m head of a division that deals with cases linked and, or resolve around ‘The Diamond Authority’” she almost seems thrown by my name, like she’s scared but hides her reaction well, ‘She is talking, that’s a good sign, I can work with this but why was she scared by my name’

She makes a ‘hmm’ noise, “So, tell me about yourself 5. May I call you 5?” I ask in a gentle voice

“Call me whatever the fuck you want, I don’t care” She responds in almost a defensive tone

“Well, 5, how old are you?” continuing my gentle tone

“16”

“Where are your parents?”

“Gang”

“Where did you grow up?”

“All over the place, was constantly moved” ‘we are working up to a conversation, this is good’

“Friends?”

“None”

I can’t help but frown at this, “Siblings?”

“Complicated”

“Can you tell me about today?” She tilts her head again in a silent question, “What did you have for breakfast? Did you have any plans? What where you doing in the divers seat?” I throw the last one in to see if she will answer

“No breakfast, follow orders, I was driving”

“You drive well at speed for a 16-year-old, you did remarkably well at not crashing for a while. So, why did you crash? Did one of the other 3 in the car do something?” 

With a smirk she responds, “What’s it to you? I don’t know you and I’m done talkin cause I need to piss”

“Okay, I’m not finished but I’m also not one to deny someone the toilet. You will have to be escorted.” I stand up grabbing my things and walk to the door just as I’m about to leave I hear her talk

“How long do I have to wait?” I don’t respond and just walk out.

While I’m waiting, I stand outside the police station to make a call, “Hey mum, everything okay?”

“Hi Steven, I’m sorry to call you while you are off sick, but could you send me a photo of the trip to the beach when you were 7, please?”

“Sure? Why that one?” I can hear confusion in his voice

“I’ll explain later” ‘And if my gut is hinting at the right thing… I can’t ever tell you the truth…’

“I’ll email it to you. See you later mum” Steven despite being ill, you could hear his happiness seep through the phone call as he hung up.

After printing the photo and ‘5’ had been put in the room, I enter again. Placing a folder on the table instead of a bag on the floor.

“Now, 5, I want to go through a different line of questions. Are you okay with this?” after I get a nod, a hesitant nod at that. I open the folder facing me so she can’t see. I place 2 pieces of paper upside down on the desk.

“I have 2 photos here. I’m going to show you the older one, ask some questions. Then show you the newer one and ask one question. Understand?”

“Okay” I can see a glare in their eye like their trying to figure me out

I turn the older photo over, “Who are these people in the photo?”

She points to each face saying a name, “White, Yellow, Blue and Pink”

“What do you know about them?”

She points to ‘White’, “Mother”, points to ‘Blue’, ‘Yellow’ and ‘Pink’, “Daughters”

“Who are these people to you?”, 5 doesn’t answer, “Well?” I press as gently as I can

“None of your fucking business”

I look at 5 for a few minutes, “You’re close to at least one of them” I get a glare as a response, “Which one? Pinks gone, Blue department isn’t violence and White over sees” I pause for a minute, “Who is Yellow to you? Boss? More than a boss? Role model?”

After they don’t respond, I take that as a hint, “Okay, something else to come back too” I put my hand on the other photo and before turning it over, I take a good look at them.

When I turn it over, to see their eyes go wide. This confirms a suspicion in my head, “Who are these people to you?” I ask as her jaw clenches, and she look at me with panic in her eyes

“Who are these people to you Peridot?” I ask again in a motherly tone

\--------------------------------------------------

Rose POV

Just as I finish up some work form a long day my phone starts ringing. I pick it up to see. ‘Bismuths’ name displayed. This is weird as she hasn’t talked to me, unless in a professional manner, since the conversation in the van a few weeks ago. 

When I answer before I can even get a word in Bismuth speaks frantically with lots of background noise.

“Rose?! I got a text from Lapis that Aquamarine is with them. At their accommodation and Peridot is doing what she says and not talking. I’m coming to pick you up. I’ve got my kit on. We are going to be driving really fast.”

“Slow down” I say running out my office, “Aquamarine? The tinny person with blue hair and never apart from twins?”

“Yes” there’s the sound of a door slamming, “She is there, she’s really dangerous Rose. If Peridot is acting the was Lapis said in the text, they are in danger. She will use Peridot against them”

“Shit!” I as trying to run faster, “I’ll wait outside for you, I’m going to hang up. You need to focus on driving”

After I hang up, I can’t help but feel like an idiot. Peridot warned me, and I didn’t listen.

\-------------------------------------

Lapis POV

“We can talk after we have all eaten. I was kinda hoping you were a different Peridot, but this just makes everything better” Aqua says standing up and walking over to Peridot, making her look tinny, “However, I’m not saying anymore till you give me my food” she says with an evil smile 

Peridot doesn’t move but looks ready to beat up Stevens new friend, “Don’t tell me in the 4 years you’ve been hiding, you forgot how to follow orders 5XG” Peridots expression changes instantly to fear, “Be a good pet and get everything ready to serve us our food and I won’t show them how we trained you, deal?”

Peridot turns even more pale and nods slowly, “Aqua, what are you talking about and you can’t treat Peridot like that?!” Steven sounds angry at this

“Talk to me like that and I will for sure show you how we trained 5XG” Aqua says in a sinister tone, not taking her eyes off Peridot.

I take my chance to text Bismuth, she must know what to do because we cant call. So, I make a text as quick and detailed as I can hoping she’ll get it.

“Peridot you don’t have to do this” Steven almost pleads

“Just leave it Steven” Peridot says almost inaudibly 

After 10 minutes all of us have food and Peri’s been looking at the floor the whole time not talking.

“So, 5, what where your questions? I wasn’t listening and I’m sure your friends have some too” Aqua say looking around us

“Why are you her Marine?” Peridots voice sounds even smaller

“Hmmm… why am I here?” She responds with the fakest voice I’ve heard, “Well, you broke the rules first off” She hold up her hands lifting off on her fingers as if to emphasise her point, “Second, you crashed the car. It was new, expensive and you could have killed all of us. Third, you didn’t come home. Your mummy’s been very worried. Lastly you broke your deal, you know what that means, don’t you?”

Peridot nods his head not looking up, “What deal?” I ask before I can stop myself

“I’m so glad you asked, you see, 5XG promised to always be in the gang if we didn’t hurt who it saw as family” Aqua hits his head, “And you left expecting no repercussions” her voice full of anger

“Hey! Don’t hit him!” I shout at her, I’m fed up of how she’s treating my Peridot

“I wouldn’t shout at me, sweetie. You don’t want more scars on it now, do you?” her voice is getting on my nerves

“Lapis, it’s okay” Peridot say looking at me almost begging me to do nothing

“See, you’re already falling back into place 5XG. You never should have left, your mother has been very worried about you” Aqua says almost smug

“She isn’t my mum” Peridot says looking at her, “and I’m only doing what you say so you don’t hurt them” he points to us with his voice getting more and more angry

“Did I say you could talk?” she stands and walks in front of him, “Topaz, I think we need to teach it a lesson. Grab it”

“Don’t you lay another finger on him!” I say standing up, it hurts like hell, but no way I’m going to let her harm Peridot

“Sit your pretty little face down or you’ll be next” Aqua turns to look at me with a look that’s daring me to do something, but she didn’t anticipate everyone else standing up behind me

“Fucking try me” I say as menacingly as I can

“Oh, I think that’s a challenge. This is going to be fun” I try not to show my fear at what she is saying

“Hurt Lapis or the others and I will make sure you leave in bags, Marine” Peridot says towering over Aqua. 

Unfortunately, the twins grab him, he doesn’t take his eyes off Aqua as we shout at her to stop and let Peridot go. She’s smiling the whole time, till Peridot puts his head down and starts laughing making everyone freeze.

“Why are you laughing?” Aqua asks with a look I can’t read, this makes him laugh more but it sounds empty. “Stop laughing” she says stern, slapping him but he doesn’t, “I told you to stop!” She punches him, this time making him stop but grins creepily

“What? Don’t you see the joke in all this? How ironic this all is? Because I can” Peridot says with a light empty chuckle, “This reminds me of the day you ditched me in that crashed car. You made a threat, I laughed, you hit me, I lost control of the car and crashed” As he talks, I can help but hear how empty his voice is, “The joke is, I’m not the one being arrest this time. You’re to blind to know that helps on the way for them… And as pay back for scaring them, you’re the one leaving hurt this time”

Peridot kicks the twins shin on his right, making them let go and punches the others face making them both cry in pain. He roles his shoulders then steps towards her as she pulls a gun from her bag

“I will shoot you 5XG” she says with confidence aiming at him, but her hand is shaking

“I don’t doubt you” He grabs her gun and pulls forward, “but that isn’t today” he pushes her, so that she falls over and releases her grasp

“Peridot! Behind you!” Ruby shouts running forward but not quick enough as one of the twins moved close behind him making Peridots face scrunch up in pain.

“Topaz! Get me out of here!” Aqua says running away followed by the both the twins, one of which her hand has blood on.

“Shit!” Peridot shouts falling on his knees grunting in pain, Ruby immediately reacts to put pressure on his back

“We need to call an ambulance!” Ruby shouts at us as we are all frozen about what happened

“No! No ambulance, don’t have time for that shit” Peridot says in a pained voice, “Steven, call Rose. She’ll get Bis to patch me up. I need one of you to go to my room and grab a blue bag” He pauses to take a deep breath, “It’s got stuff for this type of injury”

Pearl sprints to his room, Steven call his mum frantically. Jasper and Garnet are watching the doors. Connie’ went to the kitchen to get something to help with cleaning it. Amethyst is pacing asking why no ambulance and saying he’s an idiot, while I sit in front of Peridot holding his hand.

“Amethyst, calm down!” I shout to grab her attention, to which she stops pacing and sits next to me, “Everything is going to be okay”

“What is it isn’t?! What is Rose isn’t here in time?!” She almost screeches as Pearl jumps the last few steps

“This bag?!” Pearl asks to get a nod as a response, “What is in it?” she asks opening it

“Gauze, disinfectant, safety scissors, ehh… plasters, some other shit” Peridot says with his eyes shut, “Hey, Ruby? I need to stop for a minute so I can get my top off”

“No. You’re not doing anything like that till Rose and Bismuth gets here” Sapphire responds calmly as grabs some things to put in between Ruby’s hands and Peridots back, “We don’t know how deep, if it’s hit any organs or arteries”

“Fine. Amethyst, can you go to my room and bring down the 3 big boxes. They have vests and other stuff. If I can’t do anything till Rose and Bis gets here, like hell I’m letting any of you walk around without padding and protection”

“Vest? Padding? Protection?” I ask with confusion

“Bullet proof vest, helmets and other padding, pepper spray. I think there’s tazers?” Peridot says looking at me, “The boxes are the ones without locks on”

I look at Amethyst and see her face light up but then turn scared, “Why do we need them?” I look back at him

“Because everyone’s safety is compromised and I can’t protect any of you like this” He says jerking his thumb to point at Ruby, “Please?” The ‘please’ almost sounds like a desperate plea for help

“Okay… We’ll be back in a few minutes” I say grabbing Amethyst and dragging her to his room, “Okay 3 big boxes?” I say looking around with Amethyst

“Found them!” Amethyst says dragging them from under his bed and opens them, “He wasn’t kidding about the vests…” She says grabbing one and looking inside, “This one has Ruby’s name in it… Does that mean it’s her size?”

“I guess?… come on, we need to get these downstairs” I say trying to lift one and realise it’s a 2 man job, “How could he carry these?” I say and me and Amethyst tag team carrying them down the stair and then do the same with the rest

“Okay, how do we wear these, dude?” Amethyst asks looking for her one.

“The lid says how to, these are the simpler ones” Peridot says now with a pillow under his head

“Why are these our size?” I ask eyeing him

“My job” is all I get in response, before I can press for more answers, Garnet appears with Rose and Bismuth

“Shit!” Bismuth says getting right beside Ruby getting a rucksack off and a heavy looking vest, “Ruby, are you okay to keep doing that for a few more minutes?”

“Yeah, just be quick. I don’t think it’s bad, but it is deep” Ruby says as Bismuth is putting gloves on and getting other things out

“Rose, can you help them all with the vests while I help Peri?” Bis says without looking away from what she’s doing

“Yeah, on that. Peridot, where is your kit and gun?” Rose asks looking over what Amethyst had done, making an adjustment 

“Cupboard in my room” Peridot says then hisses as Bis pours something on his back, “A warning would be nice next time!”

Rose moves to help me put on a vest when Bis Responds, “Like that would make you not hiss,” she moves a little bit back, “Sit up for me, we need to get this top off before I can do anything else.”

As Peridot takes it off, I notice more scarring but also lots of muscle and a weird barcode like tattoo at the base of his neck with ‘5XG’ under it.

“It’s not too bad… maybe a few itches deep… clean cut which is good. Alright stiches time!” Bismuth says almost happily, I watch as she stiches him back up and he doesn’t even flinch

“How many times have you had to have stiches” I ask moving in front of him to see even more scarring but not as much as his back

“More then I want to remember. Bis make sure to cover it well so my kit won’t open it” Peridot says looking at his hands

“What’s the tattoo at the base of your neck?” I ask putting a hand on his face

“I don’t know how to explain it, but Rose and Bis can. I don’t like to think about it much” Peridot says getting a pat on his shoulder to stand up and turns to bis, “I need to go grab my stuff then we can head” and walks off

“What’s the tattoo?” I say quietly looking at Peridot walking off

“It’s kinda like an owner ship mark. If a member of the gang scans it or takes a photo of it, a computer can tell them everything about him” Bis replies with a voice of shame

“He isn’t ready to admit that side of him” Rose says beside me, “His mother did it, so that he would always belong to her in the gang”

“What did he mean head?” Steven asks

“We need to get you all out of here, so as soon as Peridots back downstairs we a leaving” Rose says grabbing a mop

“Where are we going then and how long for?” Pearl asks with worry in her voice

“I can’t give you that information… Sorry” Rose says not looking at anyone

“Do you work with Peri?” I can’t help but feel like SO MUCH is being hiding

“I…” Rose sighs and looks at Bismuth, then back at us “I’m Peridot and Bismuths boss”

“You kept him from us?” Steven asks slowly, “You made him lie to us about who he is?!” you can feel the anger and betrayal flow off him drowning out everything else

“Steve, it’s not like that… They are ‘white lies’ and I had to have him do that to protect you from the gang”

“BULLSHIT!” this is the first time I’ve heard him this angry and it is terrifying, “What else is a lie?! Well?!”

Bismuth steps in, “Steven, know isn’t the time.” She puts her hands on his shoulders, “When we get you and everyone else to the safe house. We,” she pauses to look at Rose and Peridot coming down the stairs, “we will tell you and everyone else everything. Just now though, everyone needs to get in the bus. Peridot knows the safest way to the safe house so he’s going to be driving”

Peridot walks over to me and grabs my hand gently, “We need to leave now.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was considering uploading the alternative for chapter 12 next. That is if people want to read it


	16. Chapter 16

Lapis POV

After we all got moved into the bus, Rose got told to sit in the front with Peridot to stop arguments happening and Bismuth was sitting at the very back watching the window carefully.

“Dude, it’s too quiet. Everything at the moments really confusing, can you tell us what is happening? Or at least turn on music?” Amethyst asks fidgeting uncomfortably 

“We are going to pick up Greg. No music, I need to be able to hear Rose and Bis if something happens” Peridot says almost robotically 

“Can we ask questions?” Steven says in an agitated voice

“No, try and sleep” Rose responds gently not looking at him

After that nothing else was said even when we got Greg, he was quiet.

After almost 2 hours of driving later we end up on a dirt track. That just seems to be endless, till a barn comes into view. Peridot talks apologetically when he parks, “It’s late, I’ll set up beds and we can all talk in the morning. Sorry”

“You can’t seriously be telling us this dump is where we are staying?” Pearl says angry

“This is my house” Peridot says walking to unlock the door, “Bis, Greg and Rose can you help with the beds? There all in the basement, the rest of you guys feel free to look about inside. Just don’t go outside” 

“Lead the way tinny” Bis says patting his back

The inside of the barn was different to what I expected, it was organized and clean. Pumpkin ran off to follow Peridot, while we all just sat for a few minutes in a deathly silence.

“What do we do?” I ask quietly looking at my hands

“We get answers” Jasper says with confidence, “I am not waiting till tomorrow for answers”

“Peridot will probably answer more than Bismuth and Rose. He seemed upset that he couldn’t in the bus” Garnet say standing up walking towards the kitchen, “Does anyone have an idea where snacks and coffee may be?” 

Rose and Bismuth show up carrying a matterace each, dropping them on the floor but before they could vanish again, Garnet talks to them, “Do you know where Peridot has snacks and coffee?”

“Oh…” Bismuth pauses to think, “I don’t think he’s the type to keep snacks in the kitchen, I’ll go look in his room. If he’s like what he was younger, most of the snacks are in a cupboard or under his bed” She walks off up a flight of stairs while Rose goes back to the basement

A few moments later Bis reappears with a big box, “Jackpot, I have some snacks and coffee… Probably kept in the unit under the coffee machine. I have to go back to helping” 

After Bismuth left, we where left in silence again, well apart from the coffee machine and the sound of Amethyst eating. When all the mattresses were brought up, Peridot was arguing with Rose.

“You can’t do lifting with the that stab wound. Stop and relax for a bit” Rose says sternly standing in front of him

“Carried heavier with worse” Peri just walks past her and looks at us, “You’re all gonna have to sort out your own beds sorry. The top box is mattress covers the bottom is pillow covers. If you want to come with me to grab pillows and blankets that would be helpful” 

We all share a look and shrug following, grab what we need then set up for the night. With Peridot bringing spare blankets and pillows up

“Peridot?” Ruby asks, when she sees him looking at her, she continues, “We don’t want to sleep till we have answers”

He signs heavy then sits on chair near us, “Okay, what do you need to know? I will answer anything” 

“Peridot, you can’t. There are protocols you have to follow” Rose says in disbelief 

“And those went out the window when Marine showed up. They need to know everything” He counters in an aggressive tone not even looking at her, “If they want to know now then they get too”

“They are safe here. How is knowing everything going to keep them safe here?”

“Do I need to remind you, I tried to warn you about them being inactive and moving in on the area. You and I both know from experience what they are like more than most” Peridot looks at Rose with an expression I’ve never seen and can’t read, “So don’t tell me their safe when I got stabbed less than 6 hours ago”

Rose has a sympathetic look, then sighs heavily looking back at us, “Okay, anything they ask we’ll answer” 

“Why did you tell Peridot to lie to us?” Steven asks immediately without looking at his mum

“I told him to us ‘White lies’ about who he was, his job, his past, in order to keep you all safe and protect you from him” Rose say looking at her hands

‘Protect us from him…’ those 4 words repeat in my head, “Why do we need protected from Peri?” I ask with a bit in my tone

Rose tenses and Peridot hangs his head in shame, “Well… you see...” Rose hesitates but gets cut off but Peri

“In my past, I was manipulated into believing in a certain way of life, making me believe you guys where a fragment of my imagination. I had no evidence any of you were really.” He pauses looking up at us, “Because of how I was treated in that time period, I am still recovering from it and still can’t admit some of it. Roses fear, and Bismuths, is that if someone like Aquamarine says the right thing or does the right thing, that I will fall back into that mind set and do anything. I mean anything they say”

“What would they make you do?” I ask after a few minutes of no one knowing how to respond

“Best case scenario, tell me to avoid all of you till I die.” he looks reluctant to continue but he does, his body visibly shakes, “The other best case scenario, for all of you, not me, is I’m told to just take you all out quick and quiet”

“So, you’ve killed before?” Connie asks slowly and visibly shaken. My heads an absolute mess ‘did they true that sweet Peridot into a killing machine?’

“Many times, some quickly, some slowly, and others that are too horrible for all of you” he puts his head in his hands, like he’s remembering every single thing he did and it broke my heart

Steven turns to Rose, “What have you lied about?” 

“I dont know, anything revolving my job and some of my past” Rose says not even looking up, “One of the main things is that, Peridots family. In the manner that he’s kind of your cousin”

Steven turns for Rose back to Peridot and talks quiet, “You’re my cousin?” Peridot only nods, his head still in his hands, “Who is my family?”

“Steven, we don’t need to talk about them” Rose say quickly standing up to move right in front of him, “They aren’t good people” 

Steven doesn’t look at Rose, “Peridot, tell me about my family”

“Your mum has 2 sisters, Blue and Yellow. Rose and their mother is called White” He looks up at Steven, “They are the leaders of the gang me, Rose and Bis are from”

“What does that make you mum?” Steven looks at Rose for the first time in hours

“I… I was meant to be one but saw how horrible it was. I got out and never looked back, a few years later I met Greg” Rose say with a gentle smile at Greg

“What about you Peridot?” Pearl asks with a look of confusion

“You heard hours ago Marine call me ‘5XG’ and refer to me as ‘it’. I’m not high on the food chain. My mum, Yellow, she didn’t care about me. She’s the main reason for most of my scars. For a while, maybe the last year or 2 I was in the gang, I forgot she was my mum. I got trained out of seeing her that way” Peridot say with the same empty chuckle

“What does trained mean? I heard Aqua say is, but it’s a term used when training animals” Sapphire asked calmly

“Normally beat up, like, you said the wrong thing or did that wrong, we are going to leave you bruised and bloody” he replies itching his arm

“Peridot, don’t itch your arm” Rose said calmly, “You know that’s not good for you”

“I can’t help it if it’s itchy Rose” Peridot says avoiding everyone’s eye contact, then abruptly stands up, “I’m going to take a shower then go on night watch. Good? Okay, good, night everyone” Peridot says really quickly walking away

Rose covers her eyes sighing, “I’ll need to get Bismuth to check on him later. He’s not acted like this in years” she then walks off to find Bismuth

“What just happened?” Jasper asks

“I think we may have been to heavy with Peridot” Ruby says with her gaze shifting from the basement to the direction Peridot went

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked about ‘training’” she say angelic but with guilt mixed in

“I have a cousin” Steven goes quiet for a few minutes and we all just stare at him, ‘I don’t think he heard the last part…’ “I have a cousin, that I met, grew up with for a bit under 2 years, that came back into our lives after years and I didn’t even recognize him…”

We don’t do much more after that other than get ready to sleep. Bis brought up clothes for us all to sleep in and made sure we were all comfy. I asked her where I would be able to find Peridot and she told me on the roof and to get up there, I’d have to use the roof window in his room.

So, I went to find him despite my ankle being a little sore and uncomfortable to put weight on still. When I got up there before I could see him, I heard him, scaring the life out of me.

“You should be asleep and off your ankle” When I follow the direction his voice came from, I find him at the other side of the roof

“What happened earlier?” I ask quietly moving next to him

“What do you mean?” He offers his hand as I go to sit down

“Leaving abruptly” I say looking at the sky, “I’ve never seen so many stars before”

“I got overwhelmed. I can lie easily to police, I can speak and act with a clear mind when my life is in danger… But with all of you, and manly you Lapis, lying is near impossible, speaking and acting with a clear mind, throw that out the window.” He lays back, like he did the other week at the beach, “I find myself being the most honest with all of you, I can tell all of you things that I don’t want to remember easily and it scares me. If I talk about certain things, I can feel it happening all over again”

I look over at him and lay back as well, “Well, maybe you need to talk to a doctor”

“I do, that’s why Rose let me back into all of your lives. I’ve had a few, some I scared away by going into too much detail reliving it. Rose and Bis aren’t scared by it because they grew up in the same background as me, just a lot less intense then me” He says rubbing his face with both hands

“Can I ask a question?” I say turning to face the sky

“Sure” I move closer at his response

“What about the deal Aqua said?” I couldn’t help myself, that’s been a burning question in me since it got mentions, “Why did you chose that, not say bye or hang out with us anymore? I’m not blaming you or anything. I’m just curios”

“You remember the first time I was at Stevens for a sleep over?” I hum in response to his question, “She, Yellow, wasn’t keen on my friendship with all of you. Saw it as a threat of me leaving and she didn’t want me to. So, she made that deal with me a few weeks later. I didn’t tell her my decision, for a month or so? By then we had plans for that weekend, I was hoping of having that as a goodbye. I didn’t know she’d move me straight away”

I look back at him and see him cry, he turned to me, “I’m sorry I hurt all of you. I had no choice if I wanted all of you to be safe”

It hurt to see him cry like this, especial after everything today. So, I pull him into a hug and whisper that everything’s fine and we don’t hate him. It took a while for him to calm down, I don’t think he’s ever got to be so honest with his feelings

“Feel better?” I ask with my head resting on his shoulder

“Yeah” he states with a small hiccup, “Thanks, also sorry about your top… I can grab a hoodie for you if you want?”

“Nah, I’ll just change when we go back in” I say pulling away with a gentle smile

“You sure? I hear girlfriends love to steal their boyfriends’ hoodies, I have one just your colour” He has a small smile as he speaks

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yup, neon pink. It even has glittery righting saying ‘Fabulous’ across the front. Very you” his smile turns to a smirk

“I never would have thought of pink as your colour but now you mention it. I don’t think there is a more fitting colour for your personality. A fabulously pretty pink knight that can fire a gun” I giggle

“What can I say, I am a mystery waiting to be unravelled in all my fab pinkiness” I have no idea how he’s not laughing but I couldn’t hold back, “It’s a blue hoodie but it’s got different tones, so some are more of a turquoise and others are a bit more navy in colour”

“Is it cosy?” I ask with a smile moving to sit on his lap

“Yes, but not as cosy as a black one I have. That one isn’t your style though, it has a neon green alien head on it” he replies rapping his arms around my waist

“Hmm… I think I’ll take both then” I say quickly kissing his lips

“I said one!” he chuckled, “If you want, you can switch them out for each other”

“Nope, they are both mine. No arguing. Girlfriend tax, give me the hoodies” I say teasingly, “Once I get my hands on them, they are never being returned”

“Maybe we can come to an agreement on the alien one” Peridot glances at my lips

“What were you thinking of?” I bit my lips

“I don’t know make a suggestion” he leaned forwards a little bit

“How about, if it doesn’t smell like you, I give it back for a few days then get it back?” I lean in too

“Yeah, I’m okay with that” his voice trails off a little as he leans in more

Instead of replying, I leaned all the way in and kissed Peridot, placing my arms on his shoulders. He kissed back and it was gentle and slow, like he was trying to convey how he was feeling. Before it could get heated, I pulled away and looked into his amazing green eyes. I had never realized how stunning the shade was, it was almost unnatural.

“It’s getting cold, want to go inside?” I was starting to feel the chill when I asked

“Sure, do you want me to grab you a hoodie?” he almost looked like he wanted to ask something else but didn’t

I gave a gentle smile and, “Yeah, I want the alien one though”

He helped me stand up and led me back inside as he was looking for the hoodie in a cupboard. I sat on his bed with Pumpkin as I waited, even though it wasn’t a long wait, looked around and noticed photos by a T.V. I couldn’t see them all clearly because of their sizes. So, I walked over and looked at them

“Who are the people in the photos? I recognizes some are form when we were little but the others I don’t know”

Peridot came over with the hoodie, which I gladly claimed as mine, “One is my mother, her 2 sisters and their mother. Some are colleagues, form nights out. Stevens uncle when I helped stopped this place from needed to be torn down. Bis before she added the rainbow to her hair”

I picked up the oldest one I saw, “This is the one with your mum?” I get a nod, “Which one is she?”

He pointed to a tall woman on the left, “Yellow, my mum” he pointed to a woman on the right, “Blue, my auntie”, he then moved to the person in the front, “Rose, although that wasn’t her name then and the woman at the back, is White. She’s my grandmother”

I just looked at the photo for a few minutes in silence, “Why did Aqua call you 5XG?”

“That was my name, how I was known. When we where little my last name was ‘Diamond’ but when Rose helped me get out, I had it changed to ‘Quartz’” he was silent for a moment, “If you don’t think you are going to be able to sleep tonight, you are more than welcome to sleep here”

I noticed a little blush, “Does that me I can cuddle you too?” I had a bet of a teasing tone to my voice

“If you want” he said with an honest smile looking at me before walking to his bed and getting comfy.

‘Should I? After today, do I want to try and sleep alone?...’ After a few more minutes of debate I join him and snuggle close, “Oh… I meant to ask after you showered, how is your back?” I ask tucking my head in his neck

“It bled a little, but it’s good. It’s not sore or anything”

“But you got stabbed… how are you not sore?”

“I’ve dealt with worse pain. Now sleep” he kisses the top of my head.

I tried to sleep but I couldn’t, “I can’t sleep” 

“Hmm… what would help?” he moved to look at me, so I moved a little in return

“I don’t know…” I say full of guilt

“I’ll put some quite music on, grab another blanket and you can just relax” he said getting up. Once everything was done and he came back to cuddle, I difted of too sleep quite easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post chapter 12 alternat, then realist how many mistakes and how little it made sence... needed lots of work to make it readable 0-0


	17. Chapter 12 Alternative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate to chapter 12. It took a bit of work to read smoothly? I donno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ If it's shit, I'll just delete it when finished writing the story.

Lapis and the rest of the crystal gems where sitting outside during a lunch time they all shared waiting for Peridot to appear after his last lecture of the day finished. They had agreed to hang out and have a break from course work as they all had no classes that after noon.

“How was everyone’s day?” Pearl asks in general getting a sandwich out her bag

“Mine was great!” Steven replies beaming, “I got to talk a new friend called ‘Aquamarine’, she is joining us later with some of her friends to say hi”

“Cool dude, I missed my lecture… I slept in…” Amethyst says avoiding looking at Pearl

“I don’t blame you, I fell asleep in my lecture” Jasper laughs high fiving Amethyst

Pearl goes to telling off Jasper and Amethyst while everyone goes to their own conversations. Sapphire and Ruby cuddling looking at the clouds talking about their shape, Garnett is just enjoying everyone’s company. Connie, Steven and Lapis are talking about Stevens new friend.

“So, what is she like? Do I have to be worried?” Connie jokes nudging Stevens shoulder.

“Nah, no ones like you” Steven says kissing Connie’s cheek with a small honest smile, “She is small, has a light blue bob, British… I think… she seems like a good person anyway”

“You’re just a softy, you think everyone’s a good person” Lapis giggles

“Lapis has a point Steven” Connie laughs a little

After 5 minutes, Pumpkin appears and is hyper with a ball in her mouth running towards them.

“PUMPKIN! WHERE DID YOU GO?!” Peridot yells not noticing his friends

They are laughing as he’s running looking for her, “NERD! SHE’S OVER HERE!” Jasper yells getting his attention.

Peridot walks over to them, “Sorry I took so long, lecturer needed to talk to me. I would have texted, but they grabbed me when I was leaving”

“Don’t worry about it, we are still waiting on a few more people” Steven says patting a space beside him and Lapis.

“Oh, who?” Peridot say instantly reaching into his bag for juice

“A new friend I made and some of her friends. She shouldn’t be too long though” taking a bite of his sandwich

“What’s their names?” Peridot asks full of curiosity

“We only know the name of one of them, Steven said her names ‘Aquamarine’” Lapis says throwing Pumpkins ball

Peridot tenses a little but not obviously enough for anyone but Garnett to notice.

“Do you know someone called ‘Aquamarine’ Peridot?” Garnett asks adjusting her sunglasses

“No… I don’t think so anyway” Peridot says calm enough for everyone but Garnett and Sapphire to believe him, ‘shit, I need to get control of myself better… it might not even be the same person… it just be a coincidence’

“Shame, they might have had good stories about you” Amethyst giggles

“I’m not an interesting person, you should have realized this by know” Peridot says with a raised eyebrow 

“But you are interesting though, in a mysterious way like Garnett” Connie says with a smile

“Yeah, that’s tr-OH! There she is! AQUA OVER HERE!” Steven yells at the end.

After Aquamarine gets over to the group, she interduces herself and the two people she is with, “Hello Steven and his friends. I’m Aquamarine and these two are the Topaz twins” her eyes stay on Peridot the entire time she talks, “Do I know you? You look familiar” she says smugly

“Sorry but if we have met, I don’t remember who you are” Peridot says in a friendly tone ‘Shit, it’s them… this isn’t good… I need to call Rose’

“You sure? You look an awful lot like an ex-girlfriend of mine” Aquamarine says with a smile and fake innocence

“Maybe Peridot has a sister?” Steven says oblivious to the situation between Peridot and Aquamarine, “Do you have a sister? Other than Bis, kind of?” he asks looking at Peridot, 

“No, I don’t have sibling” Peridot says pulling his phone out, ‘Text Rose and Bis, get help… my hand’s still healing, limited to what I can do to defend them’

“Shame, cause you’re cute for a boy” Aquamarine tease

“Sure” is all Peridot says monotone while texting Bis and Rose one word ‘red’ after it’s sent, he puts his phone in his pocket and calls over Pumpkin to help calm him down. Everyone is curious about Peridots sudden in change mood but doesn’t ask anything about it

“So, are you on Stevens course Aquamarine?” Pearl asks

After Pearls question everyone, not really including Peridot, gets into a big conversation about their courses and where they are from. Peridot uses it to try and cover his mood change earlier in the group but not very well

“Peridot, you okay?” Lapis ask tapping his shoulder

“Yeah, I’m fine” Peridot answers with a small smile

“You sure?” Lapis has a small smile of concern on her face

“Yeah, I’m sure” he says with the same smile, not doing a very good job at convincing Lapis

“5, I mean, Peridot, what are you studying?” Aqua say with a look the others don’t recognize but at the same time they don’t like it either

“Computer science, I said I was earlier” Peridot answers quick and snippy.

“Sorry, I forgot. What’s it like?” Aqua says but before Peridot can answer she talks again, “Oh, I know why I recognize you. I met you 4 years ago” She says with innocence 

“Like I said earlier, I have never met you before” Peridot says with anger lased in his tone, and it becomes obvious to everyone that he’s lying and becoming stressed by the situation. Well everyone but Amethyst.

“How did you meet Peridot?” as soon as Amethyst asks, she can feel the tension and is regretting it.

“Should I tell them, 5XG? Or do you want too?” Aqua say looking at Peridot with a sinister grin, “I mean Peridot, sorry, I don’t know why I am calling you that”

Peridot doesn’t respond so Aqua talks again but in a demanding tone as if to make it feel like she’s in charge, “Are you listening? I asked you a question 5XG”

“Fine. You wanna play that game Aqua? Yes, we know each other from the gang, she is quite high up in the ranks. She’s the reason I got arrested, in a police chase if I remember right. Hitting my head with a gun butt while I was weaving in and out through traffic well over 90mph. Though, I could be remembering wrong because I crashed the car” Peridot responds, snapping, losing all his composure, “The only reason YOU didn’t get arrested was because those two idiots are paid to keep you safe, and I was the fall guy. They got you out the car when it crashed and left me in it to deal with the police”

Aquamarines smug look is replaced with anger and the twins stand up to seem intimidating. Peridots friends are looking with their eye glued to Aqua and the twins with worry about what might happen as the twins reach into their pockets for something.

“You think, they will intimidate me? Have you forgotten what I was like back then, hmm?” Peridot says in a way Lapis recognized, so she put her hand on his shoulder to try and get him not to react to them. She could feel Peridot relax a little bit. Unfortunately, Aqua takes this as an opportunity.

“Shame, your Mother was using me as a messenger and was hoping to make the same deal as before. However, I see you wouldn’t make that deal now you have her back” She says pointing at Lapis

“Back? Peridot? What does she mean by ‘have me back’?” Lapis asks trying to turn Peridot to face her

“You haven’t told them anything, have you?” Aquamarine starts laughing, “After all these years and you have had them back for what, 4 years now?”

“Shut up” Peridot says standing up through gritted teeth “You know nothing in this situation Aqua”

“Peridot, what is she talking about?” Steven asks this time, but Peridot doesn’t respond, keeping his eyes on Aquamarine

“You know, 5XG? I have the order to bring you back and not hurt your ‘family’, physically. However, it didn’t specifically say you couldn’t be brought back hurt. So, send them away and we can talk about this?” Aquamarine says and the twins pull out switch blades

“Leave” Peridot say not looking at his friends

“What? You got to be kidding right? You can’t fight them alone” Jasper says as Ruby and Amethyst nods in agreement.

“Leave, I’ll be at the accommodation 20 minutes after all of you. Also take my phone call the number named ‘BR’” Peridot says handing it to Steven, but they don’t move

“You really know how to pick a stubborn group, don’t you?” Aqua says then pulls a small gun out her bag, “Now, how about this? You all leave, but 5XG, and I won’t shoot it where that thing stands right now”

Peridot watches his friends faces turn form worry to horror, “I. Said. Leave!” Peridot says in a dark and angry tone catching all his friends off guard, to then watching his friends hesitantly run away

“You have been a bad child 5XG. Your mother is very unhappy with you” Aqua says when all of Peridots friends are out of sight, “I know there’s no way you are accepting the deal, not today at least. So,” She turns to the twins with an evil smile, “teach our little 5XG a lesson”

“Bring it cunt” Peridot says raising his fists

\-------------------------------

“What just happened?!” Pearl asks shaking and out of breath from running and gripping her hair almost pulling it out, “Is that what you meant by a switch flicking and him becoming a different person?!?”

“Yeah, but it was NOTHING like that before… he’ll be okay right?” Lapis ask them, with a feeling in her stomach she hadn’t felt in years

“I don’t know…” Steven says staring at Peridots phone to call number Peridot said to. When he calls it, he puts it on loudspeaker for everyone to hear

“Peridot you better have a good reason for calling this number, I’m in an important meeting, texting ‘red’ is for when things are concerning” Roses voice comes through

“Yeah, Per, I’m at a stake out for you because of what happened to your hand not too long ago” Bismuth follows up Rose

“Peridots in trouble, he gave us his phone and said to call this number” Steven says frantic

“Steven?! That you?! What was so important he told you to do this?! And, where is he?!” Rose says just as frantic

“We were all meeting up to hang out at lunch-” Steven says

“And Steven invited a new friend called ‘Aquamarine’” Pearl cuts in

“You sure she was ca-” Bismuth gets interrupted

“We shouldn’t have left him alone; it was 3 against 1. She had a gun and they are bigger with knifes” Amethyst says really fast tugging her hair walking in a circle

“Slow do-” Rose tries to talk

“She made Peridot react in a really scary way” Connie says, then everyone started talking frantically over each other 

“OKAY! EVERYONE STOP TALKING!” Bismuth shouts over the phone, stopping everyone talking and the speaker of the phone crackle, “Me and Rose are coming over right now, keep the police number ready to dial in at least one person’s phone. We will be there as soon as we can, just tell me where Peridot was, so I can check on my way over if he’s still there and needing help”

After giving Bismuth the name of the park, they are left as Rose and Bis needed to hang up. Just over 20 minutes, the front door opens a shut with a slam, making everyone freeze and look to see Peridot head to the stairs followed by Pumpkin.

“Peridot! You’re okay?” Jasper say pushing past everyone to get to him only to stop, “Peridot, stay down here! You need to go to the hospital!”

“I’m fine, leave me alone” Peridot say weakly turning halfway and they can see blood on the side of his face. Then goes back to heading up stairs but Jasper followed and found that if she got to close, Pumpkin would turn aggressive to her.

“Peridot, let us help please” Steven says following behind Jasper, but they return after a door slamming

“He’s not letting us help, he even has Pumpkin on guard outside his room” Jasper says full of worry, “How long till Rose gets here?”

“Eh… shouldn’t be too much longer hopefully” Steven says looking at the floor.

“I guess we just need to wait f-” Connie starts to say as the front door is slammed open by Bismuth with a few huge bags.

“Where is he?!” Bis demands

“His room, you won’t get in though” Jasper says.

“Like hell I won’t! PERIDOT YOU BETTER LET ME IN YOUR GOD DAMN ROOM WHEN I GET UP THERE!” she shouts stomping off, “OH AND ROSE IS A FEW MINITUES AWAY!” she shouts form up the stairs.

“I’m going to help her out” Lapis say following, when she gets there is see Bis, arguing… with Pumpkin?

“Pumpkin! Move!” Bis commands only to be growled at, Lapis moved to stand beside Bismuth and get eye level with Pumpkin

“Pumpkin, can you move please?” Lapis say gently petting her head, to which she moves.

When Bis and Lapis get in, they find Peridots curled up in a corner with disinfected and a towel, “Peridot? Don’t do that! For FUCK sake! Let me see!” Bis say rushing to kneel beside Peridot

“It’s Aqua and the Topazes, they aren’t safe here Bis. We need to get them out of here. We need to-” Peridot says as Bismuth is examining his face, then he notices Lapis and stops talking

Walking over after shutting the door to joining them, Lapis gently asks, “Peridot where are you hurt?” 

Lapis only gets a shaken head as a ‘no’ for an answer, “Peridot, if you don’t answer, I will check everywhere by force” Bis replies to his head shake.

Sighing Peridot replies, “Cuts on hands, arms, right shoulder and slightly on stomach, maybe. Burst lip and noise, bruised ribs, maybe fractured, and bruising on chest, legs and arms… I think that’s it…”

“Okay shirt and hoodie off” Bis says opening one of the bags she brought, turning to see Peridot hasn’t done it, “Do I have to undress you?” She asks unamused but with concern

“I’m in pain, cut me some slack” Peridot say, trying to get his hoodie off but stops wincing in pain with a slight groan

“Here, let me help” Lapis says taking the hoody in her hands gently tugging while Peridots blushing. After that, she helps gets Peridots t-shirt off him too. Peridot doesn’t look at either off them

“You’re right, more of a graze on your stomach” Bismuth say looking close putting a cream and plaster on it, “You’re arms… that one’s gonna need a few stiches, same there and there too… shoulder… certainly, it looks a bit more like a stab though… Well, well done for not needing to go to a hospital this time”

“What do you mean ‘this time’?! He’s hurt bad! He needs to go to hospital!” Lapis asks looking at Bismuth in disbelief.

“What do you think it means? You’ve seen some of his scars and can see more now. These aren’t that bad to him, he’s had worse.” Bis says calmly, not even looking at her, “I need to focus on doing some stiches, can you go to the bathroom and get a bowl or tub of water for me please?” Looking at Lapis this time.

With a nod Lapis gets up and leaves.

“How sore are you really?” Bis looks Peridot in the eyes

“Barrable… dealt with worse pain” Peridot responds in a weak voice

After a few minutes Lapis comes in with a bowl of water and follows Bis’s instructions to clean his face, after Peridot trying to argue his way out of it. 

Downstairs, theirs a knock on the door, so Garnett goes to answer with Jasper behind her. When they open they are bombarded with questions from Rose.

“Where is he?! Is he okay?! Are all of you okay??! They didn’t hurt any of you??!! Tell me everything that happened!” she as she gets more frantic 

“Steven invited someone he thought would be a friend, it didn’t turn out like that…” Amethyst says looking at her hands

“Who? And what happened?” Rose asks more gently but panic in her tone

“Aquamarine, she brought people she called the ‘Topaz twins’. She seemed like a nice person and she was to everyone but just not Peridot” Steven says hugging Connie, “She called him ‘5XG’, say he looked like her ex-girlfriend, mentioned something about his mum, they had knifes and a gun, Peridot told us to leave and we did” 

“Where is he now?” Rose asks then looks around, “Where is Lapis?” 

“With Bismuth and Peridot in his room” Sapphire says, and Rose turned to go up the stairs before any more questions could be asked but then everyone followed her to Peridots room.

“Bismuth, Lapis, can you excuse me and Peridot for a moment?” Rose asks calmly

“No” Bismuth replies holding Lapis, so she won’t leave, “Peridot is in pain and bleeding, I’m not leaving you around him in this state, especially after what happened on the drive to the hospital. Anything you want to talk to him about can be done in front of me and HIS friends”

Rose sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Me and Peridot have to talk in privet about what happened”

“Why?! Why are you still doing this after today?!” Bismuth walks over to Rose angry, “He could have died if any of his injuries where worse or they could have don’t something worse than killing him! He got off lucky! He tried to warn you about this, and you didn’t listen! He told you something like this would happen!!” She took a deep breath in to try and calm down a little, “I also know Aqua, she will have said stuff to get a rise out of his, confuse all of them and to make him do what she wants, like the manipulative little shit she is.”

“How do you know that for sure?” Rose says crossing her arms

“You want proof? Okay, Steven did Aqua call Peridot anything other than his name?” Bismuth ask looking at Steven

“Yeah, she called him ‘5’ and ‘5XG’” He say hesitantly

“Did she mention his past, anyone?” Bis say seeing nods, “How about talk about his family?” getting more nods, “Anything I’m missing?” She says looking at Rose

“She said something about him having Lapis… back” Pearl says

Rose turns pale at the statements, “Anything you need to talk to Peridot about, they all stay, or you don’t talk to him at all” Bismuth then turns back to go help Peridot

With a heavy sigh Rose talks, “Does it have to be this way?” when she gets a look from Bismuth she sighs again, “Peridot, why did you fight them?”

“To protect them, like you told me to” Peridot says with a bite in his tone

“Why are you talking to me in that tone? And are you going to make me tell them everything?” Rose says in a tone of disbelief 

“You do it or I will, I’m done with all of this” Peridot says looking away

“Fine, ask your questions?” Rose says frustrated sitting on Peridots bed

There are a few moments of silence, till Garnett talks, “Peridot, what did Aquamarine mean and who are you really?”

“Top desk draw should help a little” Peridot responds his voice full of shame. Garnett opened the draw and pulled out a photo and passed it to the others after looking at it.

“How do you have this photo?” Connie asks slowly

“I lost my copy when I was 8, Rose gave me a copy of Stevens copy 4 years ago” Peridot paused, “How many of you recognised me?”

“You’re Little Perry?” Steven asks, “I thought you looked similar but thought nothing of it…”

“12 years makes a difference, what can I say…” Peridot doesn’t even look at them

“Why didn’t you say something?!” Jasper asks with a bit of aggression

Ruby shouts before Peridot can answer, “And why didn’t you find us 4 years ago?!! Why did you have to wait 4 years?!?!”

“Because I wasn’t ready, I had been treated horribly in those 8 years, I became a criminal, not by choice, I was scared and dealing with what Rose said was PTSD or something related to trauma. I wasn’t safe to be around, so she ordered me to stay away till I was safe to be around.” Peridot finished after talking with a wince because of a stich Bismuth put in.

“What did she mean, when she said that you have me back?” Lapis asks turning his face to hers

“I-I… may, I’m…” Peridot stops with hesitance, “I fell in love with you years ago and couldn’t move on” after he said it, he looked at Lapis to see her staring wide eyed, “I’m sorry”

Peridot stands up and moves to Rose, “You are telling them everything too” 

“Why do I have to? I’m not putting them in danger” Rose say stubbornly

“Steven not knowing puts him in danger” Peridot say walking past everyone to the bathroom.

“What don’t I know?” Steven turns to Rose a little angry

“I…” Rose looks at her hands, “I’ll explain when Peridot comes back”

“Did you keep Peridot from us? And why did he say your orders?” Lapis asks angry and points her finger aggressively at Rose when she says ‘your’

“He wasn’t safe to be around you guys and he works for me, his job is to keep all of you safe” Rose responds

“So, you what? You made Peridot lie to all of us?” Amethyst says slowly in disbelief 

“You don’t know that Amethyst, you see the state Peridots in. Us not knowing could have been the safest option” Pearl say trying to defend Rose

“They aren’t lies” is all rose says

“‘They aren’t lies’? Then what the FUCK where you talking about the other day when we were looking and helping Peridot then? Because you called them ‘white lies’ to protect all of them and yourself but not your own fucking nephew who is suffering because of your bloody order!” Bismuth speaks fuming while looking at Rose in disbelief

“Nephew?! Peridots my cousin?!” Steven say taking a step back. Rose doesn’t answer but just keeps her eyes on her hands

While everything’s silent, Peridot walks back in and grabs a new long-sleeved top, then walks to the cupboard pulling out a few boxes and a hoodie, “How much has Rose said?” his voice monotone

“You’re my cousin?!” Steven turns to Peridot pointing his figure

“In my defence, I didn’t know I was yours till I got out the gang and involved in Roses job” Peridot shrugs

“Peridot, why are you getting those boxes out?” Rose asks

“They aren’t safe here and after finishing this we are traveling to my house” he turns to everyone else, “If she isn’t going to talk, I will answer all your questions” 

“You are not talking for me!” Rose say standing up, putting a hand on Peridots shoulder making him wince

“Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me.” Peridot has voice is threating

“I am your boss and the only mother figure you have. You do not get to talk for me or talk to me like that” 

“So, what should I do then? Because your acting a lot like them right now. Playing all the right cards, should I just refer to you as ‘My Diamond’ as well or would that not appease you because I’ve played by our family’s rules since the day I was born. I will quit my job and swear my loyalty to Steven, if I have to, to keep them all safe” Peridot says to then stair Rose dead in the eye

“What does ‘My Diamond’ mean? And why would you swear loyalty to me?” Steven says confused and overwhelmed

“‘Diamond’ is a title for all of the leaders of the gang, ‘My Diamond’ is how you address each of them and because you are her son, you have that title too” Peridot say not taking his eyes of Rose 

“Aren’t you one too then?” Jasper asks in even more confusion 

Peridot laughs at this, confusing everyone but Rose and Bismuth, “Your kidding, right? I would never be allowed to be, even if I proved myself to Yellow and White.” Peridot turns to the others still laughing but it sounds more and more empty as he continues, “I didn’t even have a proper legal name till 4 years ago because Rose got me out the gang when I was arrested”

“Why are you laughing?” Pearl asks moving closer to Garnett

“Peridot, calm down, if you have fractured ribs, you’ll break them more. Then it will be a trip to the hospital” Bismuth says slowly walking toward Peridot

“They said I should make that deal again. I know it’s one of two options to keep everyone safe from them” Peridot says still laughing

“What’s the other option?” Rose asks moving to get ready to restrain Peridot

“I kill all of them” Peridot says hunching over laughing which it turns slowly to sobs, “They are never going to stop, are they? And it’s only a matter of time till they figure who you and Steven are. Then they’d come for both of you as well”

Bismuth moves Rose away to hug Peridot, “Peridot, we will figure this out, okay? What they did when you where 8 was wrong. That deal was unfair and what they did every day after that is unforgivable, but remember what I told you, when I got out?”

“We are in this together, cause I’m your family” Peridot says choking on his sobs

“That’s right, we aren’t going to have any more secrets between us and your friends, okay?” Bis looks at Rose, “You better tell them everything because I texted Greg to get to Peridots home. Everyone’s in danger, they need to know to stay safe.” She then turns to Lapis, “Rose ripped some of Peridots stiches, can you clean it for me while I look for Peridots super glue?”

With a nod from Lapis she walks over and takes Peridots hand to sit him on his desk chair. After Bismuth made extra sure the stiches and super glue would stop Peridot from bleeding everywhere again, they realized it was almost like he shut down. He was almost nonresponsive. So, Bismuth decided Roses explanation can wait and that Peridot needed a change of scenery as soon as possible.

“Okay, while I try and get Peridot to be somewhat responsive, you all pack necessities. A few changes of clothes, toiletries, a few snacks and anything else you may need. It’s an hour and a half drive.” Bismuth turns back to Peridot, “Please don’t hold this against me Peri”

Bismuth slapped Peridots face leaving a handprint. He slowly turns back to look at Bismuth, rubbing his cheek

“OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Peridot shouts with a look of disbelief then it dawns on him why, “Ohhh… Sorry… and thanks. Let’s get heading then!”


	18. Chapter 17

Peridot POV

“Please can we go out for the day? There’s been nothing for 2 weeks and I’m going insane here” Amethyst whines as I give my equipment needed maintenance as I’m never without it since bringing them to my home.

“And I told you, if we did, they could follow or plant a tracker. Then everyone would be in danger of the gang” I say not even look at her 

“Yeah and what is the likely hood of any of that happening? We can wear disguises and the vests… Please Peri, we need a change of scenery” She persist as I decide to ignore her

“Peridot?” I hear Rose’s voice interrupting Amethysts hissy fit, “What we got some extra muscle and went to the beach for the day?” 

I put down what I’m working on and sigh heavy, “Do you know how many rules that would break? The amount of paperwork? Risk assessments for each person? Finding the most suitable ‘extra muscle’?” I turn to Rose, “You also know that because of the situation we are all in, you are no longer my boss. You are under my protection, like they are. So, I have to do the paperwork” 

“I know but what about the beach you took them too last time? Secluded, 10-minute drive, woods for cover?” even Rose is sounding more desperate to get out

“And one exit, that is easily blocked. Trapping everyone in a situation that can get out of hand at an exponential rate” I assert with annoyance that she thought it was a good idea

“That’s where the muscle comes in, they block the entrance half a mile away. Have constant communication with you and Bismuth so that if stuff goes bad, there is a safe time period to call for back up and stop them getting hurt”

‘Rose does have some good points, and they have merit. However, a full daytrip to the beach? Unfortunately, waaaaaay off limits, it increases the risk of something happening, me dying of stress because of the workload and the more people that know where they are, the more that can and will go wrong.’ I’m lost in thought to the extent, I don’t see Amethysts hand wave in front of me, I don’t hear Rose or Bis say my name. The one thing that does bring me back is a soft familiar hand, gently grab mine

“Peri? You okay?” I turn to see a worried Lapis and an Amethyst on the floor breathing like she ran a marathon.

“Yeah, I need to do some maths. Figure some probabilities, risk assessment paperwork. I’ll be back down in an hour” I state standing

“Mind me joining?” Lapis looks still worried

“Sure, I can multitask if I use a calculator” I grab her hand walking to my desk in my room, “Rose and Amethyst can be annoyingly persistent” I sigh rubbing my face and sagging in my chair

“Let me guess, desperate to leave this place?” I nod and Lapis moves to stand behind me, “Where you stuck in thought? Or a bad place in that head of yours?”

“Thought, running pros and cons to everything Rose and Amethyst said, as well as everyone else the past 3 days” I rest my head on my desk

I hear Lapis say a response, but it doesn’t register while her hands are rubbing my shoulders. I relax as she does this, normally I wouldn’t let anyone do something like this. However, if I knew this job was going to be so stressful, I would have got an acupuncturist or a masseuse for days like today. No, weeks, actually months even like this. 

After a few minutes Lapis talks again, not stopping her hands on my shoulders, “This helping and what where you ‘running the pros and cons’ of? If I’m aloud to know” her voice is so relaxing too, being calming, quiet and sweet

“Yeeeaaah,” I swear it almost came out as a moan, but she didn’t laugh or stop, so I continued, “Amethyst was pleading to get out for the day, Rose suggested a daytrip to that beach we went to when we were little. It’s a 10-minute drive away”

“Hmm… It would be nice to get out but what are the pros and cons?”

“Eh…” My brain seems to be having a hard time at keeping up, “Daytrip, to risky. Beach, good option, secluded and has cover in case of something happening. Unfortunately, it has one entrance that doubles as the exit, so, too easy to be trapped.”

I couldn’t help but pause, I swear in this moment Lapis is a witch. I let a sigh out and talk more, “I could get co-workers to cover the entrance for an hour or 2 but the more people that know the more that can go wrong. I know Rose and Bis wouldn’t far well at a big attack if one were to happen without the extra hands for help”

“How would you far?” I can hear concern in her voice

“I’m used to being outnumbered and people being able to assume they can beat me because of that. I could cope until something happened to one of you guys, I’m scared that if something did happen to one of you, I would lose it and pull a stupid move”

“So, extra people are necessary? And it could only last a few hours?” I nod, “I’m pretty sure everyone would be okay with that. We can handle a bit more of overprotective Peri, even if it means a ton more than normal”

She stops after a few seconds and moves to my side to get me to look at her, “You need a break as much, if not more, than us. You can’t defend us if your burnt out” she says gently placing a hand on my cheek

“Fine, but it won’t be today though. Maybe this Thursday, just so I have 3 days to organize people, paperwork, pay, transport and everything else that goes along with this trip to the beach” I rub my face, ‘this is becoming a bad habit… shit’, I sit up right, “While I do the work, would you like to sit on my lap cuddling?”

“Absolutely” She smiles getting comfy, “How long might you be sitting here?”

“3, maybe 4, hours now the trips going ahead. I feel like a teacher” 

\-----------------------------------------

Thursday, still Peri

“Okay… I’ll. Go over this one more time for you both” I say pointing a Jasper and Amethyst, “We are going to the same beach as last time. We are meeting 3 of my co-workers that will be watching the entrance to the beach while we are there. Me and Bis, will be full combat ready. All of you have to be within arm’s reach of your vests at all times, if you choose to take it off. We are staying no longer that 3 hours. First sign of trouble all of you are to get in the bus, even if that means leaving things behind”

I look at everyone, “Any questions? And no, I am not repeating for a 3rd time”

“Why couldn’t it be a day trip? And why are we meeting them there? Also, who?” Rose asks and I give her a look screaming, ‘ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU CLOD???!!!! YOU FUCKING KNOW WHY!!!!’, well screams that or screams ‘I’m constipated’

I pinch the bridge of my noise, “Really Rose?” I sigh, ‘this sighing is becoming a habit too… curse having friends that are in danger *mental face palming*’, “This trip, is a small time period because longer ones are too risky at the moment. We are meeting them there, so as few people find out where all of you are. Also, you will see who, when we get there”

“Peri?” I turn to Steven and nod, “Are we allowed to go in the water? Because we can’t wear the vests or have them near if we are in the water” 

You can tell his inner child is screaming to have a water fight, “Only for the first hour, after that, no more” I turn to get my kit on, “Just… don’t go too far out, I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of them”

After getting it on and loading everyone on to the bus, we get there within 10 minutes. Rose sat upfront with me, as Stevens still a little upset with her but their relationship is getting better. With mediation as we can’t put them in family therapy. 

On arrival, 3 cars are blocking the entrance, so I stop the bus. Grabbing my gun, I turn to the others, “No one leave, if shit goes south. Rose drive them out of here as quick as you can, no exceptions”

After getting nods of conformation, I step out and shut the door and I don’t move away until I hear the buses locks move. Trapping them inside and me outside, I step toward the car to see 3 people get out in gear like mine. 2 people really tall and one about my height but larger build.

One with thick black hair that has a purple hue in the light, talks first in a loud and boisterous voice, “So, are job is to just sit here, relax and enjoy the view?”

“No, we are here to defend his family form the Diamond Authority. We went over this, it’s not a break and we need to be ready” The other tall one talked in a calming, determined voice

I walk over to the one my height, “Have they been like this the whole time Smoky?”

“Yeah, it’s really funny. I thought they were going to have a fist fight before we got here” Smoky replied laughing at her associates

“Ladies, as much as this conversation is interesting, you read the brief?” I say breaking them up before a fist fight happens. ‘I am not dealing with more child like behavior today then I have too’

“I have, although Sugilite only read your summary-” The calm voiced one get interrupted

“Well Opal, I hate to break it to you, and sorry about what I’m about to say Peridot. Reading 37 pages for a job lasting 3 hours at most, not including travel, is over kill. A Page that summarizes it all is all I need to read” Sugilite replies just as loud and boisterous as before.

“You need to read it all because it shows plans, strategies and tells you who is who” Opal say crossing her arms

“Who says I need to know who they are? I just need to remember who Rose, Bismuth and Peridot are. Also, just the faces of the others” Sugilite takes a stance that says she’s going to throw a punch

So, I stop this before it can escalate, “Before you end up in a fight just now, can we focus on keeping everyone else safe please?” I point to the bus, “And move your cars please so the bus isn’t in a vulnerable position”

“Of course, Peridot” Opal says with a gentle smile

When the cars are moving, I make my way back to the bus and get let back into the driving seat, as I drive past them with a wave Rose talks, “Why Opal, Smoky and Sugilite?”

“They work well as a team, Opal is calm and authoritative. Sugilite, although doesn’t follow orders well and can get carried away, has a great aim and is exhalent at hand to hand combat. Smoky, jokes a lot but is great at thinking outside the box and is resourceful” I state honestly

“I never would have had them working together, but I guess your way of building a team is more based how the gang would do it right?” Rose asks with a gentle smile

“Well, it’s the only way I know how teams are made. You look for people personalities and traits, compared to what is on a piece of paper”

Rose didn’t say anything after, just enjoyed the view. After a few minutes I parked the bus at the edge of the path as it started turning to sand. Before I had turned off the engine, everyone was jumping out and running around, laughing and looked relaxed. 

“I know this wasn’t an easy choice for you to make Peri, but you did good. They need this and so do you” Bis says patting my shoulder then stepping out

I stay sitting for a few minutes before getting out and grabbing a cooler with drinks and ice-lollies in it. ‘Why do I need this? I’m doing my job and they are my family. I’m not going to let them get hurt’ I think setting up on the sand, relaxing but standing alert. 

“PERIDOT?” I hear Rose shout, “COME JOIN US IN THE WATER!”

“CAN’T! I’M WORKING!” I shout back, ‘She saw the paperwork, I have to keep gear on and be ready to fight’ 

Garnet sits next to me, “Howdy”

“Hey Garnet, need something?” I say reaching for a drink and another to offer

“I wanted to ask how your healing” her voice is level, but I feel like there’s more to that question, ‘or was it more of a statement…’

“I’m fine now, the stabs all healed up pretty much” I hand her the extra drink

Garnet takes a drink then talks again, “Do you mind me asking some questions?” 

“I promised to answer any that you guys had honestly, so, why wouldn’t I?” I give her a confused look

She shrugs a little, “I don’t know” there’s a pause, “What is the likely hood of us getting back to university before the beginning of next year?”

“Well, that all depends” I hesitate, Pearl asked the same question. I didn’t lie to her, I told the truth but had to do it in a way she wouldn’t worry. So, I had to set up online classes and meetings for them. Class work and books needed would be picked up by me or Bis, in a meet up place public and different each time, to reduce people following us. “The chances are slim, there are to many variables. The university understands this, and will lower the grade you all need to get into the next year”

She doesn’t speak for a minute or 2 and takes a long, slow drink, “What is the likely hood of this all going bad? For us or you?”

“I don’t know, so many things could happen and so many that won’t happen. Unless you can tell the future, no one knows” I say knowing my mind is plagued with possible outcomes

“Okay, thank you for being honest” Garnet starts to walk away but stops to say one more thing, “Peridot? Don’t do anything that might mean you wouldn’t be in our lives again. Losing you once was hard enough”

When she leaves, I take a deep breath and lay back on the sand and look at the sky. ‘Bis was right, I need a brake… Fuck that after all this, I’m going on a holiday and doing fuck all for the whole thing.’

\---------------------------------------------------

Lapis POV

I’ve spent the last 30 minutes with my feet in the water, just sitting with it being up to my stomach, enjoying the feel of the water move across my skin. For about 20 minutes before hand, most of us where splashing each other and went swimming a little bit out. 

Pearls been sunbathing and talking to Bismuth, with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Steven, Amethyst and Jasper all are wrestling in the water, not dangerously but you can help to worry. Connie’s been beside me, we’ve been talking about everything.

“So, what’s it like doing an art course outside the university and no studios?” Connie asks after I said I should have brought some paint and a sketch book

“It’s weird, like, it’s freeing. I love painting and drawing nature and being able to just wake up grab a bag and take the hole day to study everything around. I miss the studio though, talking to people while working was fun” I giggle, ‘I didn’t really get a lot done in the studios because I was having to much fun talking to everyone’

“You’ll have to teach me to draw and paint. Studying is great but my god, I need other things to do” Connie makes a groaning noise

“Only if you teach me how to write a proper essay” I give a smile that says I’m being sincere 

“You have a deal” Connie sticks a handout to shake laughing

“How is your course? Yours was manly lectures, right?”

“I’m finding it more enjoyable. I don’t have to sit it a boring lecture for hour on end then go to the library for the rest of the day” Connie looks back at Steven, “I did have tutorials every now and again, but I like the theoretical side of physics more”

“Are you going to be like Pearl and try to go to space?” I look back at Peridot

“I’d love to have the opportunity, but I don’t know. I’m happy with both my feet on the ground”

Steven come over with Amethyst and Jasper, all laughing and shivering, “H-hey, S-should we go b-back t-to the others now?” you could hear Stevens teeth chatter as he talked

“Ye, times probably up for being in the water anyway” Connie say standing up and grabbing his hand

I run a head to grab the rest of the towels and I notice, Rose and Greg are walking hand in hand. Ruby and Sapphire aren’t making out this time but enjoying the view with Garnet talking about something I can’t hear. With towels in hand I run back to the others.

“I present warm, dry towels for those who are cold and damp” I say moving my hands forward in a way to say ‘please take these I’m cold and damp too’

With my towel on to dry me off, after the others had taken theirs, I go to join Peridot. He’s just lying there looking at the sky.

“You okay? You still have 10 minutes of time for water” he says not looking at me or a watch

“How do you always know it’s me? And when someone’s coming?” I lay next to him

“I can hear you walk, and I know how each of your steps sound.” He turns to look at me, “Are you okay? You didn’t answer”

I kiss his cheek, “I’m fine, it’s just cold in the water”

I see him sit up and reach for something, “I thought that might be an issue, so I brought you something to help warm you up” 

When I sit up, Peridot is handing me a hoodie that has a large rose on the front surrounded in smaller ones. Gladly I take it and put it on, and it is the softest hoodie I have ever felt.

“Thank you. What is this made from? It’s so soft and cosy” I snuggle into it. It’s big enough so I can have my kneed tucked up to my chest with the jumper over them

“Marino wool, it’s known for being soft and cosy. You can also keep that one, it’s not my style” he says as I move closer to snuggle against him and steal his body heat

No one really does anything other than relax and enjoy this beach visit to the beach, “Thanks for bring us Peridot. I know this is really stressful for you, but we all really appreciate this. Can we maybe do this in a few weeks again?”

“If everything stays calm, then yes but it will be like this visit. Sort time period, extra people working and lots of safety precautions” he holds me close, and it’s nice.

Part of me want to run around, splash in the water and be a child again but I’ll do that when everything is back to normal. After a while we see Bismuth answer a call, she has a face that looks scared for a brief second. However, acts normal then goes back to talking to Pearl. I look to Peridot to see if he looks worried, but he instead gives me a smile and kisses the top of my head. 

A short time after Bismuths call, Peridot checks the time, “Sorry, but we need to start heading back now” he stands up grabbing the cooler, “GUY? TIME TO HEAD BACK” 

There is the collective sound of groaning, none of us want to leave but we know we have to, ‘this isn’t fair, we are under house arrest for our safety’

I’m so stuck in thought, that I don’t notice Bismuth grab Rose and Peridot till I turn when I notice he isn’t beside me. When I see them, Rose seems scared, but Peridot looks strangely calm. 

When he joining me walking back to the bus, I talk to him, “Is everything okay? They looked worried?”

“Everything will be fine, but here isn’t the place to talk about it. I promise I will talk to you all about it tomorrow when I have more information” he gives a smile that looks honest, but his eye seems almost sad

“Okay, as long as you tell us what is happening” I kiss his cheek getting into the bus”


	19. Chapter 18

Bismuth POV

I hear my phone go off and see it’s a text from Smoky, so I unfortunate, excuse myself from the conversation I am having with Pearl to talk to her on a call.

After a few rings I hear her voice, “Hey Bis, you guys all good?”

“Yeah, that why you needed me to call?” I ask feeling slightly annoyed

“Eh… Well… No… We got a call form Sardonyx. You, Peridot, and Rose need to get on video call as soon as you can. She wouldn’t say much other that a message from the Gang for Peridot” 

I can’t help but fell fear the moment ‘message from the Gang for Peridot’ but calm down as soon as I feel it. I need to let the others feel calm and have this trip as nothing but good

“Thanks, Smoky, I’ll let Rose and Peri know when we are heading back” I say before hanging up.

I go re-join Pearl, and take a calming breath before talking, “Sorry about that what were we talking about before I left?”

“I was talking about what I want to do after university, and you were saying about what you wanted to do when you first got out” She always has a subtle blush when talking to me

“When I left, other then go back right away. I wanted to do I degree in art, I love working with metal. I considered construction but got a job with Rose instead” I say wondering where I would be if I didn’t work with Rose and Peridot.

“Do you still work with metal?” She asks looking at the sky

“Yeah, I’ve made swords and some other stuff like that. Recently I have been working at making myself a suit of armour” I chuckle out

We talk for a bit more till I hear Peridots voice and I can feel my guts twist, “I need to talk to Peri and Rose, I’ll catch up” I say giving Pearl a smile.

I grab Rose first then Peridot, “Is something wrong Bismuth?” Rose talks calmly but fear is mixed in slightly.

“I got a call from Smoky, when we get back, we need to call Sardonyx” I can’t hide my fear now, “She said that the gang wanted to talk to Peridot” 

“We can’t let them talk to you Peridot” Rose turns to him with her voice dripping with concern

“Relax, they are using it as a scare tactics. Within the next 2 weeks, they will leave a meet up place and time or will call. We can set up stuff with Sardonyx tonight on call” Peridot says to calmly, like back in the gang calm

“Per, why are you so calm about this? They are all in danger, so are you” I say almost slapping sense into him.

“Because worrying will get us nowhere. We know now that they want to make a move, so now, we have to stay on task. Focus, treating everyday as them going to act. We need to get them off the beach now, they could be compromised now” what he says makes sense, but I can’t help but worry that people on both sides are going to get hurt

“Okay, let’s get them. Out of here then” I reply seeing Rose want to argue but we just walk on to join the rest.

For a change, Peridot plays some quite music in the background on the journey back to his home. It was manly a piano playing, it was really relaxing, ‘Is Peridot playing music he knows will get me and Rose to calm down too? He’s not that good at emotions, where did this knowledge come from?’

Because of Peridot playing quite music, everyone was talking calmly, quietly and just enjoying each other’s company. When we are back at the barn, Peridot excuses himself, me and Rose, saying we have to make a business call and the others shouldn’t wonder too far.

We set up in a room in the basement where he stores his equipment, extra guns and a very expensive looking computer. It didn’t take long for Peri to turn on the computer and have it set up for a conference call. As soon as he calls Sardonyx, she answers.

Her face looks stress, “Hello, thank you for calling so soon” she starts straight away without missing a beat, “We got a message, well a letter? It was a USB with a video, from the Diamond Authority. It was directed at Peridot, I can e-mail you a copy if you want”

“Please, what was said?” Peridot says calmly, ‘why aren’t you panicking?’

“Not much, other than Yellow, saying…” Sardonyx shuffled some paper around, “Ah, saying, she wants to talk, maybe meet up. That she wants to talk this out and that she misses you”

Peridot hums while me and Rose share a look of terror, “Peridot, you are not going to meet up with her. That is like a suicide mission for you, she could minipulate you into doing something” Rose says putting a hand on his shoulder speaking fast

“She wont meet anyone else, and if this is directly from her, it will be a face to face meeting. There is an opertunity to arrest her and who ever else she brings. Helping everyone else go back to a normal life” Peridot say way to relaxed

“Peri, you aren’t thinking this through. She will have back up and take you back. You will lose everything all over again” I say trying to stress how dangerous this is “If she gets you back, we will have a harder time protecting your family”

Peridot doesn’t talk for a while, looking deep in thought. When he does talk, it’s been quite for about 5 minutes, “Did she give a date and time?” 

“Eh… No, she said she would be in touch” Sardonyx’s replies looking confused

“We have 2 weeks at most then to get the others ready, a plan made and enforced” Peridot say reaching for a notebook

“What?” the rest of us say at the same time, like Peridot is talking an alien langue

Writing down Peridot responds without looking at any of us, “Me, Bis and Rose will teach the others how to use a gun safely and fight. Me and Sardonyx will make a plan and a team for back up. Bis and Rose, you guys cannot know the plan, the more that know it, more that can go wrong” 

Peridot pauses talking and writing to look up, while we are all shocked, “Sardonyx, I need enough guns and ammunition to teach everyone how to maintain, aim accurately so it is second nature. I will also need permits for them all to carry and conceal a deadly weapon”

Me and Rose are shocked into silence, looking at Peridot, “I can get all that done for tomorrow, I will text you when it’s sorted. I will have Opal meet you at a pre-arranged drop off point” and with that Sardonyx ends the call

Peridot stands up with the notebook in hand and starts to walk out the room, “Peridot, where are you going?” I say rushing to block his path

“We need to talk to the others, so they know what is happening” Peridot responds moving me out the way

I look at Rose to say something, but she is just sitting the, frozen by fear. Peridot stops walking when he notices Rose hasn’t moved, so I go to talk to her.

Gently putting my hand on her shoulder, she looks up at me, “Rose, we need to talk to the others. We can talk more with Peridot about this in front of them.”

After she nods, we move upstairs.

\------------------------------------------------

Peridot POV

‘They are all going to hate this… I hate this so much’ I think going up the stairs, “I’ll go round them all up,” I pause to check my phone, to see an email from Sardonyx, “We will all look at the video then talk about it.”

“There goes waiting till tomorrow to talk about this…” I mumble to myself walking out of the barn to see everyone at my ‘smaller than average lake’. It’s a pool, but apparently it is more fun to call it that, apparently? Stevens idea.

“Hey guys, somethings come up, we need to all talk about the changes that are going to happen over the next 2 weeks” I say calmly, when everyone hears that statement from me, they all look scare and confused. They follow me back, to find Bismuth hunched over looking at the floor. Rose and Greg sitting beside each other with Rose having a hand on her stomach, rubbing it subconsciously.

‘I have no idea why I am so calm I should be panicking, having a break down, lashing out, running away but I’m not. Fuck, I don’t even feel scared…’ I think while everyone gets seated.

I take a seat on an empty chair near the T.V, so I can later play the video, “I promised to be honest with all of you, I don’t plan on changing that now. Earlier today, the department that me, Bis and Rose work for received a USB. It was addressed to me with a video file on it.” I pause to look at all of them, some are confused but Lapis is starting to share Rose and Bismuths look

“In the video is a request for me to meet up with one of the gang leaders, Yellow. We haven’t watched the video, but I thought before I get into the changes that are going to happen, that all of you would like to know the what is said. If you don’t want to watch it me, Bismuth and Rose will watch it later” I stop talking, hoping some of what I said will sink in and they will voice if they want to know or not

Sapphire talks first, “I want to watch, even if I have a bad feeling”

Even though I am grateful for her honesty it’s almost like she knows how this conversation is going to go, that scares me. The others nod in agreement, even if it looks like they don’t really want too. So, I set up the T.V so they can all watch

“Last chance to back out” I say without turning around to face them, I am just as scared as they are, maybe more. I never wanted to hear her voice or see her eyes stair into me like she could rip me apart from the inside out.

When no one moves or says anything I press play. As soon as it starts, I see her, Yellow, staring right at me as I move to sit down.

“This video is for 5XG, well it is Peridot now isn’t it. Aquamarine told me you go by that now, I see why, you are the sentiment type.” She sighs, “Like Pink was, but we need to talk. Just you and me, no one to influence you or change your mind. It’s been a while since we talked, like adults. The deal is still on the table if you change your mind, but I am willing to talk this out with you”

As the video plays, I can’t even bring myself to look at her face, like I’m scared that if I do, she will become real and drag me through the T.V. “I know you aren’t even looking at me as you play this, but I thought knowing it’s me in the video would show my honesty. I will get in contact with your colleagues for a date, time and place. Before this ends though, I hope that Topaz didn’t do any permanent damage that would make you useless. It would be such a shame if you couldn’t defend yourself or that excuse of a family. Bye my little pet”

When the video stopped, I could feel a shiver run up my spine. When I look at everyone else, I see a look of fear and confusion, I don’t say anything as I know they will have questions. 

“That’s your mother?” Steven asks me then turns to his mum, “You where meant to turn out like her?”

Rose only nods, as Greg rubs her shoulder, surprisingly Greg speaks, “What changes need to be made? And tell us about the meeting?”

I nod, “None one is this building is allowed to know about the plan for the meeting, but I will get conformation about it in 2 weeks, roughly. The changes that are happing is you are all getting permits to carry and conceal a gun on you at all time.”

“Why can’t we know? And what do you mean we are getting a permit?” Lapis asks really fast, with fear dripping from her voice. It makes me feel terrible 

“Everyone I have ever cared about is in this building, if any of you know, it not just puts you at risk but also me. So, none of you get to know, and that includes the date, time and place of the meeting. As for the permits, me, Rose and Bis are all going to teach you how to use a gun,” I glance at Amethyst, “safely. You will be given one too”

Amethyst face lights up a little, “So we’ll have our own guns, and get to carry them hidden? Like, all the time?”

“Yes, but only until the threat is gone” I say looking sceptically at her, ‘Maybe I should only give her a tazer…’

“Wait” Lapis sounds a little frazzled, “Can we talk, for a minute?”

I nod standing up and follow her outside. She doesn’t talk but almost looks like she is searching for answers in my face. I stay calm and patiently wait for her to talk.

“Why can’t we know? Why do we need a gun? How am I meant to shoot someone? What is going to happen in 2 weeks? Are you going to die? Or hand yourself over?” Lapis blurts out fast in a panicked state, so I quickly grab hold of her and keep her in a tight hug, “I don’t want to lose you again” I hear her voice no more than a whisper

“Shhh, you are not going to lose me this time, we don’t have a plan yet. Okay? I’m going to talk to a colleague tomorrow night after tea for a few hours to figure out everything.” I talk in quiet, slow voice, “I need to know that if I go to meet them you and everyone stand a chance at not getting hurt. You are not losing me again, I promise”

“How long could the meeting last?” Lapis sounds like she is going to burst into tears

“I don’t know, maybe a couple of days… that is why I will have back up and so will you guys, I promise” I kiss her head, I know that it could be risky but like hell I will make her go through any of that stuff again

After a few more minutes of hugging Lapis pulls away so we can go back inside. The conversation with the others lasts another hour, manly questions that I can’t answer, but the rest of the night was quiet and Lapis beardly left my side. Like she was paranoid I would just vanish into thin air, I don’t blame her though. I am scared but can’t show it.


	20. chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been learning Gaelic, so if the word ‘agus’ appears, I missed it while typing. It means ‘and’, the structure of sentences is different too so if I type something like ‘morning good’, I meant ‘good morning’, so sorry if that gets a tad confusing. Learning another langue on top of a langue your shit at already messes your brain a little
> 
> If there are any other words that look out of place/wrong, feel free to comment or something and ill type the translation as finding it would be virtually impossible for me to change it :/

Lapis POV

When I woke up this morning Peridot was gone, “Peri?” I say with my face stuff into a pillow muffling my voice

After I said it a few more times and removed my face from my pillow to do so, I heard steps come up the stairs from my pillow, “Hey Lapis, sorry. Per had to leave really early this morning. He should be back in an hour or so though” The voice says getting closer

I lift my head again to see Bismuth in her gear, “Oh… okay… why are you in all that?” I ask pointing in her general direction

“Per refused to leave till I put it all on, I haven’t taken it off because he has a weird knack for knowing when I have taken it off. I don’t feel like an having an argument on the phone this morning” Bis says sitting next to mean

I hum in response, “How are you all going to teach me how to us a gun? I don’t want to kill anyone” 

“You don’t have to, you can shoot to disarm or shoot to harm instead of shooting to kill” Bis replies not looking at anything but looks lost in thought, “Me and Peridot, we don’t want to kill. I haven’t killed on purpose, i did it by accident once. That was hard to deal with. Per though, has learned to almost, like go into a mindset where it doesn’t affect him”

“Is that what the switches are? When he asks acts like a different person?” I only get a nod as a response, so it goes quiet, I “If I did kill someone defending myself… how, how do I deal with that?”

“Therapy,” She chuckles in response, “you can talk to me or Peridot though. He’d be better at helping though. He’s killed by accident, in self-defence and because of orders. I asked him about it once. He explained it to me, I can tell you how he coped if you want. It helped me a lot”

Bismuths honest smile makes me nod, I don’t want to kill anyone, but I want to know how not to fall apart if I do, “When I killed, by accident, I kinda shut down. I only talked to him, it was when Peridot was maybe 14, 15ish. Sooo I would have been… 22 or 23… I kept saying that they should have killed me instead. He barely talked then so he just, listened. It helped to get everything I was feeling out but when he did talk it, it confused me”

She paused and looked at me, “He said something along the lines of, ‘Killing is never easy, it makes you numb and scared. Killing because of orders lets you shift the blame, you regret listening and following through. Kill in self-defence, you regret not finding an alternative. Killing by accident leave all the what ifs. Learning to live with them is like shooting a gun and maintaining it. You mess up, miss the target, forget what to do right but you keep at it and eventually you forget you found it hard’”  
“Isn’t the phrase normally about riding a bike?” I give her a confused look

“I think so, but he never learned how to ride a pedal bike. However, I think is a more fitting analogy. It’s harder, more complicated and uses more brain power. I didn’t get what he was saying at first, how can a 14-year-old understand? But he did and he kept pushing me to just accept that I couldn’t do anything. You would be better talking to him about it though”

“Would it upset him too?” my mind goes to when he was asked what Aquamarine meant by ‘training’ him

“No, he would understand. There are somethings that you shouldn’t ask about, but they become obvious, there are somethings about his time in the gang that even me and Rose don’t know the full extent of. Now, get ready. When he comes back, we are setting up a shooting range” She says the last part walking out

As I get ready, I am left to think about what Peridot could have hidden from them, ‘What did they do? Will I really have to use a gun if they come… what is going to happen when he meets them? He promised he wont leave but what if he gets hurt?’

Lost in thought I make my way to the kitchen to make something to drink. After making a tea, with honey instead of sugar, I sit at the island still thinking. I notice the others coming to join me.

“Hey Lapis,” I hear Jasper talk, “anxious about today?”

I can only nod, “I can use a sword, why won’t that suffice? I took fencing for years” Pearl starts

“P, P-dot said, a sword doesn’t stand up to a gun. They don’t care if you can do that” Amethyst sighs slouching in a chair beside me

“But I don’t want to use a gun…” Pearl say looking at her hands locked in front of her, “I am 19, if I fire it at someone, they could DIE” 

This makes everyone quiet, I think back to what Bismuth said this morning, “Then we ask to be shown how to fire without aiming to kill.” I take another sip of my tea, then add more, “I doubt Peri would let things escalate to that though, he said we’d have back up”

“How do you know?” Pearl asks with a tone of disbelief

“I asked yesterday, he promised not to lie to us” I take another sip after replying

We don’t say much after that as we wait for Peridot to come back. When he does, it had been about 45 minutes after I woke up. He comes in carrying 2 boxes, then leaves again to carry another 2, placing them on a coffee table. 

When he walks over to us, you can see on his face that he is tired, “I need to go grab Bis, Rose and Greg, then we can sort you guys out.” with that he walks away to the basement.

A few minutes later we can hear shouting, it sounded like Bismuth, but it was to quite for us to hear. When they all appear, Peridot has his hands on his face. He walks to the boxes and opens one that is a different colour.

“Okay, these are slightly less powerful then mine. They will have less range and kick back. They should be easier for you all to use. This one is yours Greg” He picks the open box up and comes over to us, “These ones are yours”

Once he passes them out he gives us rules; no aiming at each other even if it is empty, no firing or having live rounds in unless we intend on practicing or told otherwise, keep it near us but not loaded, keep it maintained, we HAVE to practice. There are some more but they were more self-explanatory, like don’t take a selfie with it and put it online. I think that was aimed at Amethyst.

He showed us how to take clean it, load and unload it. He gave us holsters, and a few boxes of ammunition each. He told us that if we ran out some how to just say. After all that I manged to pull him outside before him and Bis go off to build a range for us

“Are you okay? You look tired and stressed” I ask with worry probably plastered on my face

“I didn’t sleep much, and I’m worried about planning everything. I have to have a plan, then 7, 8, fuck maybe 20 back up plans” He plants his face in his hands, “I don’t know how to stop worrying, I never had to deal with this type or this much at all. It used to be just worrying about staying alive” 

I get him to sit down on the ground leaning against the barn and sit beside him. Pulling him so his head is on my resting on my shoulder, “Worrying isn’t always easy to deal with, but if you are tired and cranky, it feels a 1000% worse”

I hear him sigh, “I shouldn’t sleep just now though, I need to build a range for you guys to practice”

When he goes to stand up, I hold on to him to stop his movement, “An hour of sleep will do you the world of good,” I could see he was hesitant, “I’ll make you a deal, you have a nap and I will look online for a pudding recipe you will like. It will be made for when your meeting is over”

When Peridot was little, I remember a certain desert he liked a lot. I just don’t remember the name of it. When I see him nod hesitantly, I feel victorious. Like I won a competition, now just to look up food recipes.

When Bismuth came looking for Peri, I told her to be quiet and that his’s sleeping. She smiled at him then said she would build it with the others for help. Turns out, when Peridot is stressed and tired, he sleep can sleep for hours. I had to wake him up 3 hours later. My shoulder had already been dead for an hour, but I was hungry and really needed to pee. He sleepily grumbled, which was really cute, when he moved. After I came back outside, I found he hadn’t moved and had gone back to sleep

“Awww” I said in a quiet squeal almost, I gently shook his shoulder, “Peri, wake up. You need to eat” he grumbled more, so I shook a little harder, “Peridot, I will leave you to starve”

That seemed to wake him up, “What time is it?” he said stretching

“About 1pm. Come on, let’s get you something to eat. Bis and the others should be finished making the range thing now.” I stand up offering my hand to help him up.

He took my offer, “Sorry I slept so long. I’ll have to apologies to Bis”

“Nah, I told her to leave you to sleep. So, let’s go agus eat something.” I say with a hug smile on my face

“Fine” he tried to sound grumpy, but his smile said otherwise

After everyone had eaten Bis and Peridot insisted on all of us trying to us the guns we had been given. I was holding Peri’s hand, a little scared of firing. He must have noticed because he stopped walking.

“Are you okay? You seem tense” he titled his head a little like a confused puppy

“I don’t want have to use this and end up killing someone” I gestured to the gun in my hand, “I’m terrified” he nodded for me to continue, “What if I kill someone? How do you cope with that? What if I hurt a friend or you? I don’t think I could live with that guilt. I get I can shoot to stop them from coming close or to stop them killing me but what if I have no other choice and freeze?”

I look at him feeling like I am about to cry, “You know, I said pretty much the same thing 12 years ago. Killing is something I would never wish anyone to experience but it’s different for you” I give him a look of confusion, “You have them, you can see a therapist, share the weight it gives you. It will be easier for you to move on if you do”

“But I still would have killed” I can feel tears start to fall

“True, but you aren’t me. You’re a good person,” I hug him as he talks calmly, “if you want, I can go back, grab my gear and you can use me as a target. It’s how I learned, kinda, but it would show you where you are hitting on a person”

I shake my head really fast, “I don’t want to accidently kill you” when I hear him chuckle, I look up, “What?”

“See, you are good. You don’t have to worry too much, you’d do warning shots or hit their legs.” He leans down and kisses my cheek, “I’ll teach you how not to shoot to kill, but we need to catch up first. Piggyback ride?”

I nod, we are caught up in no time, if anyone noticed they didn’t say anything. Probably because I was still whipping tears away. We took turns shooting, I was one of the worst, Greg was really bad, but I just couldn’t get then hand of it and kept jumping and the noise it made. The only time I hit the target was when Peridot was right behind me guiding my hands.

I got to frustrated to continue, so sat out and watched the others. Ruby joined me shortly after I sat out because she got angry and throw her gun, Peridot got really angry at that and called her a ‘Pebble’. It didn’t take long after that for the others to get tired and want to head back.

Over the next week we practiced a few times a day. I was getting better but I still jumped a little but at least I was hitting the target. Seo good at least but I needed to get better Bismuth said. Peridot said not to worry about it that because with enough practice it becomes second nature. I don’t know how I feel about that.

“I need to go for a meeting today, you guys gonna be good by yourselfs?” Peridot say coming up from the basement

“Yeah, not like we got much to do” Amethyst said sinking into her chair

“Other than shoot each other?” Peridot asked crossing his arms, Amys and Jasper put their vest on the other day to shoot each other. Rose confiscated their guns.

“Dude, we were going to be careful”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, “That isn’t the point Amethyst. If it was Rose would have given you both them back. You never aim at someone unless you are willing to watch them die in front of you”

That statement made me shiver because he offers me to use him as a target. I know he was joking but it’s the thought that I have would have to be ready for something like that is scary. I looked at Amethyst and she looked scared pale, kind of like she was going to throw up.

“Look, if you’re bored and want to use each other as targets, I’ll pick up paint ball guns from work” Peridot says moving to grabbing shoes

“Yeah, please. Also, I’m sorry for scaring the shit out of ya the other day” Amys replys looking away.

“Okay, be ready for bruising then and don’t worry about it. You and Jasper should say sorry to Rose though, she isn’t actually aloud to take your guns so there in my room under my bed. Blue box” Peridot responds walking back over, he kisses my cheek, “I’ll be back in a few hours, don’t have too much fun without me”

“Nah, we won’t but we will beat you at paint ball” I respond smugly

“Is that a challenge?” I nod, “Fair, me against all of you. Just so you guys have a chance, you can have Rose and Bis too.” he says in a tone I haven’t heard but it almost sounds flirty. It’s kinda really hot, he chuckles when I blush, “I have to go now, you all should plan though because I won’t go easy on you~”

‘Okay, he’s definitely flirting… he’s not normally like this… WHY A I SO FLUSTERED?!’ while trying to respond he snickers and waves goodbye.

“Uh… We need to plan…” I say looking at the door biting my lip, “Actually,” I turn to Amethyst, “what is it we are planning again?”

She burst out laughing, the laugh escalates to wheezing, “Oh man… you are so red and flustered… who knew the nerd had game”


	21. Chapter 20

Lapis POV

3 days planning, 3 days practicing, 3 days of Bismuth and Rose teaching us how he attacks. To be brought to this moment, waiting for a sign of moment. Me and Jasper on the roof waiting to give out the word with hidden radios. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are hidden in the woods a little bit off. Bismuth, Rose and Greg are hidden in the corn field. Ruby, Sapphire, Steven and Connie are hidden near the silo.

“Any signs of movement?” Bismuth asks quietly over the radio

“Negative” I try to say without laughing

“Take this serious Lapis, no one has ever beaten him at tactical games. Especially paint ball” Bismuths says in the most serious voice every

As I am about to reply, Jasper beats me, “Movement on the path, target is moving in” 

I turn to the road and see Peridots car moving in, the windows are blacked out but not enough to hide the silhouette of him in the front seat. As the car parks the engine doesn’t stop, even when green smoke starts to pour out from underneath.

“Oh no, he knows” is a Rose says before music starts playing from the car.

“Is that the song ‘Mr blue sky’?” Steven asks

“Don’t tell me he’s parachuting in” Bismuth sighs “Keep your eyes open for planes and helicopters”

\----------------------------------------

Peridot POV

“Remind me again why you needed to kit your car out to be a fancy remote-control car?” Sardonyx asks over the phone as I am heading back after our meeting

“Paintball Sardonyx, paintball” I reply in the most serious tone I could muster, “They have been planning for 3 days, and no I haven’t been spying on them… much…”

Sardonyx laughs at the last part, “You aren’t going to let them win, are you?”

“No, this is war” I laugh back, “All I know is there going to try and ambush me when I get back. So, I’m going to trick them. Oh, I need to hang up now”

“Okay, don’t be too harsh. I can still feel the bruising from a year ago” With that Sardonyx hangs up with a laugh. 

I think over my plan, ‘Stage 1. get car in position, Stage 2. activate smoke bomb and music, Stage 3. eliminate targets one at a time starting with Bismuth’. I pull over when I have a 15-minute walk to get back to the barn. I double check everything; controls, smoke bombs, music for the can to play, a dummy in driver’s seat.

Grabbing my kit from the boot of my car I jog to my viewpoint instead of walking. It takes 6 or 7 minutes from my mental plan. When I get to my viewpoint I tap into their radio and use binoculars to scope them out. While I listen to them, I drive the car remotely into place.

“Any signs of movement?” Bismuth asks, ‘She must be desperate to beat me’

“Negative” I chuckle at Lapis response, ‘Just as well they can’t hear me’

“Take this serious Lapis, no one has ever beaten him at tactical games. Especially paint ball” Bismuths responds, ‘True and I am not letting you beat me now sis’

“Movement on the path, target is moving in” Jasper responds like a soldier, which surprises me

Looking at the screen on the controller I park but leave the engine on to confuse them. After a minute I press the button for the smoke bombs and music to start. There is about a 30 second delay till anything happens. 

“Oh no, he knows” is a Rose says before music starts playing from the car, ‘Of course I know, Rose. Of course, I know’

“Is that song ‘Mr blue sky’?” Steven asks

“Don’t tell me he’s parachuting in” Bismuth sighs “Keep your eyes open for planes and helicopters”

I take this chance to scare them a little. Turning on the speaker to my radio, I respond to Bismuth “Why would I parachute in, when I already got in under all your noses?” I hear multiple startled noises and a scream, which make me laugh, “You thought you could out smart me Bissy? For shame” I say sarcastically with a tutting sound

“Where are you then? Rather cowardly move of you” I can hear the smirk on her face

“You will know soon” is all I say back before turning off my radio and move in. hearing everything they say in panic would be so fun, but I would find them easier, less fun.

I turn my music on, not loud to block out noise, but just enough so I’m not in silence. I decide to stay out of view of the barn, I saw Lapis and Jasper up there. Staying on the ground isn’t much of an option so I climb a tree to get a good viewpoint. I stay there a few minutes looking around. 

I look at the roof of my home and see Lapis and Jasper aren’t there anymore. ‘So they are regrouping and organising… That won’t stop me winning’

Just as I am about to get out my tree, I hear a branch snap, not from me moving but from someone on the ground. I move back up the tree, a little higher than before and look around. Move meant catches my eye, then the colour purple, ‘Ahhh… to shoot or not to shoot that is the question…’

Getting steady on my branch, I raze my paintball gun. I aim at the tree just in front of her and pull the trigger. Just as planned, it misses ever so slightly. I watch her jump, making Garnet and Pearl appear. They look about trying to see where I am. When they can’t find me, they talk little bit then walk back towards the barn.

After waiting a few minutes, I leave my tree and move slowly to where there is corn growing. I’m not growing it, so I’m being extra careful because I don’t want to deal with an angry farmer. As I move through the field quietly, I hear whispering.

“We are going to fall back to the barn and use it as cover” Bis whispers

There are no verbal responses, just the sound of people moving throw plants. After the noises stops, I lay on the ground and crawl in the same direction. Ones I see the opening in the corn stalks, I see them moving in a group like a group of amateurs. 

Raising my gun, I line it up with Bismuths head, she’s had her back to me. I turn my radio back on, “Turn around Bissy” I say in a voice that is quite but also smug.

Like a fool, she turns around. I see she is wearing googles and pull the trigger. It lands right between her eyes and she winces in pain at the force of the googles pushing into her face. Quickly I grab a smoke bomb and throw it before they know what happened.

As I run away, so they can’t catch me, I talk again, “Your out Bissy, better luck next time” I turn my radio off and hear her shout that I’m a prick.

I move back to the woods and stay near the border but climb a tree again, higher than before and watch them split up. The groups are larger this time. Rose, Greg, Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis and Jasper are group A. Steven, Connie, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet are group B.

Group A comes close to the trees, in my range. Whereas, groups B move to the corn field.

I wait till Rose comes closer, when she does, I pull the trigger. It hits her chest, “Ouch! I forgot how much these hurt” Rose says raising her hands

I aim at Greg shortly after and hit his butt, when he’s checking if Rose is okay. This makes Rose laugh as Greg hobbles back to the barn rubbing his bum. The remainder of Group A calls on Group B.

Once they join up it makes it slightly harder to move as there are more eyes to see me move. So, I stay still and wait for them to move past me. It takes over five minutes as they moved really slow, trying to spot me. I turn my radio on and listen to their conversation.

“How is he so good?” it sounded like Pearl talking

“Practice? But he missed me” Amethyst voice says in confusion

“That was on purpose, like a warning shot” Garnets voice is calm, “We need to get out of these woods, we are making ourselves vulnerable”

“But if we leave, we are in the open. Even more vulnerable” Jasper counters

“True but we have smoke bombs, if we use enough that will give us cover” Sapphire speaks up

I move behind a bush as they walk past, thankfully my camouflage hides me well with the bush, so they don’t notice me. As they are moving past, they drop a red smoke bomb. Once they are out of the woods, they drop a pink and purple hiding them really well. 

Less than 30 seconds later I see them all leave the woods. Using the smoke that’s left as a small amount of cover. I only have a clear shot at one person. Connie.

As I aim, she looks my direction but doesn't see me. They start talking but I've zoned it out focusing. When I pull the trigger, it hits her chest.

"Ouch! Oh no… Steven?" Connie turns to him and pretends to die collapsing to ground with that noise that is unrealistic but hysterical

Steven grabs Connie as she lay on the ground, playing dead, "Connie?... No, Connieeeeee! I will avenge youuuu!"

Snickering, I aim Steven, he’s wearing a helmet, so shoot at hit his head. When he feels it hit him, he collapses on to Connie’s 'dead' body. I have to fight the urge to laugh at them both, it becomes even harder when I can hear them giggling over the radio.

“Really? We need to just find him and shoot his face” Jasper says in frustration

Unfortunately for her where she is the smoke is dissipating where she is. She is becoming an easy target. I watch her move to turn around, I line up with her chest as she doesn’t have much covering her face. I take a deep breath and shoot her 10 times.

“Right that’s it!” Jasper roars, “Show yourself you little shit!” As she stomps forward, I shoot her knees, “OW! You fucking bastard!”

She hobbles to the barn, hissing in pain while dragging Steven and Connie’s 'dead' bodies back with her. Steven and Connie were laughing the whole way.

This left me with Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire and Lapis. I know Ruby will be easier to hit, if I get Sapphire. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet will be harder to get because they will stick in a group.

Lapis, I want to get last, if I can, but I also don't want to hurt her. Paint balls can nip even with padding. I need to come up with a plan. I shuffle back so they can't see me get away from the bush.

I notice that they have gone quiet. 'turned off their radio so I can't hear them. Clever… very clever… also moving to go deep into the woods'

Trying to think, I watch their movements and analysis. 'using trees as cover to stop potential balls. Radio silence but talking to each other. Mainly body language by the look of it. Need to get behind them when they have very little cover…'

I sneak my way to the barn. I use the side of it as cover, trying to form a plan.

I can see them waiting for something to happen, so I take aim at Sapphire and fire a few shots. Moving behind my car, I hear Ruby start to run my direction, angry run, so quickly thinking I move just enough to get a clear shot and hit her. 

I hit her in the face forgetting how small she was but with enough thought to know she was wearing a mask. No guilt from hitting her in the face. I move back behind my car when I hear a few balls go past or hit my perfectly clean car. I top up my gun, to make sure I have enough. 

I couldn’t hear footsteps coming towards me but almost changing position. Like they are using larger trees as cover and more spread out. I smile at this thought as I can play more music to block out noise, of their conversations or if I move.

This time I'm thinking, modern, so a quick scroll through my music list and I find the perfect song. That one song that made Lapis all flustered on the motorbike ride.

As soon as it starts, I can hear a large groan come from Lapis despite how far away she is. This makes her turn on her radio, "Peridot, why this song? Of all of the songs you could have picked, and I know you can hear me"

I laugh at the fact every word that comes out her mouth sounds so grumpy, "I told you. It's what I like" I say in the best flirty tone I muster.

I hear the others snicker and Lapis try to get actually words out that aren’t squeaks.

I hear Amethysts voice mixed with laughter, "Oh man… I think you broke Lapis… you should see your face" I can imagine Amethyst rolling around on the ground laughing. 

I peak out from my behind my car and look their direction. None of them are looking, so I use the conversation as cover and move closer slowly. 

"Do you not like the song cause it has secret kinks of yours in it?" I ask full well knowing my voice is smug and trying to sound flirty

"PERIDOT!!" Lapis shouts making the radio have a ringing noise, "This is NOT the time for this conversation!!"

I hear a thud with heavier laughter over the radio. I turn around, popping my head from behind a tree I’m using as temporary cover, to see Amethyst rolling around holding her stomach, "Are you sure? I can tell you some of my kinks if you want?" I ask with a huge smirk aiming right at Amethyst.

Lapis doesn’t reply with anything other than higher pitched flustered noises. I pulled the trigger and shot Amethysts shin. Now she’s laughing and crying in pain, I find this really funny.

Pearl sticks her head out from the back of the large tree, and I shoot her googles so that she can’t see very well, "Really Peridot? How am I meant to get out the crossfire now?" Pearls voice sounds pissed

"Lay down and play dead" is all I say. So, she does that but beside Amethyst so they can talk

"Yo P-Dot?" I hum in response to Amethyst, "Will I have a bruise on my shin?"

"Do you have pads on your shin?" I ask climbing a tree

There’s a pause, "No…"

"Then yes, it will bruise. It clears up in about a 2 weeks" I say getting comfy

There are a few moments of silence till I hear a branch snap on the ground under me. I look down and see Garnet and Lapis moving to walk past the tree I am in. Unfortunately, Garnets must have a 6th sense because she looks up and talks, “Well, hello Peridot. How is the view up there?”

I see her aiming her gun up at me so I move as quickly as I can out of her range. I hear Lapis giggle as I move higher up the tree. ‘One smoke bomb left, enough to get distance to get cover’

Dropping my last one, it puffs out thick black smoke. I move across a few trees before getting on the ground and running. I take cover behind the silo, waiting for a noise. I hear steps coming closer, they sound light but are hiding a heaviness to them, slow and small but unnatural for the person.

As they slowly come to meet me, I wait. When I see a foot, I hold the trigger hitting Garnet 6 or 7 times. She chuckles and shakes my hand before walking to the barn. This only leaves Lapis now.

“You want to surrender? You have no teammates left” I talk knowing she will have turned her radio on.

“Like you could get me to give up. I stood up to that midget, like I can’t stand up to you” I can hear the smirk on her face

“Is that so?” I can’t but help to smile at her confidence 

“Yup. I doubt you will even shoot me because you wouldn’t want to destress your damsel” I hear her giggle 

I slowly move from my spot and see the area surrounded in different coloured smoke. “I assume I am meant to walk into the ominous rainbow smoke cloud?”

“If you don’t want to lose” at Lapis answer I relax, stand up straight and walk into the rainbow cloud

I shut my eyes, slow my breathing and rely on my hearing. Everything is quiet, so instead of walking further I sit on the ground waiting for something to happen. I hear steps to the left of me and move my gun aiming at the noise. When I pull the trigger, nothing happens.

“Shit” I say below my breath, I forgot my radio was still on

“Shit? Are you out?” I can hear her voice full of joy at the prospect of winning

I don’t respond, instead I take off all my gear but my face mask. Now I have less on me, I follow the noises till I’m standing right behind Lapis. I move slowly, waiting to make my next move.

Once I am close enough, I wrap my arms around her waist, lifting her up. At first, she screams but relaxes when I talk, “Give up? Captured, no back up and overpowered.”

“PERIDOT?!” I chuckle at this, “YOU CAN’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!” she wiggles a bit to try and get free but fails, “What’s in it for me if I surrender?”

“Hmmm… A kiss?” I say moving my head to look at her face

“Okay” She says in an exaggerated sigh, but I can tell by the smirk in her voice she’s going to try and shoot me when I let go

Once I put her back down on the ground, she turns and starts to raise her gun at me. Quickly grabbing hold of the barrel, I get it out her hands and shoot her chest, “Nice try Lapis, need to work on your speed though” I chuckle out.

I take my mask off and hers to, “That hurt” She says pouting

I pull her into a hug, “I’m sorry, you’ve got padding on, so you won’t have bruising.” I kiss her forehead, “Forgive me?”

“If you make me hot chocolate” I nod, and we walk back to the barn


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chaper

Less than week since messing around with everyone to have the fear of everything crashing down around him. An hour in riding on his motorbike to get to the meet up place where everything could go completely wrong. Peridot was riding into the unknown, unplannable and unpredictable. His mind kept traveling to the phone call he got with conformation of a meeting and everyone’s reactions.

Rose, Greg and Bismuth arguing the he shouldn’t be the one to go, almost pleading with him. His friends asking for more information on the meeting, asking him not to go, to go with more gear on. And Lapis’s reaction, understanding that he has to do this but making him promise a thousand times over that he won’t do something stupid, killed or be trapped to work for them.

An uncomfortable anxiety settled in his stomach, as music played to drown out the worry of what could go wrong. It didn’t help to ease his concerns that they where meeting at the outskirts of Beach City and Keystone, at an abandon amusement park. 

He kept going over and over and over every plan that he and Sardonyx had made. He knew that Sardonyx, Opal, Sugilite, Smoky, Bismuth and Rose could keep everyone safe, but it didn’t stop his paranoia of the plans failing. Bismuth and Rose where never good when it came to the possibility of having to kill someone compared to other colleagues, adding to concerns that maybe he should turn his back up round to support them instead of him.

However, he knew that the small group he had couldn’t go to help them. He needed them near in case something unplanned for happens, but they are a last resort. A last resort he didn’t want to bring in because to many people have already and he didn’t want to ruin anymore family’s lives.

As he got closer, he felt a shiver nest its way up his spine. He could see it was in such disrepair that it should just be bulldozed but he kept driving towards the car park. Pulling into the carpark of the abandoned place he saw Yellow’s car. Taking a chance, he quickly texted his back up.

Peridot: She’s here. Bike’s beside the car, put tracker in. Radio silence, be ready to rush in.

Back Up: Okay, we are in position waiting for signal

Taking a deep breath, Peridot stood up tall and walked deeper into the park looking for the hall of mirrors. When he found it, the building was lite creepily and broken far ground music playing, making his stomach twist uncomfortably. Showing no hesitation or fear, he walked in.

Trying to navigate the maze of his reflections, he found himself growing frustrated till he caught a glimpse of yellow. Resisting the instinct to run he moved forward till he was surrounded by reflections of Yellow Dimond.

“Glad you could make it” She said over the broken music

\------------------------------------------------

Lapis POV 5 Days ago

As I got out the paintball equipment, Peridot went to make me a hot chocolate and I went to join the others. They had all there stuff off and icepacks where it hurts. Jasper was on the floor with one on each knee, Amys one on her shin, Greg was lying on a mattress and one on his bum.

“Did he get you?” Bis asks with a voice of defeat 

“Yup, I almost had him too” I say shaking my head sitting on a couch

“Almost? How close is almost?” She turns sharply

Before I could answer Peridot was sitting next to me and passing me a hot chocolate, “My gun was out of pressure, I snuck up on her, got her to ‘surrender’, put her down, she was raising it while turning around, I got it and shot her” Peridot says then takes a sip of what looks like coffee

Before I drink the hot chocolate, I notice it’s covered in cream, marshmallows and has a chocolate flake sticking out the top. I have to get throw the mountain of toppings before I can even drink so while I eat the chocolate. I listen to the conversation continue.

“That’s cold Per, thought you would let her win” Bis says with an eyebrow raised

“Nope, I may be cold and uncaring at the best of times but like I am going to risk losing my bragging right of being undefeatable” he replies with the smuggest look I have ever seen

“Well you could have avoided shooting me in the face” Bismuth says looking away huffing, I couldn’t help laughing

“You had googles on, you’re fine. Like I’ve ever missed a thing I aim at” Peridot says sighing

“You missed me” Amys says then looks at her shin, “… Well first time anyway”

“I was aiming in front of you, not at you” Peridot chuckles a little

“Did you aim blindly at me in the smoke cloud then because I couldn’t see or hear you?” I ask munching on a marshmallow

“I knew where you where, so, I could figure out how high to aim so would have hit your shoulder, back or chest… if my gun had enough pressure” he said with a smile

“How could you be sure?” I ask after managing to rid of the mound of topping on my hot chocolate, “Also, I don’t mind all the toppings, but I was doubting there was any hot chocolate in this mug”

Peridot just laughed, stood up to put his empty mug in the sink, “I think we should all get to shoot Peridot once as nothing happened to him” Sapphire smiles

“Yeahhh… No, that aint happening. That’s called being a soor loser” Peridot says loudly from the kitchen

This is when I get an idea, “Is that you just saying you can’t deal with being shot a few times with a paint ball gun?” I pause looking at him, before he can talk, I continue, “And you shot all of us, leaving bruises” I turn to look at the others

Bis is just smirking but hides it by lowering her head and shaking it, “You wouldn’t let your own sister hit you once? For shame Peridot, for shame”

“And we are left with bruising for weeks too” Steven says giggling

Peridot shouts pointing at him, “I shot your head! You had a helmet on, there is not bruising on you!”

Steven puts his hands on his heart, gasping in fake offence, “It’s the emotional bruising kind”

When the others chip in, Peridot is just left gawking. After a few minutes of silence, he throws his hands up, “You’re all clod! Fine! But I’m grabbing my mask!” he shouts stomping off leaving us all laughing.

When he returned, he was in an overall and a mask on that covered his face, “You all going to sit there or are we going to get this over with?”

As we followed him outside, the rest of us shared a knowing look ‘We are going to unleash hell on him’. As soon as we get in position, before he can even turn around we have are paint ball guns raised and ready.

\--------------------------------------------------

Lapis POV the next day

“Ughhhh… why did I agree to you all shooting at me with paint ball guns?” Peridot said groaning lying face down on his bed, “You also didn’t say you were all going to make it like an unescapable wall of pain”

“You get stabbed, take it like nothing but get shot by a few paint ball guns and act like your dying?” I giggle sitting next to him

“There is a difference is that being I was stabbed in one small area, that’s easy to ignore. Now however, I am covered in bruises. Sore, bold bruises everywhere” he huffed turning his head to face me

I laughed harder and kissed his cheek, “Well, take a hot shower”, my eyes drifted to where he was stabbed, “How is it healing now?”

He flopped an arm back to lift his t-shirt, “How’s it look? It should be pretty much a scar now”

I traced a finger over the now scar, “Little raised, red” I stopped and looked up at his face, “Does it still hurt?”

He chuckled, “Nah, it’s not one of those types of scars, I promise” he moved to sit up, “You look full of questions” 

“Not necessarily, more just one that leads to lots more,” I look at his bold green eyes, “but first coffee” I beam at saying the word ‘coffee’ getting a light chuckle

“Okay, coffee it is then” Peridot says standing up

About halfway through the day Peridot gets a phone call and steps outside to answer it. After half an hour he came back in shaking his head with a huge smile on his face.

“What has you smiling?” Bismuth asked raising an eyebrow

“Sardonyx was calling, sounding a little panicked but it’s nothing” Peridot replied sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, “Want a move on?”

“Yeah please” I respond smiling


	23. Chapter 22

Lapis POV

Peridots pacing outside, on the phone looking panicked. This is completely different to how he was 4 days ago when we where playing paint ball. Seeing him like this makes my anxiety rise because I know there is one thing that will make him this panicked.

After he’s finished, he rushes past me, ignoring me as I call his name. I chase after him, catching him in the basement looking for something so I grab his shoulders to hopefully give me the chance to calm him down.

“Peridot, what’s wrong? You aren’t going to be able to do anything in this state” I say as calmly as I can

“They, she, Y-Yellow, contacted. Meet up place and time. Need to get everything sorted quickly” Peridot say it all so fast I almost don’t catch it all.

Moving him to sit down, I talk again, “Take a deep breath for me and go over it again. I don’t think I quite followed”

I watch him take a deep breath, then look right at me, “Yellow made contact, the meets tomorrow. I need to make sure everything is good for you guys while we wait for your back up”

“Okay” ‘I can think of more than that to say! Come on… Think…’ after a little pause I get my thoughts together and talk again, “Is there something I can help with? And when are you leaving then?”

“Get everyone’s kit and guns for me? And as soon as your back up gets here. I was hoping to have more time in-between conformation and date” he puts his hands on his face, “I’m scared too”

Peridot saying that catches me off guard. He has been so calm, supportive and understanding about everything and has a confidence other would dream of, that hearing him say that leaves me unable to respond.

“I probably shouldn’t be saying that out loud, great way to give you all confidence that I can protect you” after saying that, I just look at him for a moment before removing his hands from his face

“You know, I don’t think we told you what happened after you left. Did we?” I say in a quiet voice

“No, I thought it was something all of you would rather keep to yourselves. Rose told me a little, but not a lot” his face moves from panic and fear to downright confusion

“Would you like to know? We know you went throw a lot, but I think you should know the other side, right?” I watch curiosity spark somewhere in his eyes

“Yeah, if it’s okay with you” Peri gives me a gentle smile

“Well, me, Steven and Connie waited at Rose’s for you and the others to arrive. We were playing in his garden; we weren’t playing for long before Amethyst and Jasper appeared. Then Pearl and Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire came together, inseparable even at that age.” I giggle a little looking down, “We didn’t even realise an hour had gone by, till Rose asked if we were sure you where coming. We were all adamant, so, she called the number you had given only for her to tell us the line was dead.”

I looked back at him to see he’s listening hard, “We were asked if we knew where you lived, we said no. We didn’t go to the beach we just waited for you to show up. When it came to us all going to school Monday, we expected to see you and we wanted to ask if you where okay. Only to find you weren’t on the schools register anymore.” I paused to take a breath because summing it all up isn’t much fun, “Rose said she would ask a friend for a favour and that we needed to tell her everything we knew about you. We told her everything we could remember. We would ask all the time about if she had anything, but she never did. Not long into high school we kind of stopped because we believed we would never see or hear from you again”

“I’m sorry” Peridot says after a few minutes of silence, “I… I didn’t mean to cause you pain for that long”

“It wasn’t your fault Peri, you had no control of the situation. They manipulated you but that means now you can see through their lies and stay safe” I put my right hand on his cheek, “You have every right to be scare, just promise and live up to this promise for me”

“What promise?” he asks leaning into my hand

“That you are going to come back to us, not leaving us again and that you are going to make it back to us alive” I say in the most serios tone I can muster, ‘I can’t lose you again… I can live through that twice’

“I promise” he leaned forwards and kissed me, it caught me of guard, but it was sweet and gentle

When I pulled away, I looked at him to see a small smile, “Don’t break that promise” I get a nod as an answer, “Now, why do you need our guns and kit?”

“I need to give you all better kit and to make sure the guns won’t miss fire or jam” he pauses, “Actually can you just get everyone to come down here? I can tell you all that his happening while I’m working”

“Sure, I’ll try to be quick” I say giving him a quick kiss on the cheek then walk to hear a quiet ‘thank you’

Finding everyone wasn’t hard and even less hard to move quickly when I said that Peridot had conformation on the date and time. Within 5 minutes we were all in the basement handing stuff over to him.

“Lapis said you know when your meeting with Yellow is, is it actually with yellow?” Rose said with a look of empathy

“Yeah,” Peridot said not looking up from boxes he was moving, “I’m meeting her tomorrow but I’m leaving tonight to make sure everything works for my back up and that before I go, I know the root”

“Wait! Your leaving tonight for the meeting tomorrow?!” Bismuth says grabbing hold of him to get him to stop what he is doing

“Yes, there are a lot of things to check. I’m not leaving till your back up’s here though” Peridot said getting her hands off him then lifting up a box, “Jasper this is yours, it’s a better vest with more pads to wear”

He starts to hand us the rest of them, then move to check the guns we gave him. After we get our guns back Rose and Bismuth share a confused look as he didn’t give them theirs back.

“Peri, I need my gun back” Bismuth says watching him walk away

“I know, but you need better ones” he says pulling out a long but thinnish box, He pulls out to guns that look like riffles “So, you and Rose are getting these as well”

Bis takes it with no questions, Rose on the other hand looks at the gun and pales, “I… I can’t us that…”

Peridot looks at her face like he’s trying to look in her head, after a minute, he nods and puts it back, “I’ll leave it here, in case you change your mind”

“So, what is the part of the plan we get to know?” Rose replies with a look on her face that is conveying more than feeling sad but not a recognizable

“You’re back up will be here soon, they will tell you because I have to go as soon as they get here. The team is Smoky, Sugilite, Opal and Sardonyx. Sardonyx knows everything, so, she will tell you”

\-------------------------------------

Peridot POV

Trying to navigate the maze of my own reflections, I was getting more and more frustrated, until I caught a glimpse of yellow. Resisting the instinct to run, I moved forward till he was surrounded by reflections of Yellow Dimond.

“Glad you could make it” She said over the broken music, “I thought you might not have wanted to come”

“Your video was addressed to me and you said you only wanted to talk to me. Doesn’t leave many options” I say looking at my reflection instead of the multiple copies of her

“Still can’t look at me?” I see out of the corner of my eye, a smirk I recognise make a way onto her face, “Still scared of me?”

“I will look at you, when you stop pussy footing around and stand in front of me instead of hiding” I say with a bitterness to my tone, ‘I’m not letting you get to me this time’

I turn around when I hear steps behind me and there in front of me, is her, “You’ve changed a lot. You almost look and sound confident”

“That’s cause I am, 4 years away from the gang has done wonders for my growth as a person” I say a confidently as I can, ‘I’m not confident, I am terrified of you and what you can do’

“That’s bullshit, your hiding behind fake confidence like always. You’re still the same scared brat from 4 years ago” Yellow say crossing her arm in front of her

“If I’m the same ‘scared brat’ then you’re the same manipulative bitch from 4 years ago, maybe even worse” I watch as shock spread to a sneer on her face

She stomps right up to me with virtually no pace between us, “You little shit”

After Yellow says that I get slapped across my face, but I don’t react, “Should I add assaulting an officer to your rap sheet when I arrest you?”

After taking a few steps back, she replies, “I just want to talk but you have forgotten your place”

“I will make my stance clear then, I’m not handing myself over to you and I am not coming with you willingly if you try anything. I will fight back” I say crossing my arms

“So, what do you want then?” the smirk makes its way back across her face

“I want you, Blue and White to hand yourselves over and in return… I will tell you the full truth about what happened to pink” I know this is a risky move but it’s part of the plan, I have information she has always wanted

“Like you have that in formation” She chuckles in response

“What? Like that she isn’t actually dead? Has a has a whole new family?” I smirk as she looks torn between wanting to believe me and wanting to kill me, “Or that she doesn’t actually want to be associated with you anymore?”

“I don’t believe you” Her voice is full of anger, “You would say anything to get us arrested? And if she was still alive, why would she not want to be associated with us? That involves you too!”

“Your choice” I say shrugging nonchalantly, “But yeah, I would say most things to get you all arrested. However, I am not someone to uses a death for that and she probably doesn’t. The things I did for you and the gang, no one should want to be associated with me”

There is a deafening silence between us despite the music playing in the background. Like, we are in a cowboy film, having a standoff waiting to see who will move first. ‘Come on… make a move, say something…’ I don’t show how much this situation is bothering me, but I just want to scream at her.

After another few minutes I hear more steps form the way I came in, I want to look but I don’t want to take my eyes off Yellow. Leaving me to rely on the mirrors surrounding us.

“Ah” Yellow say breaking the silence we have, “YP, glade to see you join us. I assume you have been listening?”

I notice she’s keeping her hands behind her back. Which is weird, because she shouldn’t be unless she is hiding something. ‘What are you hiding…’

“Yes, My Diamond” she replies, ‘She didn’t do the hand thing… Shit… I’m in a trap’ With my mind racing at a million miles per hour I all most miss what she says next, “The team you made are one their way to the destination you said”

“What destination? What are you planning?” I snap looking at Yellow

She snickers, “I knew getting you to come back was going to be hard, so, unless you agree to come back now… let’s say your ‘friends’ are as good as dead. You aren’t there to defend them”

I could feel my blood run cold, “Like hell I’m coming with you!” I shout, and as I reach for my gun, I press an alarm right beside it to tell my back up that there is a change of plan. That they need to forget me and get to the barn. ‘Sorry Sardonyx that I didn’t tell you this part of the plan. I used a white lie on you…’ As I raise my gun, YP hands Yellow a mask and puts one on herself. This confuses me, “Raise your hands and stand down, you are both under arrest”

Yellow laughs at this, I glare at her till I notice a faint sound like a deodorant can being used. There’s no noticeable smell but I could feel my eyes grow heavy. This makes me panic, I know what they are doing. I go to run and they just let me run right past them.

The more I run, the slower everything becomes, the more disorientated I get, the more I just want to sleep, ‘Sorry Lapis… But you’re going to have to wait a little longer for me to get back to you guys in one piece’

When I finally collapse to the ground, Yellow stands over me and I could just make out what she is saying, “Shame you didn’t take the deal. It’s going to be a nightmare to clean up the mess where your ‘family’ is”

After she’s done talking, I could feel my eyes finally give in, leaving me in a world of darkness.


	24. Chapter 23

3rd Person

The silence from the day prior after Peridot left, carried through to the next morning. They didn’t talk much when Sardonyx gave them the information, she could about the plan she and Peridot made. They all stayed in separate areas trying to deal with the silence in their own way.

Lapis stayed in Peridots room with Pumpkin curled up beside her. Bismuth, Rose and Greg where in the kitchen area with Sardonyx, Smoky, Opal and Suguilite waiting for a phone call to tell them everything was okay. Steven, Connie, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Sapphire, Ruby and Jasper where sitting on the couches and chairs in the living room. 

At 3pm the phone started to ring grabbing everyone’s attention. Sardonyx’s grabs it and answers quickly, “Hello… Yes, this is Sardonyx… Okay… WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?!” her shouting makes everyone rush to the kitchen area even Lapis, “Wait… They know where we are and are coming?... Okay, thank you” Sardonyx turns to everyone after hanging up, “Battle stations, the gang know we are here and are coming”

“What’s happening?” Rose asks feeling a familiar feeling of fear setal in her stomach 

“The gang is sending people this way” Sardonyx says standing up and loading her gun, “Go to your places”

“Is Peridot okay?” Bismuth asks grabbing Sardonyx’s arm

“We will talk when everyone is safe” she says walking away from the others to take her place

Bismuth goes to the roof while everyone else barricades the front door. Everyone goes to Peridots room or the living area. Sardonyx, Opal, Suguilite and Smoky are in the living area and everyone else is in Peridots room getting there kit on. 

While everyone’s getting ready, Bismuth watches the dirt path for signs of movement. Looking through binoculars, she could see dry dirt being churned up by cars moving fast towards them. She couldn’t tell if they were gang cars of more back up Peridot sent because Sardonyx didn’t say anything to them other then the gang was coming.

“Cars incoming,” Bismuth says over the radio, “It would be helpful for you to tell us what you got told on the phone Sar”

“Now is not the time, it won’t be back up though. They are a bit of time out, we just need to hold them off till they get here” Sardonyx replies

“No, we need to know Peridots okay” Lapis responds sharply

“They didn’t say, but it’s Peridots back up that is coming with others they are meeting up with on the way over. He is more than able to take care of himself, he’ll be fine” Sardonyx sighs

“What do you mean Peridots back up?” Amethyst asks talking really slowly

“All I know is, Peridot gave them a signal that says they need to get here as quick as possible because we are in greater danger then him” Sardonyx’s says raising her hands in a defensive position

Before the conversation can escalate, Bismuth talks up, “The cars are parking, everyone get in position. Sardonyx, Opal, Suguilite and Smoky, stay on the ground floor. I’ll do what I can from the roof”

As the cars turn of their engines, a large number of people get out, one with a loud hailer, “Give yourselves up! You are defenceless and are outnumbered! We will make it quick!”

Lapis recognises the voice straight away despite being muffled by the walls surrounding her, “Malachite?” Lapis’s voice shake a little saying her name

“No that can’t be her, she knows Peridot would kill her…” Rose responds slowly

The voice talks again, “Don’t worry Lapis I’ll let you live, if you walk out right now!”

“She’s right Rose, I remember Peridot showing me a file when we got here. Her face matches the photos” Bismuth pauses, “Sardonyx, should I shoot?”

“Not till they make the first move. How many are there?” there is hesitance is Sardonyx’s voice as she talks

“Maybe 15, most 20” Bismuth says getting ready to shoot anyone

After a few minutes of nothing happening a gang member walks to the car and brings out a battering ram, while a few others grabbed crow bars, making their way to the door.

“They have a battering ram and crow bars. They’re going to break in” Bismuth say lining her gun up with the one carrying the battering ram, “Do I have permission to take the shot?”

“Not till they actually do something” Opal says calmly, “No shots to kill, unless in self-defence”

“How close are they?” Suguilite asks

“About to start hitting the-” Bismuth responds getting cut off by the sound of the battering ram hitting the door

“Bis shoot now” Suguilite says after the sound of the first hit

Bismuth took a deep breath and pulled the trigger hitting the persons left forearm. In respond everyone in the gang backs up using the cars as cover. As the person shot just looks at their arm and watches it like they haven’t realised it had happened.

“They still alive?” Smoky asks raising her gun and takes a fighting stance

“Yeah, they have all gone behind their cars as cover” Bismuth says watching all of the gang members

“Okay, Opal you join Bismuth. You have a good aim” Sardonyx says getting a nod of agreement

While listening to everything over the radio, Lapis worrying on a whole new level, “Why is Malachite here? She shouldn’t me here” 

“Lapis, don’t worry. Nothing is going to happen, okay?” Rose says as gentle as she can in the situation, they are in

“Maybe not to us but Peridot is by himself” Lapis said as Pumpkin moved closer to her and curled up on her lap

Rose just sits there for a minute not knowing what to say, “They won’t kill him, if that is what you are worried about. They may hurt him, but they won’t kill him, I promise, he’s going to come back”

They all jump at the sound of guns being fired outside and listen to Bismuth and Opal talk about how they are being shot at and that the gang are shooting at the door.

“You better call Peridots back up to see how they are away are because that door isn’t going to hold” Opal says, as Bismuth focuses on the cars and dirt road for a sign of movement

“I’ve tried but they aren’t answering like they are on radio silence” Sardonyx reply slightly quitter then normal, “Me, Smoky and Suguilite are ready for them getting in”

After a few more minutes of shooting Bismuth and Opal see the gang throw smoke bombs for cover, “We can’t see them from up here, Bismuth is coming down”

“Okay, be quick, the doors given in pretty much” Smoky say quickly

Bismuth rushes through Peridots bedroom on the way, “Be ready to fight back, backups not here yet” 

Just as Bismuth reaches the living area the door gives in and a few people start moving what is left of the door. As soon as people form the gang start making their way in they start firing their guns, leaving Bismuth and the others to take cover.

“How are we meant to fight back?” Bismuth asks over the radio

“Hand to hand, knock as many as possible unconscious and if necessary, shoot them” Suguilite replies getting ready to jump from her spot to some action in before their backup got here

“Sounds like a plan” Smoky says cracking her knuckles with a smirk

Suguilite is the first to act, punching someone’s jaw knocking them out cold straight away and then jumping into another fist fight. Smoky and Sardonyx join Suguilite while Bismuth raise her riffle and shoots someone’s leg as they were running to try and catch one of her teammates off guard.

As bismuth joins her teammates a few make it past them, a few head to the basement and the others almost make it to Peridots bedroom before Jasper kicks them down the stairs. She chases after them, followed by Garnet and Rose.

Greg stands at the door of the room with his gun raised in a shaky hand to protect everyone else who stayed, “Steven try and get the backup to pick up” Greg says with his voice just as shaky as his hands

Steven tried for 5 minutes with nothing, when he was about to look back at Greg a sudden ‘pop’ and thudding noise made everyone turn to Greg. He had turned paler and looked shocked. 

“Dad what was that?” Steven said rushing over to him, then looked where Greg was looking and froze, “Is he still breathing?” Steven asked slowly

“I… I don’t know…” After a minute of Greg and Steven looking at the bottom of the stairs, Lapis, Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire came over to look

“I’ll to check” Ruby said moving past them, “Cover me?” 

As Ruby made her way down the stairs slowly, Sapphire was right behind her. She kneeled down and searched for a pulse, “He’s okay, just unconscious. You scrapped him, didn’t actually hit him” Ruby called back up to the others. As she was about to stand Sapphire stopped her and shot someone in the leg. She turns to face Sapphire, speaking with a voice dipping with love for her, “I love you so much”

Sapphire turns to everyone still in Peridots room, “We have to fight, we can do this”

After Sapphire talks her and Ruby run to fight beside each other. Amethyst and Pearl paired up, so did Steven and Connie. Lapis stayed a little back to make sure no one could get to Opal on the roof or Greg who was still in shock, it helped that Pumpkin was near Lapis and would growl like a feral animal if someone she didn’t recognise got to close.

“There is a van approaching, back ups here. I’ll take out the gang’s cars” Opal says over the radio knowing everyone is to focused to reply

While Lapis and Pumpkin are fighting someone, Lapis doesn’t realise that there is a person standing behind her. Before Lapis realises it, she was thrown against a wall, “Where is your guard dog now?”

As Lapis tries to get back on her feet, the person pulls her up and pins her against the wall. When she looks at them, she could feel more fear rise in her, “Mal, let me go”

“No, you’re guard dog isn’t here to stop me. You are coming with me” As Malachite goes to grab Lapis wrist, she moves it out of the way 

“Peridot isn’t my guard dog,” she moves her hand to point, “but she is”

When Malachite turns around, she sees Pumpkin, low to the ground ready to jump on her and growling very aggressively, “Like that mutt will stop me” 

Malachite goes to take a step towards Pumpkin raising a crowbar, Lapis hadn’t noticed until now. Pumpkin lunges at her bites her other arm and doesn’t let go. Lapis grabs the crowbar to try and stop Malachite from hitting Pumpkin.

“Get this mutt off me!” Malachite wails in pain while trying to stop Lapis from getting the crowbar from her

Lapis stops trying to rip the crowbar from Malachite’s grasp and instead pulls her gun out. Pointing it at Mal Lapis says “I’ll tell her to get off you if you tell everyone else to surrender”

Malachite responds between pained grunts, “Like you will shoot me with those shaky hands”

Lapis watches as Mal turns her attention back to the dog attacked to her arm. As she watches her ex raise her arm to hit Pumpkins with it. Lapis remembered how Peridot showed her to shoot the gun.

Remembering how he guided her hands and helped her relax and for a spilt second, Lapis could feel a wave of calm as she focused on Mal’s arm that is holding the weapon. She could feel herself pull the trigger, feel the force of the bang travel down her arms and watch the blood pour from where the bullet hit in her arm.

“What the FUCK Lapis?! You shot me!” Malachite screeches falling to the floor holding her arm. When she falls to the floor Pumpkin lets go and moves to be in front of Lapis to attack again

“Tell everyone to stop!” Lapis shouts back now aiming it at Malachite’s head

At Lapis shouting everything turns quite for a moment as everyone stops and looks at Lapis and Malachite. In the silence a vehicle moving could be heard stopping outside and people jumping out of it. 

“Everyone, stand down!” a voice shouts getting louder as they move closer to the barns entrance, “Shit… Maybe Peridot was wrong about you guys needing backup…”

Another person appears, “Everyone who isn’t from the protection program is under arrest, your rights will be read to you apron the police getting here to move you to custody cells. Those injured will be treated as well”

As they people who just appeared continue, Lapis was just frozen, aiming at Malachite. Steven walks up to Lapis carefully lowering her hands to get the gun off her, “Lapis, give me the gun, please?”

As Malachite is dragged away and Steven gradually removes the gun from Lapis’s hands, she just slumps on the floor with Pumpkin nuzzling her.

It took an hour and a half to get all the gang members and their cars off of the. property. Once everyone who wasn’t meant to be there was cleared this left. The. backup to answer questions.

“Why didn’t Peridot tell me that you were to leave him alone. If he thought, they were in danger?” Sardonyx asked with an arm cross her chest resting in the other and hand sticking out

“He was suspicious that there could be a leak in the office and didn’t want to risk the gang knowing he could outthink him” one of the backup officers said, he was the team leader and went by Ethan

“There are no leaks in my department” Rose remarked defensively

“No offence ma’am, but they found where you are. There is a leak” He responded calmly, “Peridot ordered that if he hasn’t contacted by 12, lunch time, tomorrow we are to do anything to get him out”

“Why tomorrow? Why not now?” Connie probed 

“Because if that means he is in trouble, we have tracked where they have taken him so it’s just getting in and permission to raid that is the only obstacle. He saw that though and has complied even evidence to take to a court and execute a raid on the gangs main building”

“So… We are just meant to leave him, surrounded by people who with torture him, maybe even kill him for what… another minimum 18 hours?” Bismuth says furiously 

“Sorry, I have order to follow. But we are moving all of you to the office building. Here isn’t safe” Ethan goes to stand, “Also, Peridot told me to let you all know you got into the next year of your degrees” after saying that he walks out


	25. not chapter

Hello, not a chapter but an update kinda thinggy.

My mental health has taken a bad turn and so has my physical. Turns out being dead named constantly, bumping into an ex (who ended things on bad terms) and some other shit, leads to a bad concotion of feels and emotions i haven't felt or had to deal with since being in high school (almost years or something ago).

Because of this i can't keep a train of thought going for more than a few minutes without getting headaches.

Sorry it's taking a while to write the next chapter, I'm trying to get back into a better head space and be in less pain.


End file.
